First Comes love
by OncerWriter1988
Summary: Emma has a night of passion with Killian and then attempts to sneak into her parent's loft, but is caught by Snow. A few weeks later and Emma is feeling off and her powers seem to be going out of control. My take on why Emma's powers started to go out of control (hint: pregnancy lol). Rated M for future chapters. SPOILER ALERT until chapter 14 and then full AU from there.
1. First comes love

**_Set before Emma's powers go out of control. Emma has a passionate night with Killian, then she starts to feel strange a few weeks later. The reason I would have seen her powers going out of control. CS Sorry this first Chapter is so short, this is my first Fanfic. Reviews please! Next chapter coming soon and will be much longer._**

Emma opened the front door of her parents loft cautiously, peeking in to see if her mother was up with Neal. She breathed a sigh of relief as her eye fell upon her sleeping parents and the sound of soft breathing from her baby brother. She slipped into the door and closed it softly. She tiptoed towards the stairs to her room as quietly as possible and froze when a tap fell upon her shoulder.

_Shit. _Emma thought, turning to meet her mother's accusing eyes. Emma flashed a guilty smile.

Emma whispered, "Come on, mom, do I really have to explain coming in late when I'm this old?"

Snow sighed and then whispered back, "When there is a crazy snow queen running around? Yes."

Emma relaxed, "I'm fine… and now I'm really tired, so can I get back to bed?"

Snow shot Emma a suspicious look,"_Back _to bed?"

Emma stiffened and then looked back, "You know what I mean, I'm tired. Love you, night."

Snow kept her eyes on Emma then shrugged and returned the good night wishes. Emma tiptoed faster up to her room and leaned against the far wall sighing.

_That was close. _She thought to herself as she made her way to her bed. Emma fell with a thump, hoping it hadn't woken her father up as well. She laid there thinking about her crazy night. Killian's lips were so much softer than she remembered. Her hand rose to meet her lips as she remembered how the night unfolded, the kisses, how she somehow found herself naked, her head swimming with love, lust, and passion. She was no stranger to sex, but what they had that night was more than that. As she fell asleep, she remembered the last words he said to her as he fell asleep with her laying on his chest. _I love you, Emma. _

She couldn't help how her body had frozen, sheepishly looking up at a spent pirate. She couldn't help but utter those same words back, even though she wasn't sure she was ready. Her mouth sure had thought she was and she couldn't take the words back. She laid there with him as he drifted off to sleep, mumbling sweet nothings until he faded into sleep. Once he was fast asleep and rolled away, Emma had carefully gotten up, got dressed and walked back home. With the night swimming in her head, she finally fell asleep.

Emma awoke the next morning to the sound of Snow making breakfast, the smells of bacon slowly making it's way to Emma's nose. She slowly got up, changed into something comfortable, and went down to the kitchen. Snow looked up as Emma quietly made her way from the stairs to the stool in front of the sink. Snow could tell that Emma was avoiding her gaze.

"Ok, spill,"Snow said, as she looked at her daughter's guilty face. Emma looked up in surprise.

"What do you-" Emma started.

"Oh, come on, Emma, you have the guiltiest look on your face, just tell me." Snow said as Emma finally met her gaze.

Emma sighed, looking down at her hands, "I slept with Killian last night." Emma squeezed her eyes shut as Snow's eyes widened and she looked to make sure David hadn't heard.

"Emma!" Snow said in a harsh whisper, Emma flinching slightly, "Your father is going to be furious! You know how he feels about him, even if he's ok with him kissing you and taking you out on dates... This isn't going to end well."

"You have no room to talk _Mary Margaret_," Emma said, spouting off her mother's other name,"I think having sex with a single pirate is better than having sex with a married man. Or even a certain Dr while you yourself are married."

Snow snuck a look towards her bed again, "We don't talk about _that," _Snow said, visibly blushing, "Not to mention we were cursed so it's not worth mentioning." Emma smiled into her coffee. Snow looked at Emma, not amused.

"Fine," Snow said, chopping vegetables, "but I can't promise that your father won't notice the spring in Hook's step."

Emma shrugged and ate the breakfast that Snow sat before her, an omelet with bacon and toast on the side.

After breakfast Emma ducked out of the loft before he father came out of the bathroom. Emma sped to get to the stating and bury herself in work before David could notice her guilty face. When her father finally arrived, only 15 min after her, she knew her mother had told him, a scowl on his face as he sat at his desk. After a few minutes of silent working, David got up and walked over to her desk and leaned against it, crossing his arms.

"Don't you have anything to say?" David asked, his stare burning a hole in her scull. Emma looked up sheepishly to meet his gaze, then her fear when away as anger filled her.

"Are you seriously treating me like a teenager that just got caught having sex?" Emma said, standing up, "I'm a grown woman. I don't need approval from _Prince Charming_ to have sex."

David's angry face changed to embarrassed, sighing as he sat in Emma's seat, "You're right, I know, it's just so hard to wrap my head around the fact that my baby is an adult. I mean, it feels like you were born yesterday."

"I know," Emma said, softening as she saw the hurt in his eyes, "I know you guys didn't get to see all of this, but I can take care of myself. I'm fine."

Emma looked at her father, it still felt weird thinking of Mary Margaret and David as her parents. They were the same age as her and it was strange to her that Henry was already calling them Grandma and Grandpa. She had seen the excitement in Mary Margaret's face when Emma started calling them Mom and Dad. She didn't want to tell them it was still awkward, but she was sure it would feel natural eventually.


	2. Then comes fear

**_I know I just posted the first chapter today, but I was so excited to get this one out there. I didn't realize how exhilarating this could be. Hope you enjoy. Reviews welcome!_**

**2 weeks later**

Emma breathed out, sitting forward on her bed as the wave of nausea passed. She didn't remember anyone else having this stomach bug, but she figured there always had to be a first person. She leaned down, finished tying her boots, and went into the kitchen. She had come home for lunch and felt like taking a short nap instead of eating. As she emerged from her room, she noticed it was darker outside than she expected it to be. Her mother was in her sleeping area rocking to sleep a fussy Neal.

Emma felt around her body for her phone, "What time is it?" Emma said looking around for her phone that she hadn't found in her jacket or pants.

Snow lied a, finally, sleeping Neal, "It's around 4," she said walking towards Emma, "I saw you sleeping and you looked like you needed some sleep."

"But, I'm supposed to be helping dad with stuff at the-" Emma was stopped by Snows hand in the air.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart," She said, smoothing Emma's hair behind her ears ,"I called your father and he said he could handle it on his own."

Emma sighed and sat at the dining room table, resting her elbows on the table and laying her head on her arms. Not long after she felt her mother's hand rubbing her back.

"Emma?," Snow asked, concern in her voice ,"Are you feeling well?"

Emma lifted her head, "I think I have a stomach bug or something," she said, "possibly the flu?" Snow raised her hand to feel her forehead with her wrist.

"You seem kind of warm, but nothing feverish." Snow sat next to Emma ,"Maybe you should go lay back down," she said rubbing her daughter's back again.

"Are you sure? Henry should be back soon." Emma said.

"It's fine, Emma," Snow said, "You need to feel better if we're ever going to have a chance defeating the Snow Queen."

"You're right," Emma said, scooting her chair back and standing up ,"Rest is the best way to get over an illness." Emma walked back to her room and sat on her bed as another wave of nausea washed over her. Slowly, as not to alarm her mother, she left her room and walked to their bathroom. By the time she clicked the door shut she ran to the toilet and emptied her stomach of all its contents. This was going to be an annoying sickness.

**1 week later**

It was a week later that Emma started to notice things happening when she got mad. A light bulb exploded as she was fighting with Henry over homework and then her baby brother's bottle boiled in her hands as her mother was about to hand over her baby brother. The fear in her mother's eyes cut through Emma like a knife straight to the heart. Had her mother really thought she would hurt Neal? Emma sat on the bench by the lake the fresh water smell making her sick to her stomach yet again. Emma froze. Nausea. Exhaustion. Smell sensitivity. And when was the last time she had a period?

_No. It's impossible. _Emma thought. _It only happened one time. _Emma jumped up and speed walked to the pharmacy. Hoping she checked out fast enough for anyone to notice who she was she hid the brown bag with the pregnancy test in her jacket. Trying to get to the police station as fast as she could. _I can't risk taking this test where my mother can find this. _

Emma sighed a breath of relief when she saw her father wasn't there. She didn't want to run into him with this scared look on her face and make him think the Snow Queen had done something else. She quietly went into the bathroom, took the brown bag out of her jacket, took the box out of the bag, and stared. Was she really taking this right now?! With everything that was happening she had to snicker a little at the thought that she could be pregnant during such a dangerous time. So many thoughts started to run through her head as she took the little stick out of the box and packaging. She slid her pants and panties off and did the awkward hover over the stick trick as she peed on the absorbent stick. Replacing the pink cap and sitting the test on the sink, she couldn't help, but watch as her urine crept through the viewing window. Before it reached the test line she snapped her eyes shut. Did she want to know? What is she going to do if she is pregnant? What is she going to tell her father, to Killian? She slowly opened her left eye and her other eye snapped open as she saw the very pink double lines.

Emma couldn't breathe. The lights in the bathroom started to flicker and she picked the test up and when into her office. Every light in the police station was going crazy as she stared at the test. Sitting at her desk she began to breathe faster and faster. Slamming her hands onto her desk she screamed, "NO!"

And then something happened that Emma wasn't expecting. The entire wall that had been next to her exploded and suddenly Emma was looking outside. She stepped into the hole and out. She could already see people fleeing and her mother and father racing towards the police station, Killian in tow just a few feet behind. Emma swiftly put the test in her pocket and then looked at her hands. Sparks of magic flicked and cracked.

"What happened, love," Killian said concerned, "was this the doing of the Snow Queen?"

"Emma, are you alright?" Snow said, "Did she hurt you?"

"No," Emma said," the snow queen didn't do this." Emma looked down at her hands. Snow, David, and Kilian followed her gaze to her hands. Snow stepped back with fear in her eyes. Emma wished she hadn't see her mother's face. Killian took a few steps towards her.

"No, stay back!" Emma said as balls of magic shot from her hands hitting a light poll, knocking it over and into the police station, almost hitting her parents.

"Emma!" Snow yelled, surprised at what her daughter had just done.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to," Emma said, looking at her hands again, power surging through them. Emma turned and ran as fast as she could, the sounds of her family calling after her. _I need to get away before I hurt someone. _


	3. Then comes pain

Emma sat in her car overlooking Storybrooke, hands pulsing with magic as she closed her eyes and tried to calm the storm in her head. _Pregnant? _Remembering the stick in her pocket, she pulls it out. _If this is what happens when I find out I'm pregnant, I don't want to find out what happens when I'm giving birth. _Then her thoughts shoot to Henry. What was she going to do about Henry? She couldn't just run and leave her son behind. She needed to get rid of this magic. Emma looked back at the town tears running down her face as her hands absentmindedly rested on her abdomen.

**_The next day_**

Emma paced and she ran through every possible way to get rid of these powers. Every attempt to control them had ended badly for many trees and shrubs around her. _How can I raise this baby if I can't control myself? How can I be Henry's mother if I can't control this?_

Suddenly, she heard rustling in the trees behind her and, as she turned, her gaze fell upon Henry.

"Mom?" Henry said, his voice cracking with the question.

"What are you doing here?" Emma said, concern in her voice.

"We've all been out all night looking for you." Henry said.

"Tell everyone to stay away from me," Emma said, "I can't control my powers. I'm dangerous." Emma tried to keep her distance from her teenage son.

"I'm fine, you don't have to worry," Emma said, "I'm gonna figure out how to control them or get rid of them or something, but just keep your distance until I can," Emma said, trying to keep Henry from getting closer, "I don't want to hurt you or anyone else."

"No, mom, running away isn't going to fix anything, " Henry said, "You always think so, but you're wrong."

Emma looked at her son who was now walking towards her, "Henry, I don't think you should get any closer."

"Mom, I can help you, "He said as he closed the distance and gently touched her arm. A surge of magic blasted Henry up into the air, his body falling with a hard thud 10 feet away.

"Henry!" Emma shouted as she ran towards him, "Are you ok?" And then she stopped dead in her tracks as she held her hands to her chest.

Henry stood up and reached to the back of his head. Pulling his hand into Emma's view she saw blood.

"Is that blood?" Emma said, as she started to breathe faster, "Henry, what did I do?!"

"Mom, it's ok! I'm fine," Henry said.

"No, Henry, it's not ok, none of this is ok, " Emma said as she held her hands up, "You need to go." Tears were now rushing down Emma's face.

"I'm not going to leave you, mom," Henry insisted.

"Henry, I love you, kid, but you need to go!" She thrusted her hands towards him and a wave of magic rushed over Henry. The scared look on his face pierced her heart where her mother's look at pierced. Henry ran back the way he came and Emma crumbed to the ground, clutching herself as she cried hard.

"I know how you feel, "An oddly familiar voice said. Emma turned around to see the Snow Queen, "Seeing that fear in your loved ones eyes." A pang of pain washed over Emma.

"Get the hell away from me, " Emma said, magic shooting from her hands just above the Snow Queens head.

"You _are_ out of control, " the Snow queen said.

"Just leave me the hell alone," Emma said, going to get back into her car.

"Running away won't help," the Snow Queen said, "the only way to fix this is to embrace who you are."

Emma opened her car door, "If it means hurting the people I love? No thanks." Emma said and then got into her yellow bug and drove away.

**_A few hours later_**

Emma had stopped at the road back to town. How was she going to control this? Then, She had it.

"Gold." She said and then put her little yellow bug into gear and drove the back roads to Gold's Pawn Shop.

Emma snuck in the back and slinked her way to the front before freezing and seeing Gold at the counter. Everything in the shop vibrated with her magic.

"You can come out now, Ms. Swan," Gold said as he noticed the activity in his shop. Emma stood up.

"No one can know I'm here," Emma said, holding her hands up.

"That's quite alright Ms. Swan, I have no intention of blowing the whistle on you." Gold said, a smirk on his face.

"I need to get rid of this, " Emma said holding her hands out.

"I can make that happen, "Gold said.

Emma looked down and then back at Gold, "I know you, what's the price?" Emma said, waiting to hear what deal she would be making with the Dark One.

"Emma, Emma, I thought we got past this, " he said walking out from behind the counter, "We're family now, you'll need not to make a deal."

Emma looked at him warily, "How do I get rid of it?" Emma said as she thrusted her hands forward, activity around the shop increased. Emma looked around at how much she was able to do just by moving her hands slightly. That scared her even more. Emma walked up to the counter than Gold was now back behind.

"Here is the location of an estate that I have come across, "Gold said, "It is abandoned and would work perfectly for what we need to do to keep everyone safe while we do this." Emma took the map Gold offered her, " I'll meet you in 4 hours, don't be late."

"What is it exactly that we would need to do?" Emma asked, looking down at the map Gold had just handed her.

"There is an ancient spell, that can strip away light magic from anyone who chooses to part with it." Gold said, "There is but one catch."

Emma looked at Gold, "And what would that be?"

"The effects of this spell are permanent." Gold said, looking at Emma's concerned face.

"Then they'll be gone? I won't hurt anyone?" Emma asked, searching Gold's face, "I'd be normal?"

"Quite ordinary, "Gold said.

"Thanks," Emma said, looking him straight in the eye, "Please don't tell anyone I was here."

"Don't worry about me, dearie, "Gold said looking up and smirking, "It'll be our little secret."

Emma left out the side door as fast as she could making sure she wasn't seen. She ran back to where she had hidden her bug and headed to the Estate Gold had clearly marked on her map.


	4. Then comes acceptance

**_This one is a bit longer because I really got into everything and I tried to follow the storyline a little more. This is also the Chapter where Emma tells Killian about the baby!_**

Emma parked her car outside of the estate that Gold had marked. As she got out of her car she pulled her phone out and dialed. The phone began to ring. Someone on the other end picked up.

"Hey, mom, it's me, is Henry home?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, he-he's fine." She said, "Emma, I am _so_ sorry…" Snow took in a breath, "about what happened yesterday. I don't want you to _ever_ think that we are afraid of you." Emma's chest felt a little less painful with her mother's words.

"Don't worry, it doesn't matter." Emma said, even though she knew it did.

"Of course it matters- "Snow said, emotion in her voice.

"This is all going to be over soon, "Emma said, cutting her mother off, "I just wanted to let you know I'm ok. I have a way to fix everything. I'm going to get rid of my powers forever. I can't wait to be home for our cocoa with cinnamon."

"Emma,-" Snow started, but Emma hung up the phone before her mother could say another word. She stared at her phone and then placed her hand on her abdomen again. Nausea began to rise up for the first time since the day before. Emma ran and vomited into the trees next to the car. Wiping her mouth she got back into her car for a nap.

**_Four hours later_**

Emma awoke to the sound of Gold's cane tapping on her window. Emma opened her car door and stepped out leaving her phone in her seat. She didn't need someone trying to convince her not to do it. She followed Gold up the lavish walkway and into the front door, walked through a hallway and rounded into a dining room like room with a large chandelier in the middle. There were sliding doors at the end. The lights surged with her power. Emma looked at her hands as the electric-like currents swirled around her fingers giving off a white glow at her palms. Gold moved across the room.

"You'll forgive me if I keep my distance," Gold spoke, gesturing to her hands, "it seems your powers are becoming increasingly out of control."

Emma looked down at her abdomen, "Yeah, it was a rough night." She looked up at Gold, "So what do I need to do?"

Gold gestured towards the double sliding doors, a glow beaming through the cracks, "I've already cast the spell inside that room." Emma looked at the doors, "All you have to do i-is step through that door." Emma gave him a wary look, "What's wrong?" He said.

"It's just, I have this secret," Emma said, "Well sort of, and I guess I'm just scared that I shouldn't do this, th-that you'll try to hurt me." Her hands went to her abdomen. Gold didn't notice.

"I can't make you go through those doors, but you know I've changed," Gold said, "but you still have doubts?"

"Would you blame me?" Emma said.

Gold looked a little hurt at first, but then muttered, "No."

"Is it safe?" Emma inquired looking down where her hands rested and then back to Gold, "Will I be ok?"

"No magic is without risk," Gold said, "Even magic used to take away magic. Look, this is very much _your_ choice."

Using her super power she could tell he was telling the truth, even if he hadn't actually answered her question.

"It's going to stop me from hurting people?" Emma asked.

"That much I can promise, yes." Gold said.

Emma turned at looked at the door, thinking if she really wanted to go in there. She turned to Gold.

"What would you do?" Emma asked Gold.

"I wouldn't go in there for anything," Gold said, matter of factly.

"What? Why?" Emma asked confused.

"Because, Emma, I'm not like you," Gold said, "I'm a man that makes wrong decisions… selfish decisions."

"But you spent all that time looking for Neal, y-you sacrificed yourself to save the tow- you married _Belle._" Emma said.

"And each time I meticulously undid all the good." Gold said, "Neal is dead, the town is in danger again, and Belle knows the beast that I am… and that's a man that always chooses power. But you, you always do what is right, what is unselfish."

Emma turns towards the door again. She turns back, "Gold." Gold turns towards Emma, " Thank you." She almost whispers.

"Of course," Gold says, "We have no choice." Gold then turns and walks away.

Emma turns towards the door. Slowly she steps towards the door, reaching her hand out.

"Emma, stop," She heard Elsa say suddenly behind her.

Emma twisted around, "Elsa, what the hell are you doing here? You have to _leave_ now." The lights sparked in the chandelier above them.

"I'm sorry," Elsa said, dodging sparks, "I won't let you do this."

"My powers are out of control, there's no other way," Emma said, fighting back tears, "Please go _now._"

"No, you didn't give up on me when you nearly froze to death in that ice cave, so I'm not giving up on you now," Elsa stated, "I know how scary it is, hurting someone you love. I've lived in fear of that my _entire_ life, " Elsa and Emma looked around as the lights continued to surge, "But giving up on your magic is not the answer, there is another way."

"Yeah, you told me all about how Anna's love saved you, and that's great, but guess what?" Emma began to softly sob, "My version of that with Henry didn't work… this is all I have left." Emma turned back and put her hand out to grab the door knob. Sparks began to fly as she got closer.

"I was wrong," Emma pulled her hand back as Elsa spoke, "It wasn't just Anna's love that saved me." Emma turned to face Elsa once more.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked confused.

"When I landed in this strange town, I was certain that without Anna, I was doomed, " Else said, taking a step towards Emma, "But I got control over my powers again _without her._"

"How?" Emma said.

"I-I didn't really know until today, until the same thing happened to you, then it finally hit me," Elsa took another step towards Emma, "It's not just Anna or Henry's love that can save us, they accept us for who we are and that's important, but it's not enough, "Elsa closed the gap, "You have to love yourself, Emma, the good and the bad. The only way to truly be in control of your powers is to embrace them. Because this," she gestured at the room surging with power, "this is who you _are._" Elsa held her hand out.

Emma looked at Elsa in shock, "What are you doing?"

"It's time to stop being afraid," Elsa said.

"But this could kill you." Emma said.

"I'll take that risk if you will." Elsa smiled, her hand still outstretched. Emma cautiously grabbed her hand. A wave of calming magic surged through the house as a tear rolled down Emma's cheek. She smiled and stared at Elsa's hand in hers. Emma's eyes met Elsa's.

"I want to tell you something, something no one else knows." Emma said, scared out of her mind.

"I'm all ears, " Elsa said walking with Emma on their way out of the house.

Emma stopped, "I'm pregnant. I think that's why all of this happened."

Elsa looked at Emma in shock and her gaze moved to her belly, "Really?"

"Yeah, "Emma laughed, "My mother is going to kill me."

All of a sudden, Killian was running into the room, "Swan! Are you alright?" He said as he wrapped her into his arms.

"Sh-She's alright. She didn't get rid of her magic." She said locking eyes with Emma.

"I've never seen people so happy about me _not _doing something." She said continuing to look at Elsa.

"We'll find another way to defeat the Snow Queen, together." He said and before she could say anything his lips, those soft lips, were pressed into hers. This kiss felt different, urgent and passionate.

"Easy tiger, we've got company," Emma said breaking the kiss, "I didn't know you were such a fan of my magic."

"Why would you say that, Swan, I'm a fan of _ every_ part of you." Killian said, the twinkle of undying love in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked him.

"Of course, love, why?" Killian asked, still holding her body to his.

"If you look at me any harder, you're gonna drill a hole in my head." Emma said jokingly.

"I'm just relieved," Killian said, "We should go outside, I have a feeling there are a lot of worried people waiting to see you."

"Actually, Elsa, "Emma said, "You can go ahead, I wanted to talk to Killian for a minute, tell them we'll be right out."

"Sure," Elsa said as she gave Emma a look and then went out the door.

Emma looked into Killian amazing blue eyes, confusion written all over his face.

"You said you loved every part of me, "Emma said.

"Aye, "Killian said, "Until the day I shall die." Killian smiled hugging Emma a little tighter.

Emma hesitated. She didn't think this was going to be so hard. He loved her and she was starting to realize that she loved him, too. Looking down she pulled the pregnancy test from her jacket.

"Killian, do you know what this is?" Emma handed the test to Killian who softly sat her down and looked at the white stick.

"Is this one of those things that plays noise?" Killian said, turning the stick in his hand.

"No, Killian, it's a pregnancy test." Emma watched as Killian stopped, and she held her breath. _This is it this is when he runs. This is when he tells her he doesn't really love her. _

"Do these enchanted lines mean what I think they do, lass." Killian asked turning around with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"What do you think it means," She said, too scared to breathe.

"Am I to be a father?" Killian said as a giddy little grin began to creep onto his face.

Emma was confused. He was _happy. _Emma could not control the tears that had started rolling down her face.

"Yeah," She said, "What do you think?"

Killian scooped her up into his arms and twirled her. He then gently put her down and got on his knees, lifting her shirt and placing a kiss just below her belly button. He stood up and kiss her passionately once again. Once they broke he rested his forehead to hers.

"You've made me the happiest man in all the realms." Killian whispered.

"Really?" Emma asked, now crying happy tears.

"Aye, "Killian said, then gestured towards the door, "Shall we."

Emma locked her fingers with Killian as they walked outside.


	5. Then comes anxiety

_**Just wanted to clarify that, yes, everything that has happened in the show is happening in this **_**_fic. The only difference here is why her powers went crazy. I may change the storyline up a bit later, but for now, it's going side by side with the show as it is now. I'll probably get too impatient to wait for the show to write so I'll more than likely be writing my own bits after my side by side with "Fall" 04x10. Hope you enjoy! It's a little short, but she tells her parents!_**

Emma and Killian come out the front door to be greeted by her mother running up the driveway.

"Emma!" She said, locking Emma into an embrace, "Did you do it?"

"I didn't, "She said, "Thanks to Elsa."

Snow and Elsa laughed.

"I'm so so glad, "Snow said, emotion in her voice, "Just, please don't change."

"I don't want to, "Emma said, then her body stiffened.

"Emma? Are you ok?" Snow said, pulling away from the hug and looking at Emma who was now crying.

"I-," Emma started, then she looked around trying to find Killian. _Where did that damn pirate go?_ "I have to tell you something, "She said and then looked at her father, "I just don't want you to be mad, or- or hate me."

"Emma," Snow said, concerned, "We could never hate you."

"Yeah, What's this about?" Charming said.

Just then Killian appeared at her side. Grabbing his hand and taking a breath, she looked up at her parents and Henry.

"_We _have something to tell you," She said, looking at Killian and squeezing his hand. Killian was smiling from ear to ear.

"Wait, wait, wait, "David said, picking up Emma's left hand, "I don't see a ring."

Snows eyes went wide, "You've been feeling sick, throwing up, and so tired" she said, "How did I not see this coming?" Snow looked up at David.

"See what coming?" David said, looking so confused. Snow rolled her eyes.

"Emma?" Snow said, "Care to enlighten your father?" A small smile was beginning to creep onto her lips.

"I-" Emma started, "We- Killian and I are going to have a baby."

David's jaw dropped, "You're _what_?" Snow smacked him, but his gaze fell onto Killian.

"You!" David yelled and Snow smacked him again.

Snow pulled Emma and Killian into a loving embrace and then looked at David.

"We are so happy for you, sweetheart, "Snow said to Emma.

"But-"David started.

"No 'buts', "Snow said, "There is no use in getting angry, David. What's done is done. Now congratulate your daughter."

David pouted and then looked to Emma, "Congratulations, Emma." He then shot a glare at Killian, "And _you_" He shot at the pirate, "We will be talking about this."

Emma gave her father a hug to soften him up. She then slipped the pregnancy test out of her pocket and handed it to her mother.

"See? It's official," Emma said and then breathed a sigh of relief. _That went a lot better than I thought! _

"I'm going to be a big brother?" Henry stated, excitement in his voice.

"Yeah, kid, you are." Emma said, giving him a hug and ruffling his hair.

"So, your powers, "Her mother said, changing the subject, "You have control of them again?"

Emma smiled a huge smile at her mother, "Absolutely." She stated and turned to do her first bit of magic. She rolled up her sleeves as she looked up at the sky, smiling. Bringing her palms up, she began to wiggle her fingers. Magical colors and lights shot to the sky. All of a sudden they burst into fireworks. Killian put his hook to the small of her back, placing his good hand on her abdomen. Snow glanced over to the couple and then tugged on David's shirt. David looked to where Snow was nudging her head. As he saw the love in Killian and Emma's eyes, David's disapproving look melted. He pulled Snow in to his side, looking down at her with a smile. Snow looked at her amazing daughter.

"Cool." Henry said, looking at his mom, then at her wrist, "Hey, where did you get that," He gestured to the yellow ribbon tied to her wrist.

"I don't know," Emma said, confused.

"Emma, what's happening, "Elsa asked, tugging at an identical ribbon that was also tied to her wrist. Emma looked at Elsa's arm, surprise in her eyes. They began to tug on the ribbons, but they weren't budging.

"Gah, it won't come off," Emma said, pulling harder.

"Mine won't either, "Elsa said, as Emma's magical fireworks began to dissipate.

All of a sudden, a sinking feeling hit Emma in the gut as the yellow ribbons began to glow. A small gasp left Emma's lips.

"I feel it too, "Elsa said, "It's like it's funneling all my magic away… li-like it's harnessing it somehow." Elsa said shaking her head with her hand still placed on the ribbon.

"Do you have any idea what this is?" David asked the two women.

"No," Emma said, a very concerned look on her face, "But I have a pretty good idea where it came from."


	6. Then Comes Passion

**_This is all smutty fluff. I love a good smut chapter. _**

Emma and Killian walked hand and hand as they went towards Granny's. Killian was absent-mindedly rubbing Emma's hand as they walked. He lifted her hand to look at the yellow ribbon.

"I wonder what they do," Killian thought out loud.

"I don't know, and tonight, I don't want to care." She said as they got closer to the small diner/inn, "We should go through the back." Emma said.

Hurt flashed in Killian's eyes before he nodded, "Aye, "he said, "Not everyone in the town knows that we are to be parents." Killian brought her hand to his lips and softly kissed the top. Bowing, he led her to the back door to the inn. Once they got in, going up the stairs felt like forever, then they got to Killian's room. Killian rummaged around his body for the key.

"I got it, "Emma said, flicking her wrist, unlocking and opening the door.

Before she knew what was happening, she was in his room, his lips pressed hard against hers. It felt different, but Emma wasn't complaining. His hand and hook at her hips, he pushed her towards the bed, Emma began to pull his jacket off. Struggling some she snapped her fingers and it was no longer on him.

"I can get used to this, "Killian said, as she pulled his shirt off the old fashioned way, "I think it's your turn, "he said, pulling her jacket off and her shirt over hear head. Killian stopped.

"What?" Emma said, standing half naked while he stared.

"I'm just picturing you _rounder_, "He said, moving his hands in a circular motion above her belly. Emma's hands went to her abdomen. Killian guided her to the bed and laid her down. He hovered over her and with a gently kiss, took her breath away. _Those soft, soft lips. _He broke away and moved to her abdomen, kissing just below her belly button. Emma ran her hand through his hair and smiled. Killian came back to her lips and kissed with urgency, then made his way down her neck. His good hand started to unbutton her pants. With his hand on one side and his hook on the other, he slowly pulled her pants and panties off at the same time. He then moved back over her, hovering as he planted kisses all up her body until she came back to her lips. Emma could feel how much he wanted her through his pants. The bulge grew as she rested her hand on it, rubbing ever so slightly as they kissed. Her other hand made it's way to his belt buckle and she proceeded to take his pants off slowly. He kicked his pants the rest of the way off and settled between her, now, open legs. Putting his hand behind her back he unfastened her bra with skill and rid her of it. Stopping to take in the sight of her naked body, he lowered his head and kissed her.

"I love you, Swan, "Killian said, "I just want to make sure you know that."

Emma didn't feel the scared fleeing feeling in her stomach anymore. All she felt was warm, impenetrable love.

"I love you, too, Killian, "She said kissing him, "So, so much."

Killian lowered his body slightly and gently entered her. Running his hand through her golden hair. Emma gasped with pleasure as they began to move as one, slowly and passionately. Emma kissed Killian's neck and wrapped her arms around him; his body pressing firmly against her's now. Killian brought his good hand to grab Emma's thigh, thrusting just a little harder than before. Emma's head and body arched back as she reacted to the increased speed. Killian began to breathe heavier, short breaths as the threat of release drew closer. With every thrust Emma let out a quiet moan, his thrusts hitting that amazing spot inside her.

"Killian, "Emma whispered, breathlessly, "don't stop."

"Wouldn't… dream of it… love. "Killian whispered back, almost not able to speak. Killian buried his head in the nape of her neck, sweating and kissing her neck desperately. Just ask Killian was close to his release, Emma found hers, tightening around him. The sensation pushed Killian over the edge, causing him to spill inside her. Both of their bodies jerking with pleasure.

Killian began kissing all over Emma's face, then her chest until he finally came to her belly. He sat looking at the flat abdomen that would swell with his child while Emma played with is hair. He placed a single kiss on her belly and then caressed where the kiss stayed. He then laid his head on Emma's belly. Emma laughed.

"What do you think you're going to hear?" Emma asked, sitting up on her elbows.

"I don't know, " He laughed, "It was worth a try." He got up and laid next to Emma and she settled onto his chest, pulling the covers over them. Emma began to play with Killian's chest hair, swirling them with her index finger.

Just then, she heard an urgent knock and before they could speak, Snow was barging into the door.

"Oh my gosh, "Snow said, covering her eyes," I-I'm sorry, can you get dressed?" Snow said, now visibly blushing and hurrying out of the door. Once she left the room, Emma and Killian quickly dressed and stepped out into the hall.

"What's wrong, "Emma asked, "Is it Henry?" Emma's stomach began to tighten.

"No, no, nothing like that, "Snow said, "but you're going to want to see this." Snow ushered them out and to the clock tower where everyone else was waiting.


	7. Then comes panic

Elsa stood looking through binoculars at a nasty purple cloud filled with mirror shards, ominously draping over Storybrooke. She takes the binoculars down and hands them to Snow.

"I was right, "Elsa said, "my aunt is actually doing this."

Snow looked through the binoculars and pulled them down slowly, fear in her eyes, "The spell of shattered sight." She said, handing the binoculars to David who slowly raised them to his eyes.

He pulled them down slowly, "We open up the mines and the vault and take shelter there."

"It's magic, "Regina spouted, "it doesn't care about ceilings." Emma looked at her, sadness creeping across her face, "It's started." Regina finished.

"How long?" Killian asked as Regina lifted the binoculars.

"By sundown," She said from being them. She pulled them down, "by sundown, everyone in this town with start… tearing each other apart."

"Ok, "Emma said, "It's simple," Everyone looked at her, "let's not be in town."

"What about the giant ice wall keeping us in?" Regina asked.

"Follow me and I'll explain. Dad can you get a pickaxe from the mines?" Emma asked. Everyone else began looking at her, very confused.

Everyone stood in front of the giant ice wall at the town line.

"Hardly an elegant solution, "Regina said. Eyeing the ice wall.

"Nothing wrong with brute force if it works, "Emma said, standing next to Regina and also eyeing the ice wall. Leroy (aka Grumpy) stood next to her.

"If we could get over we could build a frame and take people over one at a time." Leroy said.

David stepped forward with rope and a pickaxe.

"Be careful, "Snow said, "You're new grandchild needs to meet you."

"I will, " David said, starting towards the ice wall as he took a big breath. Standing straight in front of the wall he took his first swing. All of a sudden, more ice shot up in front of it, knocking David to the ground. Emma and Snow rushed to his side.

"Emma, step back, "David said as he saw his daughter next to him, "I don't want you or, God forbid, the baby getting hurt." Emma began to retreat to the road as Elsa was picking something up.

"Elsa, be careful," Emma said, "we don't know how this thing will react."

Elsa stood up, "It's my sister's necklace, "Elsa said, holding it up, "It's a sign that everything will be ok."

"Is everyone into this hope thing now?" Regina said, annoyed.

"If we're gonna win we've gotta stop wasting time, "Emma said, " Mom, Dad, we need to go tell everybody what's going on. If this thing goes down everyone needs to be separated from their loved ones if they don't want to hurt each other." Emma looks sadly at Killian, "Killian, go to the docks, see if we can use boats to get people out that way."

Snow and David headed to town. Killian lagged behind.

"I have to warn Robin Hood, "Regina said, "his camp's not far from here."

"Ok, go, "Emma Said, "Elsa and I will go talk to Gold and see if he has any ideas. Henry, you come with us."

"No!" Regina interrupted, "He's with me, I'm his best chance." She said, holding him back with her.

"Actually, that might not be true, "Elsa said, "Emma and I? I-I think we're immune."

"_What?_" Regina said, obviously surprised at the news.

Elsa brought her hand up and Emma followed, "These ribbons, if the Snow Queen wants us to be her sisters, then the curse won't effect us."

"Yeah, "Emma said, "I should definitely take Henry."

"No," Regina said angrily, "You're apart of this nut job's plan, I want Henry with me as long as it's safe for him."

"It's ok, mom, "Henry said, "I'll be fine with her, just take care of my little brother or sister." Emma walked to Henry and gave him a big hug.

"No problem, kid, "Emma said, "I'll protect this little bean with my life

" She squeezed Henry, "Be careful."

"We gotta go, "Regina said, staring up at the ominous magical cloud starting to produce thunder, "this is happening now."

Regina ushered Henry into her car while Elsa and Emma walked towards Emma's bug.

"Swan, "Killian said, "A word please?"

"Ok, "Emma said, "but make it fast, we don't have much time." She motioned for Elsa to head towards her car.

"I just, "Killian said, "if this curse is truly going to turn us into our worst selves, don't listen to a word I say, if you were to come across me."

Emma smiled, "I know Killian, I-"

"I love you, too… Emma. "Killian said, then turned and walked away.

Emma made her way to her little yellow bug, Elsa standing with a grin on her face.

"Don't look at me like that, "Emma said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, "Elsa said.

"Ok, "Emma said, squinting at her, "Let's get going. "Emma climbed into the driver seat.

"Do you think Gold can help?" Elsa asked Emma as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"I don't know, "Emma said, then turned on the ignition and started her drive to Gold's shop.

* * *

><p>Emma and Elsa walked into Gold's shop.<p>

"Gold?" Emma called out when she didn't notice him at the counter.

"He's not here, "Belle shouted from the back room and walked in through the curtain, "but I can help you."

"The Snow Queen has enacted her curse, we were hoping Gold knows of a way to counter it." Emma said, heart beating in her chest.

"Oh, "Belle said, visibly frightened, "let me check my books and see if I can find something that can help."

Belle rummaged through old books and picked up a rather large one. She began flipping and stopped, running her finger across the printed script as she read.

"Any luck?" Emma asked, impatient, exhaustion waving over her. _Oh joy, _she thought, _pregnancy symptoms in the midst of an impending curse, I am going to need to hug my mother after this is all over._

"No, "Belle said, looking down at the book and sighing, "it appears to be pretty much unstoppable." She looked up at Emma and Elsa, "the one thing I did find is there _may_ be a way to _undo_ the effects from anyone it touches." Emma and Elsa gave her a surprised and hopeful look.

"That's wonderful, "Elsa said, visibly excited.

"It's that when somebody has been touched by this spell, that you can use them to undo it, with a strand of their hair you can make some kind of counterspell, like a vaccine."

Elsa stops, thinking, "My sister, "she said.

"_What?_" Emma asks.

"My aunt said that she put me in that urn, "Elsa said, the wheels in her head turning, "I didn't believe her, because Anna would _never _do that… unless she was under that spell." She said looking from Emma to Belle, "We have to get to her."

"But yo-you still don't know where she is, "Belle said, confused.

"Well, now you can help me find her, "She said, taking out a sparkly blue pouch, "You said if I had something of hers you could use this _locator_ spell… well, now I have something of hers!" She said, handing Belle a snowflake necklace she had just taken out of the pouch," Sometimes, sentimentality pays off, "she said to Emma.

"One point, Elsa, "Emma said, softly smiling.

"There's… _mirror _dust in this, "Belle said, looking at it under a magnifying glass, "actually _imbedded _ in the metal." She said, looking up at Emma and then Elsa.

"So I was right, "Elsa said, visibly upset, "She was under that spell. So, if we find Anna… she can save _everyone."_

"I'll round up the fairies, "Belle said, "They can set up shop somewhere close and we can figure out how to make the counterspell."

Elsa signed with relief as she grabbed Belle's hand, "Thank you." She turned to Emma, "Let's go."

"Elsa, "Emma said, "You realize this is a longshot, right? It was time travel when I brought you here and when Anna disappeared it wa-."

"Thirty years ago, I know," Elsa said, "But she's ok, she has to be, and I don't care how old she is, she can save us."

"Ok then, "Emma said, looking down at the locator spell in her hand and then to the necklace, " We're relying on mirror dust and fairies, but we have a plan now and that's progress." Emma looked up to Elsa, "Let's go find your sister. "


	8. Then comes desperation

Emma and Elsa exited Gold's shop, once Elsa was outside she pulled her sister's necklace out.

"Ok, "Emma said, pulling the locator spell out and uncorking it, beginning to pour it over the necklace, "here we go." A little light began to shine in the center, "Hah!" Emma said, slightly surprised. Even after the last few days, the still has small doubts that magic is reliable.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Elsa asked, smiling at the glow in her hand.

"Yeah, "Emma said, "I know this spell, it get's brighter the closer you get to your goal, it's how my parent's found each other." She smiled.

Elsa held the necklace up, the necklace brightening ever so slightly as she turned and making a soft high-pitched ring.

"Did you see that?" Elsa said, excited, "That means it found her, right? She's out there?" she was almost dancing at the thought of finally finding her sister.

"How abou- yeah," She said smiling and then rushed Elsa on, "Don't just stand there, let's keep going."

Elsa and Emma continued on, the necklace dimming at some turns and then brightening back up as Elsa corrected her turn. She quickened her steps as the light grew brighter, her glance falling on the building before her.

"The library?" Elsa said, confused, "But I've been inside before and Anna wasn't there."

"The library's… well, a funny place, "Emma started, "there are all these tunnels underneath."

"You think she could be down there?" Elsa asked.

"Regina kept a whole dragon under there for 28 years, "Emma said, "I sure you can fit a small princess, too."

"Yes, "Elsa said, "frozen by the Snow Queen. That's why we never found Anna," Elsa opened the door to the library, "but now we will."

Elsa and Emma entered the library and enter the elevator. Emma looked at Elsa, who was looking around at this new aged technology.

"You ready?" Emma asked and Elsa jumped at Emma's voice.

Elsa took a deep breath, "Ready as I'll ever be, "She said. Emma moved to lower the elevator. The gears began to turn as the elevator shut and descended. Elsa, visibly frightened, grabbed Emma's hand. Once at the bottom, Emma and Elsa stepped out into the mines and continued to follow the glowing necklace. Elsa turned a corner and pointed.

"There," Elsa said as she and Emma picked up speed, Elsa pointed again, excitedly, "There!" Elsa rounded a corner, Emma close behind. They came upon a dead end, "_What?_" Elsa said, staring dumbfounded, "No! How can there be a barrier? _Look _how bright the glow is. She must be practically _right_ on the other side, "She said gesturing at the wall, "Anna, are you there?" She called out, but she heard nothing in response.

"Look at this dust," Emma said, "it just recently fell. All the new ice spiking and earth shaking that the Snow Queen's been doing must have caused it."

Elsa stepped back, "I can move this."

"No, Elsa, stop, "Emma said, holding her hand up, "As much as I enjoyed our last cave-in, I don't want to do it again, especially now that I've got another life to think about."

"But she's _right_ there!" Elsa said, desperately.

"Then we'll find another way, " Emma said, reassuringly.

Elsa stopped, discontent on her face.

"Don't worry, "Emma said, putting a hand on Elsa's shoulder, "We're going to find her."

Emma and Elsa made there way out of the mines. As the elevator stopped and opened, Emma pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed. A voice greeted on the other end.

"Mom, I need to you gather everyone and meet me at the library, "Emma said, "Make sure you bring Leroy, we need his help."

Emma and Elsa sat for what felt like forever before her parents, Leroy, and Regina walked in. Leroy put a map on the table they stood next to. They all began looking at where Emma had pointed out the spot they had stopped.

"Sure, " Leroy said, "Me and the guys can clear the tunnel, we have to work careful, but we can do it." Just then her father's phone rang.

"Let's go now," Elsa said.

David rummages for his ringing phone and digs it from his pocket.

"Excuse me." He said, walking away to answer it.

"Look at this mess, "Regina says, "a good mayor checks that these things are kept up to code." She continues, shooting accusing looks at Snow.

"Yeah well, if the mayor only has to worry about _one_ villain and it's _herself, _then that frees up a lot of time for infrastructure." Snow spits at Regina, "I've had other issues."

Emma looks down away from her mother and then to Leroy, "Leroy, how long to clear the passage?"

"A couple hours, maybe." He said looking from the map to Emma, "We can get right on it."

"That's wonderful, "Elsa said, sighing with relief.

"We don't have a couple hours, "Regina said, frustrated, "Have you guys not been watching the clock? It'll be sundown before you munchkins finish."

"Dwarfs, sister, "Leroy shot back.

"Like I care, "Regina said, giving him a menacing look, "Let's just blast through and take the risk."

Just then David comes back from his phone call.

"That was Belle over at the diner, "David said, walking back to the table, "Turns out they can possible make the counterspell even if we don't find Anna. They can pull the mirror dust out and try to use that."

"It's exactly the same?" Snow asks, a hint of hope in her voice.

"Almost, " David said, looking at Snow, "It'll take a little longer. The process is difficult and… it _will_ destroy the necklace."

"So, the necklace can save all of us _or_ Anna." Emma said, a tinge of sadness for Elsa in her voice.

"No! It can do both, we have time." Elsa said, desperately.

"No, we don't!" Regina said, frustrated, "Exploring these tunnels could take _days_."

"So, what'll it be folks, "Leroy said, "save the town or find the sister?"


	9. Then comes happiness

Elsa left the table where everyone was gathered and took out the necklace, looking at the low glow it still had. The rest of them began to talk.

"This shouldn't even be a conversation, "Regina said just above a whisper, "if we don't get the necklace to the fairies right now, we and all our loved ones will be hit by this vicious spell." Regina said as David looked back at Elsa. "It's one woman's life versus a whole town."

"Look, maybe we just haven't found an option where we don't have to lose anyone." Emma said, looking at Regina.

"Mmm, you're talking like a hero," Her mother said.

"Yes, "Regina said, "like all you Charmings always do." She said looking from Emma to Snow, "but right now that's not your job." Snow and David, looked down, sadness washing across their faces.

"You're more than heroes, "Regina continued, "you're _leaders_, which means making the tough choice where someone has to lose, and you have to say who." Snow and David continued to look down. Snow looked as if she were about to cry.

"I-I agree with Regina," She said, looking at Regina, "you're right." Everyone stopped and looked surprised. Regina looked at Emma, mouth gaping open.

"Yeah, " Emma said, "I heard it, too."

"We need to do what's best for the most people, "Snow said, "We need to give this town it's best chance."

"I'm so sorry, but we have to let the fairies destroy that necklace." David said, looking at Emma. Emma sadly looked in the direction of Elsa who was still holding her sister's necklace up and smiling at the glow. Emma began walking towards Elsa.

Emma placed her hand on Elsa's arm, "Elsa, we have to take the necklace to the fairies, it's our only hope at saving the town." Elsa began to softly cry and nodded her head. She handed Emma the glittery blue sack, heavy with the necklace's weight and turned away. Emma gently took it, walked back to her parents, and handing it to her father. Emma turned to thank Elsa, but she was gone. Emma felt a pang of guilt as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's the right thing to do," Snow said, walking around and giving her daughter a hug. Emma relaxed in her mother's embrace, tightening her arms around her. A lone tear escaped her eyes and she quickly broke from the embrace and wiped it away.

"Let's do this, "She said, and walked out of the library. Snow gave her husband a sad look, grabbed his hand and followed Emma out of the library with Regina in tow.

Emma walked into the diner with her mother, father, and Regina behind her. The diner had been turned into what looked like a chemistry lab. Belle rushed towards Emma.

"The necklace," Belle said, "Do you have it?"

"It's right here, "Emma said, handing Belle the small blue sack quickly. Belle handed it to the Blue Fairy. The Blue Fairy began to open the sack and shake the necklace out. Everyone watched, hopeful, as she poured several rocks into her hand.

"It's pebbles from the mine, "The blue fairy said, holding up the rocks.

"What?" Emma said, slightly pissed off.

"Where is it?" Snow said, fear and confusion beginning to set in.

"She tricked us so she could use to keep tracking down her _damn_ sister!" Regina said, her voice dripping with disdain, "I should know better than to trust blondes by now."

"Hey, I resent that, "Emma said, then turned to her parents, "We should go back and get it."

"No, it's," Belle said softly, "it's too late."

"Too late? Already?!" Snow said, slightly shouting.

"By the time you get back here, yes." Belle said, sadly, "without Anna being here physically, there's no way to make a counterspell in time."

"Time for a hope speech?" Regina said sarcastically towards Snow, "Virtues of blind faith?"

"Well," Snow said, back to Regina, "it seems Elsa's blind faith is exactly what's screwing us right now." Snow's voice rose with anger.

"Coming from you, that's just terrifying." Regina said, surprised.

"Well, I'm not giving up, "Emma said, "I know she's in the mines looking for Anna and I'm going to go help Elsa find her."

"Well then go, "Her father said, urgently, "Because right now that's our only shot."

Emma turned and walked out of the diner quickly, heading towards the Library. Just as the elevator was coming to a halt, Emma rushed the gate open before it stopped.

"Elsa!" Emma yelled as she ran through the mines.

"I'm sorry I have to try this!" Elsa yelled and Emma followed her voice. All of a sudden she heard a loud noise and found Elsa with a rush of ice and light coming from her hands and hitting the wall in front of her. As the wall fell away and Elsa stopped, Emma and Elsa looked through to see the beach.

"The beach?" Emma said confused, "that map couldn't have been more wrong."

Emma and Elsa looked up and down the beach.

"I don't understand, "She said, "She should be here." Elsa began to run, Emma followed behind her.

"Elsa, I'm sorry, "Emma said, "magic isn't always perfect."

"So even though it's still glowing, "Elsa started, "because she's not here it means…"

"The search is over, "Emma finished for Elsa, "30 years is a long time."

Elsa turned, sadly, "You think something has happened to her, and this has all been a mistake?"

"I think we need to deal with the problem in front of us right now." Emma said, her heart breaking with every word for Elsa, "I'm sorry." Elsa looked back at Emma with a deep sadness.

Elsa began to walk away, "I'm sorry, Emma, I have to have faith. I have to believe that she's-" Elsa stopped.

"What?" Emma said, walking backwards and looking down at the necklace.

"It stopped glowing," Elsa said, deflated.

"I'm sorry, "Emma said.

"She's really gone," Elsa says as her voice breaks, "this was the necklace I gave to Anna for her wedding, "Elsa began to smile a little, "It was among my mother's things, but to us, "she looked up, "it was new, "Elsa began to cry, "And I turned it into the last gift I ever gave her." Elsa began to softly sob.

Emma walked over to Elsa, "Elsa, I'm so sorry, but it's almost sundown, "Emma pleaded, "that cloud is gonna hit any time," Emma grabs Elsa hand, "We have to go and something tells me that being immune to the curse is not going to stop them from attacking us."

Elsa looked back down at her sister's necklace, "I failed, I deserve to be attacked… This… this is all I have left of Anna." Elsa began to cry, "Now I'll never know what happened to her." She looked down at the necklace, "Anna, wherever you are, whatever happened to you all those years ago, I'm so sorry I didn't find you. I still have faith, "Emma heard Elsa and turned to look at her, "I know you're out there somewhere. I won't give up hope. I just wish- I wish you were with me now."

Emma walked back over to Elsa, "Elsa come on." Elsa froze and then gasped as she opened her hand. A light reappeared on the necklace and began to grow. A woosh of magic surged form the necklace.

"Something is happening, "Emma said, looking around.

"Do you think it's my aunt's spell?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know." Emma said.

All of a sudden there was a whirlpool in the water in front of them, a light appeared in the center.

"What is that?" Elsa asked, scared.

A blast of light shot through the air, sending Emma and Elsa flying back and landing with a thud.

"Emma, Are you ok? I-Is the baby ok?" Elsa asked concerned.

"Yeah, I think so, "Emma said, rubbing her abdomen, "the sand made for a softer landing, I think." Just then Elsa tapped Emma's arm and pointed towards the water. A trunk sat where the whirlpool had been. The trunk opened and two people came out of it coughing up water and gasping for air. Elsa looked awestruck and then got up.

"Anna?" Elsa said, and Emma's gaze snapped to Elsa, "Anna!" Elsa was now running towards the woman who Emma now knew was Anna.

"Elsa!" Anna said, opening her arms to welcome her sister's embrace.

"Anna! I couldn't find you!" Elsa shouted.

"I was looking for you!" Anna said, "I put you in an urn!"

"I missed your wedding!" Elsa said.

"It's ok! We're here!" Anna said.

"But you're still young, " Elsa said.

"We were frozen!" Anna said.

"For 30 years… apparently!" the man said.

"How did this happen? How did you get here?" Elsa asked excited.

Emma stopped and looked at the necklace in her hand, "It's like you wished it."

Anna looked over at Emma, "My necklace, it was the wishing star!"

"This is an amazing miracle, " the man said, "but it is a cold miracle, and we're all wet, so…"

"Yes, " Emma said, "If we can get Anna back to the fairies right away, she might be able to stop the spell."

"Wait, " Elsa said looking at her sister, "there's something I have to do first." Elsa then pulled her sister into a tight hug. Anna gasped and then tightened her arms around her sister. Both of them began to cry.


	10. Then came shattered sight

**_If you're anything like me, you've probably read all the chapters I put up last night. I will be taking a short 2 day break as I, and everyone else in my house, is sick. Enjoy what I have and please leave reviews! I put constructive criticism to good use so don't be afraid to critique! Thank you for reading!_**

Emma took her phone from her pocket to call Belle.

"Hello?" Bella asked.

"Belle! We found Anna, " Emma said as they all began to hurry back to the diner, "We're on our way."

"Ok, "Belle said excitedly and then hung up.

"Ok," Emma said, "we need to get to the diner _now._" Elsa and Anna separated and they began to walk back to the diner, "Whose the guy?" Emma asked Elsa.

"Oh, "She said smiling and bringing the man up towards Emma, "This is Kristoff, he's Anna's Fiance." Elsa smiled.

"Nice to meet you," Emma said as they continued onto through the mines and out of the library. They walked out of the library into the main street.

"So this spell can't affect Anna because it already got her once?" Kristoff asked.

"Exactly, "Emma said, breathless as they speed walked to the diner.

"And the two of you?" Anna asked, confused.

"We're immune, " Emma said, "It's a long story. We-we just gotta hurry."

Emma began to run and the others followed as they rounder the fence in the front of Granny's and burst through. Emma couldn't register right away and then a sinking feeling hit her to the core. Chairs were strewn about, smoke from broken chemical bottles filled the air.

"What happened here?" Elsa asked, to no one in particular.

"What do you think?" Emma said, scanning the room, "The snow queen."

"What does this mean?" Anna asked Emma.

"It means that even with you here we can't protect everyone." Emma said flatly.

"So what do we do now?" Elsa asked.

"Prepare for the worst." Emma stated.

Emma pulled her phone out and called her mother.

"Mom, "Emma said, "The fairies are gone, the whole place is wrecked. We have Anna, but we can't do anything." Emma fought tears that threatened to spill over.

"We have a plan, "Snow said, "Meet us at the sheriff's station."

"Ok, "Emma said, "on our way." Emma hung her phone up and motioned for everyone to start moving, "come on, my parents have a plan."

They all got to the sheriff's station as quickly as possible. She walked in the room to see her parents with Neal.

"Mom, Dad, you said you have a plan, "Emma said, then noticed the tears in her mother's eyes.

"Kristoff?" David said, walking towards the man.

"David?" Kristoff said, oddly familiar with Emma's father.

"You cut your hair, "David said going in for a hug.

"So did you!"Kristoff said reciprocating. They both embraced and laughed.

"I see you brought your lovely fiancé, Joan?" David said, motioning towards Anna.

"Joan?" Kristoff asked Anna with a puzzling look on his face.

"It was a… code name." Anna admitted, she turned to David, "David! I like your short hair… not that I didn't like it long or that I thought it was…" She paused, "It's good to see you." She finally said.

"Likewise, "David said, hugging Anna. He broke the embrace and motioned towards Snow and his son," This is my wife Snow, and our son Neal, and, "motioning towards Emma, "Our daughter Emma." Emma waved.

"Wait? What? How can she be your daughter?" Anna asked very confused.

Emma interrupted," Look it's a long story. Once we survive this curse I'll be happy to tell you all about it." Emma turned to her parents, "The plan… what's the plan."

Snow walked around the desks in the middle of the room and picked up the keys to the jail. Turning to Emma she lifted them up.

"This is the plan." Snow said.

"What?" Emma said, her heart sinking.

"You and Anna and Elsa are the only ones immune, "Snow said, "so the rest of us need to protect ourselves." She held the keys out for Emma.

"You might wanna try that desk, old friend, "David said to Kristoff, motioning to a desk with handcuffs on it, "It's sturdy and cuff keys are in the top drawer."

"I'm not locking you in there, "Emma said looking at her mother.

"Yes, you have to, "Snow said, still holding up the keys.

"We won't be able to hurt anyone from in here." David said.

"Take the keys, Emma." Her mother said. Emma looked at her mother and the tears came pouring out.

"I don't know what's gonna happen, I don't know how long it's gonna last, I don't know what gonna happen to me, to-to my baby." Emma couldn't stop the tears as her hand went to her belly, "I mean, what if – what if you starve to death in there?"

"No, Emma, "Snow said smiling, "You're going to fix this thing, and then you're gonna come back and save us." Snow was still holding the keys out to Emma, shaking them slightly.

"You think?" Emma said, pausing at the possibility of being the savior, yet again.

"We believe in you, "David said. Smiling at his daughter.

"Please, "Snow said shaking the keys again. Tears welling in her eyes and beginning to trickle down her face. Emma walked to her mother and took the keys, "Now you know Henry's in the safe place, "Emma walked over to her father's cell and began to lock the door, "And Regina and the others can take care of themselves.

"What about the baby?" Emma asked her father, more tears streaming down her face.

"Don't worry, "David said as Emma walked to Snow's cell, "Neal won't be with us." Emma whipped around.

"Who's gonna take him?" Emma asked, terrified of the answer. Neal began to fuss. Emma looked at her mother who began to hand her baby brother to her, sobbing as she lifted him up to his big sister.

"You are," Snow said, settling Neal into Emma's arms.

"Oh, " Emma said, looking down at her sweet younger brother, rigid with lack of practice, "Oh." Emma said again. Snow went back into her cell and shut the door with a loud clank.

"We don't fear your magic, Emma, "Snow said, her face now red and puffy from crying and tear still flowing from her eyes, "It's what's gonna allow you to take on the Snow Queen and win."

"And when you do, you'll be right back here unlocking these doors, "David said.

Emma looked down at her little brother, so innocent, just like she had been when her parents put her in that wardrobe. _Why does something traumatic always have to happen to my family. _

"We trust you and Henry's right, you're special." Her mother said, "And you are gonna use that specialness and save us, both of you." Snow said to Emma and Elsa.

Elsa looked from David to Snow with tears in her eyes, "You have wonderful parents, Emma."

Emma turned around to face Elsa, tears streaming from her face as she bounced Neal to sleep absentmindedly.

"I know," Emma said, her voice cracking from the sobs she tries to hold back.

"Swan, a word?" Emma hears Killian's voice and sees him standing in the entryway, her eyes widened.

"Elsa, "Emma said, holding her brother out, "Can you hold my brother?" She said, continuing to cry.

"Of course, "Elsa said, rushing over and taking Neal from Emma gently, "It's okay," She whispered to Neal. David looked at his son with longing eyes. Snow looked at him, tears streaming down her face. Elsa brought Neal to Snow and she put her hand on his small hat-covered head. Neal was sucking his thumb and Snow began to cry even harder.

"What are you doing here?" Emma said behind a river of tears, "You know what's about to happen."

"Aye, "Hook said, his hand going to Emma's abdomen as he looked up at Emma," I just needed to see you before I chain myself to the dock for the protection of all, I… I needed to see you one more time." Emma cried harder as her heart exploded with pain. _ What if something happened to him? He is now the father of the life inside of me? I can't lose him, I can't lose someone else that I love. _

"Killian," She took a breath in, "I'm not a tearful goodbye kiss person, " she said looking up into his blue eyes. She cried even harder, "But maybe just this once." Emma brought her hands to his scruffy face and kissed Killian hard, wrapping her arms around him. The kiss broke and she hugged him to her as hard as she could, not wanting to let go. Their embrace broke and she rested her hands at his jaw and her forehead to his, trying to remember his smell and the fell of his lips on hers.

"Goodbye," Killian said finally, "take care of our little pirate." Killian pulled away, turned, and left quickly. Emma exhaled deeply as one hand went to her abdomen and the other to her lips. _That didn't feel like an 'I'll see you again' kind of kiss. _She thought, but she had no time to think. She turned and went to Elsa.

"Ok," She sniffed as she held her arms out to receive her brother. Thunder began to rumble louder and louder.

"Not long now, "Kristoff said looking out the window.

Anna walked to the window and looked out. She turned and looked at everyone in the room.

"Looks like one more adventure together." Anna said.

Elsa walked to look out the window with Anna. Emma looked at her mother, they were both still crying as Neal began to fuss again.

"Here it comes, "Snow said, taking a deep breath. David and Snow reached their hands out and held tight to each other's hands.

Emma looked to her mother, "I'm scared, "She said, looking down at her brother.

"Emma, " Snow said, "Don't be, you will beat this, I believe in you." Snow brought her hand up to Emma's cheek.

Snow turned to David and locked both her hands with his as the storm got louder.

"Never let go, " she said to David, shaking her head.

"Hey, "David said, "Don't be afraid. You know, we share a heart, and _nothing _can come between two halves of one heart. These are just… precautions." David looked deeper into Snow's eyes," No spell is strong enough to break what we have."

Just then the thunder became even louder as shards of glass began raining down on everyone. Emma crouched down and covered her sleeping brother. Then, all of the noise stopped and Emma looked stood up and looked at her parents who were glaring at each other.

"Oh no," Emma said.

**_I have decided that I want to keep this story as close to the storyline as possible so my updates for this one will have to be in time with the episodes that air. I am, however, starting a new fic to keep me busy that starts from the beginning and, depending on how the story goes, it may link up with this one. New updates will be coming this Sunday, December 7! _**


	11. Then came lust

**_Thank you so much for reading my fic! I really appreciate all of the reviews, follows, and favorites. I figured I owed you guys something since I decided to go with the storyline more. Here is a nice, smutty, flashback of the night Killian and Emma conceived their precious little bundle on the way. Hope you enjoy! _**

**_Three weeks earlier_**

Emma knocked lightly on the dark wooden door in front of her, looking around to make sure no one was around. She stood with her hands in her back pockets as she teetered from toe to heel. She could hear shuffling on the other side of the door. That's when the feeling to flee hit.

_I shouldn't be here. _She thought. _We just started dating, or whatever this is._ She took her hands out of her pockets and wrung them together. Just as she turned to leave, a strong hand grabbed her wrist.

"Swan, love, what's wrong?" She heard Killian said as he pulled her back to his door.

"I just-,"Emma started, but didn't know what to say after. She looked down at her hands and then looked up at Killian, a puzzled look on his face. Before she knew what her body was doing her lips were crashing with his, her hands in his hair as he stumbled back. He used his hook and caught them with the doorframe and broke away.

"Now that's a good reason to wake me up in the middle of the night," He said, smirking at her.

"Shut up," she said, smacking him in the chest, pushing him out of the way, and walking into his room. His room was filthy. There were clothes strewn about everything, Styrofoam to-go containers lying around, and it didn't look like he knew how to sweep to save his life. Emma turned to Killian. His blue eyes caught the moonlight just right and that little smirk, while most definitely irritating, brought out the dimples in his cheeks. Emma was back at his lips, running her hands through his hair, turning him as she tried to guide him to his bed. Once his legs hit the bed his eyes shot open and he broke away.

"Swan, wait, " he said sliding from between her and the bed, "What's wrong, love?"

It was so irritating how Killian could read her like a book. It was as if every emotion and thought of hers was written plainly on her skin for him to see. Emma sat on the bed and Killian followed, wrapping her in his arms.

"I just-" Emma started again, "We've been at this dance for so long." Emma finally said, "We've fought and kissed and fought and kissed." She said, tilting her head back and forth.

"Emma, I don't want to pressure you into something you're not ready for," Killian said. Emma shot him a dirty look.

"How do you know what I'm ready for?" She said angrily.

"Swan, "He said, turning her towards him, "I love what this is, I love kissing your lips, I love courting you, and you know I've wanted _this _for a long time. But, Swan, you've lost a lot of people, you're heart has been broken in so many ways even I don't know how to fix it." Emma looked down. "But if this is what you want, if this is what you're ready for, I'll take great pleasure in making sure it means something."

Emma took a breath and looked into Killian's eyes. She loved the way they sparkled, how his dimples danced along his cheeks when he talked while he smiled, and _god_, who couldn't love the accent. Emma took Killian's hand into hers and kissed the top. She looked up at Killian and kissed him, her lips brushing softly on his.

"I want this, "Emma said, whispering against his lips.

Killian smirked under her lips, "As you wish," he said as he pulled her to lay on the bed, his hand and hook finding her hips. Emma lifted her leg to rest on his thigh as their kissing grew more urgent and breathing grew labored. Emma rolled and sat on top of the bulge that was growing between them stripping her white tank top off. She leaned down, her hair draping over then and kissed him hard. Killian flipped her so that he was on top and proceeded to take off his shirt, his taut body glistening in the moonlight.

Emma reached to unbutton her pants, but Killian stopped her.

"Allow me, love," He said using his good hand to unbutton her pants and then sliding them down with remarkable ease. Killian stopped and stared at the beautiful woman before him.

"What?" Emma said, her arms cautiously covering her middle.

"Nothing, Swan," He said, "Just admiring your remarkable beauty." In one foul swoop he rested between her legs, hovering over her half naked body. He leaned down and softly kissed her lips before kissing the corner of her mouth, then tracing her jawline with his mouth. A gasp escaped her lips as he began kissing the sensitive spots of her neck and then began leaving a trail of kisses down her chest, between the valley of her breasts, down her abdomen and stopping at the top of her panties. He tugged at her panties with his teeth and Emma took a shaky breath looking up at the ceiling as her hands went to his hair. He began kissing the outside of her panties all the way until he stopped in the spot she wanted him most, her body arching and her legs falling open at his actions. Killian used his good hand and slid her panties to the side and lowered his head, gently licking the small bud that ached with tension. Emma couldn't hold back the moan that left her lips and Killian smirked. Killian came back up to Emma's mouth and kissed her hard, his bulge rubbing between her legs.

Emma broke the kiss, "You tease," She joked as she began fumbling with his belt buckle. Killian stopped her hand and undid the buckle and his pants and slid them down his legs, his full length now visible to Emma. Emma's eyes widened.

"What?" Killian asked, looking down at his member, "You thought I was joking all this time when I referred to it as a ship?" Emma couldn't help, but laugh at his absurd comment.

Before Killian could torture her anymore she quickly slid her panties down and kicked them to the floor. Killian cocked his eyebrows.

"Impatient are we?" Killian said, smirking at her. Emma reached up, pulling him down by his arms as she flipped so she was on top. She leaned down and kissed him hard again, hovering every so slightly over his member, just the tip touching her entrance. Killian was the one to break the kiss this time.

"Now who's the tease, "he said, thrusting his hips upward, but she moved up as he did, smiling. Killian smirked and then flipped her over so that he was on top again. Leaning down to kiss her, he gently entered her, a moan escaping both of their lips amongst their kisses. Emma wrapped her arms around Killian as they settled into a slow, passionate rhythm. Killian ran his good hand through her golden hair as the threat for release grew closer. Emma's hands grasped at his muscular back as, she too, got close. Killian slowed, hitting that perfect spot, hoping to get Emma to her release first. A moan from Emma proved too much as his body jerked with pleasure, his head buried in her shoulder, kissing her collar bone. Emma reached her climax shortly after, tightening around his spent member, both of them breathing heavily as they held tightly to one another. Killian was the first to break away, lying breathless next to her as he pulled the covers over them. Emma turned and settled herself on his chest as he tightened his arm around her.

"I love you, Emma," Killian said, starting to drift off to sleep.

_I can't say it, I can't do this, _Emma thought her fleeing thoughts coming back, but her mouth betrayed her, "I love you, too, Killian."


	12. Then came hatred

**_After the promo for the next episode, I think I'm going to start going full AU with this one. I will probably take some dialogue and possible a little bit of storyline from the show, but I won't be waiting for the show to air to keep updating. YAY! lol I will have several chapters from this latest episode though, so bare with me as I will finish the rest and update them tomorrow. [= Enjoy!_**

**_Present day, Sheriff station_**

Emma stood in the office with Elsa, looking out at her parents, but they weren't her parents. Instead, they were angry people, shouting hurtful things, things that cut right through the heart.

"Prince _Charming_," Snow said, glaring at David, "_Finally_ I'm seeing you clearly."

"And what do you see?" David spat, smiling sarcastically.

"A fraud." Snow said angrily, "A shepherd who has no _business_ being royalty."

"Well, I see a spoiled princess who ran away from her troubles," David said angrily, standing up and lunging at the bars separating them, "Who _always _runs away?"

"I can't believe I had a child with you." Snow spat at David.

"Who knows, "David said, "Maybe you didn't, could be Whale's!" They both walked away from each other and sat back on their cots.

"If this is how marriage is then I'm glad you keep postponing ours." Kristoff said to Anna.

Anna sighed, "You don't mean that, Kristoff, it's the _spell_."

"No, "Kristoff said shaking his head, "I'm seeing clearly now and I'm beginning to think this haircut wasn't my only bad idea."

The hurt in Anna's eyes flooded them, "This isn't you, I know it, but it's still upsetting so, I'm just- I'm gonna go see my sister. You just stay here handcuffed where you can't hurt anybody… except _me…_ with your words." Kristoff tugged at the handcuffs as Anna walked into the office with Emma and Elsa.

"My parents, "She said, rocking her baby brother in her arms," that's not who they are." She looked at her brother, so innocent, so pure, wondering if his life will ever be without villians and curses.

"They're at their worst selves," Elsa said, looking out at the cursed group in the other room, "It's like when Anna put me in that urn," she looked at Anna then to Elsa, "She didn't mean what she said either. I hope."

"I didn't," Anna said, resting a hand on Anna's arm, "That doesn't make any of this less horrible." Elsa enveloped her into a hug.

"Oh, it's ok." She said, squeezing her visibly distraught sister, "You're immune, "She said, straightening Anna up and looking into her eyes, "We all are," Elsa looked to Emma as she grabbed Anna's hand, "And we're together."

"It's gonna be alright, "Emma said, swaying absentmindedly from side to side, "Remember, I'm the savior."

Anna looked at her skeptically, "Is that like a _real_ job here?"

"Apparently it is, "Emma said laughing, "I promised these people I'd get them their happy endings, and I will, just, I'm not sure _how _at this point."

A look of realization washed over Anna's face, "I think I may have an idea," She said excitedly, "Do you know how the Snow Queen got the idea for the curse?" Elsa and Emma looked at her with intense curiosity, "It's from a legend called 'The Trolden Glass'"

"Never heard of it," Emma said.

"It's origin isn't important," Anna said looking from Emma to Elsa, "What matter is how they broke the curse."

"W-What was done?" Elsa said anxiously.

Anna shook her head thinking, "Uh… to break the spell.." She continued to think as she looked down. Then she looked to Emma and then to Anna, sadness in her face, "Oh… they had to _kill_ the king."

Emma couldn't breathe. Yes, the Snow Queen was horrible, but Emma was no murderer.

"In this case," Anna continued, "That would mean Ingrid."

"I don't believe _killing_ is ever the answer," Elsa said, distraught, "You sure we can't _reason_ with her?"

"She's beyond that," Emma said, even though in her head she was thinking the same thing, "we all want another way, but if it comes down to her or the town, I'm gonna do what has to be done."

"But-" Elsa started.

"We're out of options," Emma interrupted, "Anna, how are you with kids?"

"I love kids." Anna said as Emma walked towards her, settling Neal into her arms.

"Elsa we need to get going." Emma said.

"Wait," Anna said, "I'm the babysitter? The Snow Queen's my aunt too. If this is what has to happen I want to be by your side."

"I'm sorry, but someone has to stay with everyone else." Emma said to Anna as she stroked Neal's head.

"Emma's right," Elsa said, "Stay with Kristoff."

"But this was _my_ plan." Anna said as Emma kissed Neal's head and headed out of the office and to her mother.

"I'm going to fix this," Emma said to her visibly angry mother.

"Good because I was starting to be worried about you having a child with _Hook."_ Snow said, disgusted.

Emma sighed, "I meant the curse, not the baby." She leaned her head on the bars and then pushed off and walked away, holding her hands over her ears just incase her mother had more insults to throw at her concerning her and Killian's unborn child.

Emma and Elsa began their walk to find the Snow Queen, choosing to go first to her ice cream shop and go from there.

"So," Elsa said, looking at Emma, "How are you feeling? Y-You know, with the baby and all."

"I've honestly not had time to think about it," Emma said, completely exhausted," as far as symptoms?" Emma's hand went to her abdomen, "I've been getting waves of nausea and I am absolutely _exhausted._"

Elsa laughed, "Who wouldn't be when they're the savior and constantly chasing after villains and trying to break curses."

Emma chuckled, "True." Just then a big wave a nausea hit Emma and she darted for the nearest outdoor trash can.

"Speak of the devil," Elsa said, quickly moving to help Emma hold her hair and rubbing her back, "You ok?"

Emma's body tensed as she emptied her stomach a little more and then stood up once she was sure she was done, wiping her mouth with the top of her hand, "Yeah, gotta love morning sickness in the midst of a curse." Emma straightened up.

Elsa laughed as she continued to rub Emma's back, "More like surprise-here-I-am sickness."

Emma laughed, "Seriously." The two women continued walking through the town as they heard shouts, glass breaking, and car alarms all across the town. The finally reached the ice cream shop as the Snow Queen was walking out.

"Stop!" Emma shouted.

"This must _end_ Ingrid." Elsa said to her aunt.

"Your magic is apart of us now," Emma said, "We control it and we control it really well."

"I'm so proud of you both," Ingrid said, a smile on her face, "You finally embraced who you _truly_ are."

Emma and Elsa looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. They gathered their energy and thrust forward towards Ingrid. Nothing.

"Emma?" Elsa said, looking at her hands and then to Emma.

"Again!" Emma said, gathering her energy once more and thrusting her hands towards Ingrid in unison with Elsa. Nothing. Then, the ribbons on their wrists began to glow. Emma looked at her wrist, confused.

"The love that flows through our ribbons is without equal, it's strength protects the life force that… well all now share." Elsa looked up at her aunt, frustrated.

"She's made it impossible for us to hurt her." Elsa said looking from her ribbon to Emma.

"We gotta get these things off." Emma said, tugging angrily at the ribbon on her wrist.

"There's no need." Ingrid said to Emma, "Soon, you won't _want_ to hurt me. Soon, you will _love_ me." Emma and Elsa looked at her confused, Ingrid smiled, "For real."


	13. Then came lies

Emma stood dumbfounded at Elsa as Ingrid disappeared around a corner. What did she mean they would love her _for real_. Emma looked to her ribbon again and then to Elsa.

"We need to get these things off." Emma said.

"Yes," Elsa said, tugging at the ribbon on her wrist, even though it was pointless, "we do."

Emma stopped and then looked at Elsa, "Gold," she said with hope, "He has an entire shop of magical things, surely _something_ can cut these off."

"It's worth a try," Elsa said, following as Emma began to job to Gold's shop.

Emma barged into Gold's shop, "Gold?" Emma called through the shop, but no one answered as she looked around to see the shop empty, "Belle?" She called through the shop again, "You in here?!" She shouted, standing at the counter. Emma sighed and turned to Elsa. "They're gone." She said as she looked around defeated.

"Then what do we do?" Elsa said, throwing her hands down to her sides.

Emma looked around, "We do it ourselves." Emma walked around the shop looking at all of the artifacts and trinkets until she came to a knife. She picked it up. "Here goes nothing." She put the knife under the ribbon and grunted loudly as the ribbon withstood the knife. She sighed and threw the knife on the floor, "Yup… there went nothing."

"Maybe it's just not the right magical item?" Elsa said, picking up another sharp knife and attempting to cut _her_ ribbon to no prevail, "Or that one." She said mimicking Emma's actions and throwing the knife to the floor. Emma scanned for more objects and came to a horn like object.

Sticking it under the ribbon she held her breath and then… _snap!_

"I give up," Emma said, "it's useless. The magic protecting this ribbon it's... just too… _powerful._" She said rubbing at the raw skin of her wrist where the objects had dug into her skin.

"I guess the Snow Queen really meant what she said about her love." Elsa said to Emma.

"I'm sorry," Emma said, "I was too busy thinking of ways to _punch _her to retain that." She said straightening the objects on the case.

"She said, the love flowing through our ribbons was without equal." She said, holding her ribbon up and looking at Emma."

Emma lifted her wrist and looked at the ribbon, "Maybe without _equal_, but not without an opposite that's equally strong."

"What?" Elsa asked.

Emma held her wrist out to Elsa, "If her amplified love put these ribbons on our wrists, then maybe what we need is someone's _equally_ amplified hatred to get them off."

Elsa looked down, "Emma, you're a bit prickly, but you're certainly not hateable." Elsa said to Emma.

"Tell that to Regina," Emma said, a wave of realization came across her face, "I'm prickly?" She said, slightly surprised.

"If you let Regina out while she's under the influence of the Snow Queen's curse, she'll kill you… or kill your baby."

Emma paused, her hand going to her abdomen as she looked down. She looked up to Elsa, a look of determination in her eyes, "She'll _try_, but right now, it's…"

"A theory," Elsa cut in.

"The best chance we have." Emma said, looking Elsa in the eye. Elsa looked to Emma warily. "If Strorybrooke wants to survive, Regina needs to hate me like she's never hated me before."

"Ok, fine, if you want to risk it then we need to go now," Elsa said looking at her wrist, then Emma's, and came full circle back to Emma's eyes, "What's the plan?"

"Follow me," Emma said going around the display case and going to walk out the door, "We're going to go piss off the Evil Queen." Elsa followed quickly as they headed out of Gold's shop.

Elsa caught up to Emma, who was now speed walking, "How exactly are we going to _piss_ Regina off?" She asked as they turned down a street heading for a graveyard.

"I brought a woman here from the past that was supposed to die and she turned out to be Regina's true love's dead wife." Emma said, looking at Elsa matter-of-factly.

"O-oh," Elsa said as they entered the graveyard and came across a crypt.

Emma and Elsa walked up to the vault and Emma stepped forward, putting her hands up.

"Ok, stand back," Emma said, picking up a rock and throwing it at the vault. A force field shimmered in the moonlight, vibrating and cracking from the force of the rock. Emma watched as she rubbed her hands together, 'Containment spell… okay… Here goes." Emma closed her eyes and focused all of her energy on the force field surrounding the vault. She raised her hands and… nothing. Emma looked up, confused.

Elsa walked behind her and put her hand on Emma's shoulder, "You can do this."

Emma grunted as she shook her hands, jumping up and down as she warmed up to try again.

"Okay," She whispered, breathing heavily, closing her eyes once more and focusing her energy on the vault once more. This time, that familiar, warm, crackling feeling of power and magic flowed through her body and exited through her hands. A whoosh sound filled the air as the containment spell was taken down. Elsa chuckled behind her, "Well, I'm still getting used to the whole controlling magic thing, but for_ us_, the next part should be easy for me."

"What's that? Be prickly?" Elsa said, following Emma as she opened the vault doors.

"Something like that," Emma said peering into the dark vault. Emma descended the stairs two at a time, coming to the bottom of the stairs fast and finding a very eccentrically dress Regina sitting in the vault. "Woah, a little late for Halloween," Emma said to Regina.

Regina glared at Emma with an evil grin," You." She said standing up slowly and menacingly.

"How do you walk in that thing?" Emma asked Regina looking her up and down.

"With the poise and composure of a _queen._" Regina said running her hand down her body. "Perfect timing, Ms. Swan. I was just reading up on how to turn you into a garden topiary." Emma had to admit that hurt a little, cut proceeded with the sense to know that Regina didn't mean it. "What's she doing here?" Regina said, snarling at Elsa.

"I wanted to see your face when you learned the truth." Elsa said improvising.

"The truth about what?" Regina asked, her hand on her hip.

"I lied to you, Regina," Emma said, "about Marian. I knew all along, I brought her here on purpose."

The rage in Regina's eyes grew with every word, "Tell me something I don't know," Regina spat at Emma.

"What you don't know is why," Emma said feeling the hatred being thrown her way, "Not only did I want to break your heart, I wanted you to see me and Hook together, see the happiness you could never have, and ruin it again just like my mother did. And that's not even the best part, I'm pregnant with Killian's baby, and we are so happy." Emma's hand went to her abdomen as she looked at the enraged woman in front of her.

"I've been waiting a long time for this." Regina said, her voice shaking with anger as she conjured a fireball in her hands. Emma grabbed Elsa's ribbon hand with her own and thrust them upward, the fireball Regina had thrown incinerating the ribbons. Emma released Elsa and thrust magic towards Regina, sending her flying through the air and landing hard on the cement floor.

"Let's go," Emma said, running up the stairs as fast as she could, Elsa close behind. As they got out of the vault, they both looked at each other as they rubbed their wrists, which were now free of the binding ribbons.

"Now let's go get the Snow Queen." Emma said, continuing to run.

"SWAN!" Emma heard Regina yell from her vault, but Emma was already getting as far away as she could with Elsa in tow.


	14. Then came peace

**_After this chapter I will be branching into pretty much full AU aside from a few lines or minor scenes from the show. Get ready. Thank you so so much for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. Feel free to wander on over to my other story "Once Upon A Dream". _**

Emma and Elsa walked up to the mouth of the icy cave. Emma was shaking visibly as she stared into the cave.

Elsa grabbed Emma's hand, "You can do this… _We_ can do this." Emma smiled hesitantly as she let go of Elsa's hand and walked in, Elsa shuffling to catch up and walk beside her. Once they got into the stark white cave filled with ice furniture and trinkets, Elsa tapped Emma's arm and pointed towards an empty mirror frame.

"I don't think she's here," Emma said turning to leave, Elsa following her.

"You two," Ingrid said, Emma and Elsa whipped around to find her standing right where they had just been, "have _no_ idea how long I've waited for this moment."

Emma got into a fight stance as Ingrid glanced at their wrists.

"Your ribbons," She said, sadness and confusion washing over her face, "What have you done?"

"I'm not much for accessories," Emma said to Ingrid.

"Those ribbons _joined_ us together." Ingrid said, visibly hurt.

"Get it through your head, lady. We're not your sisters and we're never gonna love you." Emma said the coldness in her voice catching her off guard just as much as it did Ingrid.

"Oh, Emma," Ingrid said, sitting down on a chair that was right behind her, "I know that you _actually_ believe that. And… It makes me sad." She looked to Emma and Elsa," But I know that sadness won't last because _soon_, you'll see… you're wrong." Ingrid went to grab something from a drawer.

"Don't do it!" Emma yelled as she and Elsa thrust their hands up, ready to fight with their magic. Ingrid calmly pulled out two purple rocks and looked at them as her hands rested on her knees.

"What the hell are those?" Emma asked, slightly lowering her hands.

"They're memories," Ingrid said as Emma and Elsa continued to lower their hands, " I took from the two of you. And now it's time to give them back."

"Why," Emma asked shooting her a suspicious look, "so we can remember how badly you treated us?"

"The funny thing about time is we romanticize the good," Ingrid said, fiddling with the rocks and looking up at Emma and Elsa, "and forget the bad. That's _exactly_ what's in these crystals. These… are the good memories and nothing else. Lovely moments the two of you shared with me, which I'll cherish forever… and _now_ so will you."

"I hate to break it to you, but magic can't make someone love you." Emma said.

"You're _right_, Emma, magic can't create love, _but_ if someone loves you in the past, it can make them love you again." Emma looked at Ingrid confused, "And I know you've forgotten, Emma, but you did love me." Ingrid looked to Elsa, "You both did. That's why…" she continued, standing up, "Right now, you're not doing anything."

Ingrid began to walk towards Emma and Elsa and they backed up as she walked between them.

"We all know the only way to stop me is to _kill_ me, and you're _both…_ hesitating." Ingrid turned to face the two women who were now looking at each other and then to her, arms outstretched in defense. "You don't have it in you."

Emma and Elsa looked at her for what felt like forever before she spoke again.

"It's ok," She said, holding the purple rocks out, "Come. Be my sisters."

Elsa grunted, "I can't do it, Emma. I can't hurt her."

"Yeah, well I can!" Emma said pulling back and ready to blast her.

"Wait!" Emma heard Anna shout from behind her, "Stop!"

"Anna!," Elsa said to her as she ran in, "No, she is too dangerous."

"You should listen to my sister and _go!_" Ingrid said angrily at Anna.

"Your sister? She's mine!" Anna spat at Ingrid, "And whatever you're gonna do? Well…don't." she said pulling out a scroll. She turned to Elsa, "Elsa, I found this on the beach, it's from our mother. She must have _thrown_ it into the ocean before their ship sank. It came over in the portal with us."

"Just be careful," Emma said to Anna.

"No, I'm not gonna be careful. She needs to hear this." Anna said, "You all do." She stepped forward and began reading. "_Elsa, Anna, I don't know if your father and I will ever get back to you, but I need you to know that we were wrong to tell Elsa to conceal her powers."_

"How fitting that you, who are so much like your mother, should share her last words. Ingrid began to raise her arm, but Anna's words stopped her.

"_I feel terrible, that it happened before and I can't let it happen again." _

"What?" Ingrid said, dumbfounded.

"_My sister, Ingrid, like you, also had ice powers. I never told you about her of my other sister Helga, but I should have. They were beautiful and kind and wonderful, and I was fearful. And I let that fear guide me. I let Ingrid hide when I should have celebrated her for the person she was. I loved her so much."_

"You're lying!" Ingrid shouted at Anna, "My sister hated me! She called me a monster! She put me in that urn like you did Elsa!"

_"In this crystal are the memories of my sisters, which I stole from the people of Arendelle. _Please _return them. My sisters deserve to be known." _Anna looked up at Ingrid. "_In a cave in the North Valley, you'll find an urn that contains Ingrid. Please do what I should have done long ago and release her. When you see her, please tell her… I love her and I'm sorry. I'd give anything to take back what I did, to hold her hands one more time."_

Tears shined in the corners of Ingrid's eyes as Anna, Emma, and Elsa waited for her response. Suddenly, Ingrid thrust her arm up, magically clutching Anna's throat.

"Ingrid!" Elsa shouted.

"Let her go!" Emma shouted. Ingrid waved her hand through the air shooting Emma and Elsa through the air, landing several feet away and knocking them unconscious.

"I understand, Aunt Ingrid," Anna said breathlessly, as Emma and Elsa lay on the cold hard ground, "I understand now why you cast this curse." Anna choked as she gasped for air, "But you can come back from it."

"Understand me? How could you?" Ingrid said, squeezing harder to tighten the invisible rope on Anna's throat, causing her to gasp for air even more. "You're _nothing _like me. You understand _nothing!"_

_"_You're right," Anna said inhaling sharply, "I'm not like you. My mother wasn't like you. But if she was able to love you for who you are, so can I. You're apart of our family no matter what. And _family_ never gives up on each other."

"You lie!" Ingrid shouted, waving her arm over Anna and knocking her to the ground.

Emma woke up and got to her feet, running to Anna as she gasped for breath.

Ingrid was standing and reading the scroll Anna had read. A spark of realization flashed in her eyes as she touched the little stone on the paper. Ingrid fell to her knees, sobbing as she closed her eyes and held the scroll to her chest.

"Oh, Gerda." She said tenderly. She then looked up at the three women and then stared at the mirror frame that was now empty because of her curse. "Oh… What have I done?" Ingrid stood up and began walking to the frame. "I need to reverse this."

"You can't," Anna said, "The only way is if you…"

"I know." Ingrid said looking up, "I have to destroy myself."

"No, Ingrid." Elsa said as Ingrid because casting a spell to kill herself.

"Wait!" Emma yelled.

"There's no other way." Ingrid said, continuing her spell, "I _am_ a monster, not because of my powers, but because of what I let them turn me into. I have to undo this."

"No, Ingrid, you'll die." Elsa said as tears formed behind her eyes.

"I know," Ingrid said, and Emma couldn't breathe, "It's ok. Elsa, Anna, you found each other. And Emma, you found your family, even if it _wasn't _with me." Ingrid cried." A pain shot through Emma's heart, "You… you deserve your memories." Ingrid said holding the stones out. She flicked her hand and a purple stream began to emerge towards Emma and Elsa.

With a wave of coolness, Emma remembered in flashes. This woman before her, who had taken her under her wing when she thought she had no one, who wanted to adopt her when she thought no one wanted her, when she thought she was unlovable. This woman had loved her so much and now Emma could feel the full pain of getting ready to lose her. She wanted to scream, and cry, and hug her until she was gone, but her body was frozen with the pain that radiated to her toes.

"You three are so special, never forget that. Oh!" Ingrid cried out in pain as the spell she cast began to destroy her little by little.

"There has to be another way," Emma said stepping forward, finally able to move, to speak, "You deserve your happy ending, too."

"Long ago, a prophecy told me that you would lead me to just that, Emma. And this is it." She stumbled in pain as she looked around, "All I wanted was to have my sister's love, and… now I have it. Now… I get to join them."

Ingrid disappeared into a blast of light and snow. Emma looked up as snow began to fall inside the cave. A mixture of love and pain swirled in her heart as she watched the delicate ice crystals fall.

"She sacrificed herself for us, for all of us." She said as she held her hands out, little snowflakes landing gently on her hands before melting into tiny puddles.

"Anna"

"Elsa" Anna and Elsa said to one another as they hugged with relief.

Elsa bent down and picked up the scroll on the ground.

"We must follow through on our mother's last wish. We must bring back the memory of Ingrid and Helga to the people of Arendelle."

"We will." Anna said.

Emma looked at Anna and Elsa smiling sadly.

"We should probably get to town and let my parents out of those cells. I need to make sure Henry is ok, too." Emma said heading out of the cave.

"Yeah, If they haven't killed each other yet." Elsa said.

"Oh, trust me, they probably were too busy fighting Regina to fight each other." Anna said.

"What?" Emma said quickening her pace as they exited the cave and began running towards town.

Emma saw as the town was finally not an episode of C.O.P.S when she saw her mother.

"Emma!" Her mother shouted and her father and her ran towards her with her baby brother and Regina in tow.

"Mom!" Emma yelled out, grabbing her mother.

"Mom!" Henry shouted, running to Regina.

"Henry!" She said lovingly, grabbing him and holding him tight.

Emma broke her embrace with her mother.

"And mom." Henry said, hugging Emma tightly.

Neal began to fuss, "And he's finally waking." David said, making sure he was covered enough and safe from the snow. Neal cooed at his father.

Emma bent down and stroked her baby brother's face as her mind went to the life inside of her.

"Look, I know that we were under the Snow Queen's curse, but…" Snow started.

"We were under a curse." David said, looking his wife in the eyes, "It's ok."

Emma looked up to see her parents kissing passionately. She turned and walked to Elsa and Anna giving them both a hug finally happy that they could have some peace for a few minutes.


	15. Then came a party

**_This chapter gave me a little trouble because I'm transitioning from following the storyline to making it up as I go, but after this chapter I've got lots of ideas so I will be updating a chapter (or two) a day. I hope you enjoy the first completely AU chapter!_**

Emma scanned the faces of the group that began forming in the street trying to find Killian, but couldn't.

"I haven't seen him," Snow said, noticing her daughter's worried face, "I'm sure he's still at the docks and safe." Emma nodded hoping her mother was right.

"I saw him!" Henry chimed in overhearing the conversation, "He was at my mom's office, I-I kind of called him a dirty pirate and that I hated him more now that you guys were going to have a baby." Henry said regretfully as Emma's eyes went wide, "I'm sorry."

Emma stopped, reminding herself that Henry was under the spell, "It's ok Henry, but you _did_ see him? And he was ok?"

"Kinda," Henry said not telling the whole story.

"What do you mean, _kinda_?" Snow asked curiously.

"Well, I spread some marbles in front of the door, you know, just in case." Henry started, looking from Snow to Emma, "And when he walked through the door he slipped and fell pretty hard." Snow brought her hand to her mouth in shock and then slowly smiled.

"Maybe you should go find him, Emma." Snow said trying to conceal her laugh.

"Yeah," Emma said, chuckling at the thought of Killian flying through the air because of her child's silly prank. Emma turned to head towards the docks when she saw him leave Gold's shop. Confused, she ran to him.

"Killian!" Emma said before their mouths collided, "Mmm, are you ok?" She mumbled as she continued kissing him quickly. Killian nodded his head yes as he continued to kiss Emma.

Killian grabbed her shoulders and moved her away, "And you're ok? The baby?"

Emma grabbed Killian's hand and put it to her belly, "Yes, we're fine." She said putting her hand to the back of his neck and resting her forehead on his, "We're fine." She whispered again.

Killian straightened up, looking around, "The boy, Henry, is he ok?"

"Yes, he's fine. I thought you chained yourself to the docks?" Emma said looking up at Killian.

"Well, it seems _Hook_ is more clever than the man I have become." Killian said smirking, "I was out of those restraints quite smartly if I do say so myself."

Emma laughed as she entwined her fingers with his and they walked back towards the group. A big commotion was stirring at the group when Emma and Killian got to them.

"What's going on?" Emma asked Snow as she put her hands up to quiet the crowd.

"Everyone believes we should have a celebration." Snow said excitedly, hugging her daughter with one arm.

"Isn't it a little too soon to be celebrating?" Emma said cautiously, "We usually don't have longer than a few days before something else bad happens."

"Emma," Snow said, sighing "We can't just cower and wait for something bad to happen. We need to cherish the good moments while we have them."

Emma relaxed sighing, "You're right, we should enjoy the quiet while it lasts."

"Party at Granny's!" Killian shouted as he laughed and looked at Emma.

Everyone cheered as they headed to the diner.

"I better get in there and get the cook ready for a big crowd," Granny said, running ahead.

Emma pulled Killian's arm to keep him back as everyone went in. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest, breathing deeply in.

"I thought I would never see you again." Emma said, turning her head to rest on his chest, "I figured Hook had to have a lot of people angry with him."

"And you didn't think I could handle a few angry brutes?" Killian said, shocked.

"Well," Emma said rocking back and forth, "maybe chained to a dock…"

"Aye, touché," Killian said, "What say you to us joining that little party now?" Killian grabbed Emma's hands as he walked backwards towards the diner.

"I say, one more kiss and I'm game," Emma said, pulling Killian down by his collar and kissing him hard.

"Well," Killian said pulling away slightly, "that's how I like to start a party."

Emma smirked and pulled away, grabbing his hand and walking into the diner. When they walked in, everyone was buzzing with happiness and cheer.

"I see the rum is out," Killian said, letting go of Emma's hand and walking to the counter.

"Emma!" Snow shouted from across the room. Emma looked over to see Snow, David, Henry, and Regina sitting in a booth. Snow was waving for Emma to join them at the table they had pulled to the booth. Emma walked over to the table and sat next to her mother.

"How are you feeling?" Snow asked Emma, touching her belly before Emma could object.

Emma blushed and put her hand on top of her mother's hand, "Doing good, a few bouts of vomiting and I've been super tired, but other than that, _great._" Emma said resting her head on her hand and closing her eyes. Just then cheerful shouting rang through the diner. Emma turned to see Killian being clapped on the back by a bunch of guys as he raised a glass full of rum.

Red came over at the table and looked to Emma, sniffing the air, "You're pregnant?" Red said, surprise on her face.

"I-I… yeah." Emma said, blushing again.

Red lowered her head to Emma, "Killian?" She said in a hushed tone, looking at the pirate.

"I-I…" Emma started.

"Yes." Snow finished for her, "And we couldn't be happier for them."

Emma chuckled, "That's not what you said earlier."

"Emma!" Snow said loudly by accident, and then lowered her voice, "I was under the curse, you know I didn't mean that… don't you?"

Emma looked at her mother, "I do, I-It's just I can't get the feeling out of my head that you aren't completely happy about it."

"Oh, Emma," Snow said, pulling Emma into an embrace, she pulled away and looked into Emma's eyes, "I'm slightly disappointed that you didn't get married first." A flash of hurt showed in Emma's eyes, "But that doesn't mean that I'm not happy about this baby." Snow looked over at Killian who was looking at Emma as he laughed with the guys. "I believe he is your _true love_, Emma, Why wouldn't I be happy for you and Killian."

"You really think so?" Emma said looking over to Killian.

"I know so," Snow said hugging her daughter once more. Emma stood to go over to Killian, but just as she stood, the room began to spin. Emma put her hand on the table to steady herself.

"Emma, are you ok?" Emma heard her mother say.

"Yeah," She said bewildered, "Just a little diz-."

"Emma!" Snow shouted as everything went black.


	16. Then came the truth

Emma awoke to the sounds of machines beeping as she opened her eyes. She was laying in a hospital bed, her mother asleep in a chair next to her.

"Ouch," Emma said, waking her mother up as she tried to sit up.

"Emma don't get up," Snow said as she stood and put her hand on Emma's shoulder, pushing her back to lying down.

"What happened?" Emma said, rubbing her head.

"You fainted," Snow said, "it seems you were pretty dehydrated. And you kinda hit your head on the table before I was able to catch you."

"Oh… yeah," Emma said, "Explains the splitting headache." Emma chuckled.

"You must not have had time to eat or drink while you were busy defeating the Snow Queen," Snow said, grabbing Emma's hand. Emma looked around to see that they were the only ones in the room.

"Where's Killian?" Emma said.

"Oh, I-I sent him home." Snow said smiling, "He was here so long so-"

"So long?" Emma said, "How long was I out?"

"You've been out for 2 days," Snow said hesitantly.

"Two days!?" Emma said flabbergasted. Then her mind went to the baby as her hand shot to her belly.

"The baby is fine," Snow quickly said, seeing the look of terror in Emma's eyes.

Emma leaned her head back, looking at the ceiling and sighed. Her hand caressed the area below her belly button.

"I never had to worry like this with Henry," Emma said, looking at Snow, "Sure I slept in a car and was a thief-"

"A thief?" Snow interrupted.

"I was 17," Emma said.

"Emma," Snow said, giving Emma a stern look. Then her look softened.

"If you ever need to talk," Snow said, "I know a few things about being worried about danger while pregnant." Snow laughed as she smiled at Emma.

Emma chuckled, "Yeah, I know." Emma said sitting up against her mother's wishes. Emma's head swam as she sat up, so she took her mother's advice and laid back down.

"Why don't you rest a bit more," Snow said, "You did hit your head pretty hard. I'll go call Killian."

Emma laid her head down and closed her eyes.

When Emma woke up, Killian was walking into the room.

"Swan!" Killian said, running to her side and wrapping her in his arms, "I-I thought…"

"It's ok," Emma said running her hands through his hair, "We're ok." Emma kissed Killian's forehead.

"I can never understand what these bloody doctors are saying," Killian said sitting down in the chair next to her, "It hard enough understanding the language of your world without mixing in all those fancy words."

Emma giggled, "Yeah, I don't understand half the things they're saying either, but what is important is that I am fine and _most _importantly, "Emma said as Killian leaned towards her, her hand going to his cheek, "Our baby is ok." Something flashed in Killian's eyes, but Emma couldn't figure out what it was.

"I need to go," Killian said standing up, "I have something I need to take care of."

"Wh-What? You just got here." Emma said, slightly sitting up.

"No worries, my love," Killian said, standing by the door, "I'll be back in two shakes of a lamb's tail." He smiled at Emma, a small twinkle of pain in the pools of blue as he walked out the door.

Once Killian left, Emma picked up her phone and dialed.

"Mom?" Emma said, "I think something is up with Killian. Can you get Regina and come to the hospital?"

"I'm on my way, " Snow said before hanging up.

Emma didn't have to wait long before her mother and Regina came into the room.

"What's going on?" Snow said, looking around the room. Snow moved to sit in the chair next to Emma.

"He's not here," Emma said, "He said he had something he needed to take care of."

"He's been to Gold's shop several times in the last few weeks," Regina said, "Maybe it has something to do with that?"

"He was leaving Gold's shop the day we broke the curse, " Emma said, looking from Snow to Regina. Her hand went to her lips, "When I kiss him, it feels…"

"Different." Regina said cutting Emma off and looking at her knowingly.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Emma said looking up at Regina in surprise.

"Because I know what it's like to kiss someone without a heart." Regina said flatly.

"How-" Emma started.

"Graham." Regina said, looking down and fiddling with her hands.

Emma began trying to get up, but her head swam once more. Snow stood to put her hand on Emma shoulder.

"Emma, you rest," Snow said, "We'll go see if we can poke around and see what's going on. I'll ask the dr when you should be able to come home." Snow turned and walked out the door.

Emma laid back and looked at the ceiling, frustration building inside of her. She had to do _something. _She couldn't just sit there doing nothing like some helpless person while the man that she loved was out there without his heart. Snow came back before she could dwell too much.

"The dr said we can take you home in a few hours, Regina is going to try and see what she can find out," Snow said, "I can stay with you if you like?" Snow looked at Emma with such sadness.

"No, it's fine," Emma said sadly, "I-I'll be fine." Emma tried to hold back the tears, but they escaped without warning, her heart aching at the thought of having to have another baby alone, not knowing it's father, and for her to lose yet another person she cares about.

"Oh, Emma," Snow wrapped her in a warm embrace, "We'll figure this out. We'll get Killian's heart back, you'll see."

"Always so optimistic," Emma said chuckling through the tears.

"It's gotten us this far hasn't it?" Snow said leaning way and looking at Emma as she wiped the tears from her daughter's eyes, "Just have hope." She pulled her daughter back to her as she rubbed her back. Emma fell asleep with her mother playing with her hair.


	17. Then came the beating heart

**_This chapter gave me a little trouble, but I really like how it turned out. That you everyone for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites. The next few chapters should be super easy for me from now on. I may throw in a few villains later, but I'm gonna let them enjoy a little peace for now. _**

Emma woke with a start as the door to her hospital room opened. Looking to her side she noticed her mother wasn't there.

"Well, Emma," Dr. Whale said, "It seems you are ready to be discharged." He sat several pages of paperwork down on the table next to Emma's bed. "When you're ready to fill some of these out, you're ready to get out of here."

"Oh joy," Emma said, "Paperwork." Emma picked up the paperwork and pen and began writing when her mother barged in. "Mom. Hi. I'm just getting ready to get out-"

"I know," Snow said with urgency, "Emma, Gold has Killian's heart, h-he's made some kind of deal with him."

Emma began to get up, her head less swimmy.

"I have to go to him," Emma said grabbing her clothes.

"Woah," Snow said, putting her hands up to stop Emma, "you literally _just _got out of the hospital. I'm taking you _home_."

"Mom, I have to see him." Emma said, "His heart could be crushed at any moment by Gold, I won't be able to live myself if I didn't see him first." Emma stopped and sat on the bed and Snow sat next to her.

"Ok, but we're all going with you." Snow said as Emma hesitated to speak, "I'm not letting you go against Gold by yourself."

"Fine, "Emma said getting up and gathering her clothes, "but first let me change into something a little less…" Emma looked at her hospital gown, "_revealing_."

Emma stood in the bathroom as she looked at her, still flat, belly. She caressed her belly as she imagined what her and Killian's child would look like, what kind of silly things he would say as her belly got bigger. He would probably eventually make a quip about the baby already having a hook. A tear ran down her cheek as she pulled her tank top over her head and pulled on her jeans, boots, and red leather jacket. She walked out of the bathroom to see her mother, father, and Regina standing in the room.

"Wow," Emma said, "That was fast."

"Let's get going," Regina said, shifting towards the door, "I don't think we have much time."

Emma, Snow, David, and Regina piled into Regina's car and they all headed to the docks. When they got there, Killian was standing in front of Gold, his heart sitting firmly in Gold's hand. Emma jumped out the of the car as fast as her swimming head would allow.

"Gold!" She shouted, causing him to freeze and turn towards her.

"You're too late, dearie, " Gold said squeezing Killian's heart slightly.

"No, I'm not," Emma said, rushing to Killian, "Please, we're going to have a baby." Emma put her hand to her belly and then looked up to Gold with tears in her eyes. "Please, don't leave another child fatherless."

With those words Gold froze, shock in his eyes as he realized what he was doing. Then the coldness returned and he squeezed the heart once again.

"Rumple, stop!" Emma heard Belle yell from behind him. Her voice got his attention.

"Belle?" Gold said, "I-I…"

"What are you doing?" Belle said, looking at him," I though you'd changed…"

"I-I have, Belle," Gold started.

"No, you haven't," Belle said, hurt in her eyes "you're still choosing power over anything."

"No, Belle, I'm choosing power to protect you, to protect our family." Gold said.

"If you want to protect me, then give Killian's heart back, choose being good over power," Belle said as she walked over to Gold, putting her hand on Killian's heart. Gold let go of the heart as Belle took it and handing it to Emma.

Gold and Belle walked away as Emma stared at the heart in her hand. She could feel the strong heartbeat in her hand, how it quickened when Emma's eyes met Killian's. She brought it to her lips, kissing it softly before holding it over Killian's empty chest and pushing it back in. Killian winced with pain as his heart was restored in his chest, his good hand going to Emma's hand as it rested above his heart on his chest.

"I always wondered what it was like to hold your heart in my hands," Emma said, then chuckling, "That came out way creepier than I thought it would."

Killian laughed and kissed her cheek, "Didn't you know, love, you've always had my heart in the palm of your hands." Killian grabbed the hand that was still resting on his chest feeling the beat of his heart. Emma looked up when she realized her mother and father were still standing there. Her mother was smiling the biggest Snow White smile Emma had ever seen and her father had tears in his eyes.

"I was right, Emma," Snow said, smiling with tears in her eyes. "This… what you have with Killian, this is _true love_."

Emma looked from her mother to Killian. She smiled as she stood up and helped him to stand. She looked at this man in front of her, the man that also held _her_ heart in his hands. Emma walked with Killian towards her parents and let go of Killian's hand and hugged her mother.

"Thank you." Emma said.

"For what?" Snow said, "We didn't do anything?"

"You weren't the one that called Belle?" Emma asked confused.

"No," Regina said from behind Snow, "She wasn't."

"Y-You were the one that called her?" Emma said, "But I said those things in your vault, you _hate_ Killian."

"Do you think Henry would have _ever_ forgiven me if I let the father of his unborn sibling die?" Regina said, putting her gloves on, "Besides, the pirate is beginning to grow on me."

Everyone followed Regina as they piled into her car and she dropped them off at the loft. Killian helped Emma up the stairs as they all went in. Snow relieved Anna of her babysitting duties.

"He was no trouble at all," Anna said, walking to Emma and Snow who were walking towards Emma's room, "Elsa, Kristoff, and I should be heading back to Arendelle though, if we can find a way back."

"I think I know of a way," Regina chimed in as everyone looked at her. "What?" She said, "I'm in a helping mood today, might as well help a few more people before it passes."

"What can we do to get back," Anna said.

"Come with me," Regina said, "I think I know just the thing."

Regina left with Anna as Emma settled into her bed, sighing at how much more comfortable it was than the hospital bed she had been in for 3 days. Emma sat up to take her jacket and boots off when Snow walked in the room and sat next to Emma. Snow looked over at Killian in the kitchen talking to Henry then turned back to Emma.

"Your father and I were talking," Snow started.

"Before you start on the whole 'you're not married' thing again, just stop," Emma gave her mother a feigned look.

"Oh, no," Snow said, "It's not that. We think, maybe, since you two will be having a child together that he could stay here." Emma's eyes widened and Snow noticed, "You know, or you two could get your own place."

"I don't know." Emma said, looking over at Killian.

"Emma, he's your true love, and you're going to have a baby with him." Snow said.

"You're right, but how do I go about asking him?" Emma said, "'Hey, I know you almost had your heart crushed, wanna move in together?'" Emma laughed and so did Snow.

"Maybe not like that, "Snow laughed, "but you could start by bringing up how things are going to go between you two before the baby gets here."

"You're right," Emma said yawning, "but right now, I'm going to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Emma laid down on the bed and Snow leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Emma. Sweet dreams." Snow said leaving the room. As Emma began to fall asleep, she felt the bed shift as Killian climbed in bed behind her, wrapping his arms around her and resting his good hand on her belly. It felt good to be held as she fell asleep for a change.


	18. Then came a surprise

**_I really hope you like this chapter! I definitely didn't think it would go this way, but sometimes the story takes on a mind of it's own. So excited to see where this storyline takes me! Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! I have to say I must be a better writer than I thought, I'm so honored to have so many people love my writing! _**

Emma awoke the next morning with a start as her hand found Killian lying shirtless with her under the covers. She moved slowly as she rested her head on his chest, putting her hand next to her head. Emma sighed as she closed her eyes, listening to his heart continue rhythmically. His heart began to beat faster as he started to stir. Emma looked up to see him looking at her, love in his eyes.

"Oh, I-I just," Emma started as she began sitting up.

"I know," Killian said, guiding Emma's head back to his chest. "Believe me, love, it feels just as good feeling it in there as it does for you to listen." Emma stroked his chest hairs as she continued listening to his heartbeat.

"Killian," Emma said swirling her finger around, "What do you think we should do?"

"What do you mean, love," Killian said lifting her head with his finger on her chin.

"Well," Emma said sitting up, "We are going to have a baby together. Maybe we should figure out what we want to do before the baby gets here."

"Aye," Killian said, sitting up on his bad arm, "Like if we want to live together or something." Killian got up and grabbed a newspaper from the night stand, "I have been looking at a dwelling for myself, I'm sure I could look for one with a few more bedrooms."

"A-A few?" Emma said, "How many babies do you think I'm having?" Emma laughed as she stood up, the swimming in her head finally gone.

"Y-You don't know?" Killian said walking towards Emma and grabbing her hands, "Those bloody doctors really need to learn a few things about good form."

"Killian?" Emma asked warily as she looked at his grinning face, "What are you talking about?"

"W-Well maybe we should go in the living room," Killian said, "I may need some defensive backup for this one."

"Killian, just tell me," Emma said loudly, causing her mother to burst into the room.

"What's going on?" Snow said concerned.

"I-I, well," Killian started, "It seems I'm the only one those bloody doctors told then."

"What?!" Snow and Emma both shouted.

"You're to have twins, Swan." Killian said putting his arms up in defense. Emma felt as if all the air in the room was sucked out as she sat on the bed, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. She looked up to her mother who was smiling from ear to ear. Then Henry and David came into the room.

"What's going on?" David said, looking from Snow to Emma to Killian, "What did you do?" He said to Killian accusingly.

"I-I'm having twins," Emma said as she looked at her father in a daze. Henry ran to Emma and hugged her hard.

"This is awesome!" Henry said, "I get _two_ new siblings." Henry was grinning from ear to ear and in that moment resembled his grandmother so much. Emma stood up once he let go. Walking slowly to the bathroom.

"I'm glad you're excited, kid," Emma said looking at him and faking a smile," I-I'm just gonna need a little time to get used to this."

Emma walked as everyone watched her, concerned. She went into the bathroom and shut the door gently. Emma walked to the toilet and sat on the closed lid, putting her head in her hands as her elbows rested on her knees. Two babies? Two new lives that she was responsible for? Two more lives that she would have to protect from the never-ending villains that seemed to always find her and her family.

The tears began to fall before she even knew what was happening. A light knock fell on the door as Emma sat crying, creaking open before she had a chance to answer. Emma looked up to see a sympathetic look from her mother. Emma tried to stop crying and wipe the tears from her eyes, but the tears continued to fall without her permission. Snow kneeled down next to Emma, pushing hair behind her ears.

"Emma," Snow said, a motherly tone in her voice, "I know it's scary and a lot to take in, but this is amazing news."

"Amazing?" Emma said laughing sarcastically, "I can barely keep Henry safe, how can I do that with _two _babies? Two babies were taken from you minutes after birth, I-I just-." Emma looked down at her hands.

Snow moved to look at Emma directly in the eyes, "And then good won, Emma. I know it took awhile with you," Snow grabbed Emma's hands and squeezed, "but I got both of my babies back. Good always wins." Snow said, sounding an awful lot like Henry.

Emma squeezed Snow's hands back, smiling through her tears, "You're right." Emma said looking down at her and her mother's hands.

Snow stood and lifted Emma's head by her chin, "You should probably go talk to Killian." Snow said as she removed her hand from Emma's chin and went to the door, "He's beating himself up because he thinks this is his fault."

"Oh, I-I didn't mean," Emma started as she wiped the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath, "I should go talk to him." Snow grabbed Emma's hand as they walked out together. Killian was sitting at the dining table, a cup of hot cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon sitting in front of him, an extra one sitting next to it. Emma cleared her throat, causing Killian to turn his head to her.

"Th-This ones for you," Killian said pushing it towards her, "You can have cocoa right?" Emma giggled at his worried look, causing Killian to relax.

"Yeah, I can have cocoa," Emma said sitting next to him and grabbing his hand, "I'm sorry I freaked out, I-I was just scared."

"But you feel better now, love?" Killian asked, turning to her.

"Yeah," She said looking at her mother who was now rocking a fussing Neal in her room. A sentimental smile crept along Emma's mouth as she looked back to Killian, "I feel much better."


	19. Then came the new chapter

**_I know it took a bit longer to update, but I wanted to make this chapter a little longer. I hope you enjoy and I don't plan on stopping this story anytime soon so don't despair. I will most definitely continue. Thank you as always for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! _**If there is a storyline AU of OUAT you would like me to write feel free to PM me! [=**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>1 week later<em>**

Emma and Killian sat in the dr office waiting room as they waited to be called back. Emma had been instructed to come in for a 1 week check-up to check on her recovery and check on the babies. Killian sat as his leg shook with nerves. Emma noticed and place her hand on his knee.

"It's ok," Emma said, hoping she could calm him down, "They're just going to shine a light in my eyes, check my reflexes, and do an ultrasound. We'll be out of here in an hour."

"I'm just not use to the ways of your world quite yet," Killian said, "those wretched machines make me nervous."

"Emma Swan." The nurse called through the waiting room. Emma and Killian stood up and followed her through the door and to her exam room. Emma sat on the crinkling paper as Killian twirled on the doctor's chair, his face giddy like a little boy.

Emma giggled and Killian stopped, "What?" He said, "We never had something this fun on the Jolly Roger."

"It must not have been very _Jolly_ then, huh?" Emma said with a chuckle.

"Ha Ha," Killian said as Dr. Whale walked in.

"Emma, how have you been?" Whale said looking down at his paperwork.

"Apparently having twins," She said looking from Whale to Killian.

"Yes, you most certainly are." Whale said, "Would you like to see them?"

"Y-Yeah," Emma said, scared out of her mind.

Whale moved to grab the ultrasound machine and rolled it towards the exam table as Emma laid down. Killian stood next to her, his hand shaking in hers. Whale squirted the gel onto Emma's abdomen and glided the instrument across her belly. Emma and Killian looked up at the screen and saw two black circular shapes with two tiny little gummy bear looking things moving around.

Emma gasped as she the sound of their heartbeats made their way to her ears. Killian squeezed her hand harder as they both looked at each other with a mixture of wonder and fear in both of their eyes.

"They look healthy as can be and growing right on track, strong heartbeats." Whale said noticing how nervous Killain was, "Would you like a picture?" Whale said.

"Y-Yeah, I'd love that," Emma said. Whale began printing pictures of their little duo.

Killian turned Emma's head with his good hand and kissed her hard. Whale removed the ultrasound wand from Emma's abdomen and handed her a few tissues to wipe her belly off.

Whale cleared his throat, "I'll, uh, give you two a few minutes." And then he left the room.

Once Whale left the room, Emma pulled Killian down _hard_. Kissing him with everything she had, pressing her body against him as much as she could. Killian broke the kiss with a heavy gasp to tenderly wipe the gel from her belly.

"Maybe we should finish this at home." Killian said, resting his forehead on Emma's and resting his hand on her thigh.

Emma groaned, "My parents are probably still home, " Emma said, "We _really_ need to get our own place."

"Aye," Killian said, "Because _this_ is torture." Killian groaned as he adjusted himself, no doubt because of the uncomfortable bulge Emma could see in his pants. Emma laughed as she stood up and pulled her shirt down.

"What do you say we go look at a few places today?" Emma said excitedly.

"Really? Is that was _you_ want?" Killian said with sincerity in his eyes, "I don't want to force you to do something you're not comfortable with."

Emma sighed, "I think I'll be far more than _comfortable_ with it." Emma pulled him in again as she kissed him hard, pushing his chest away as she caught her breath.

Emma and Killian made their way back to the loft, buzzing about baby names and genders the whole way home. Emma walked into the loft to find David and Henry laughing hysterically about something and Snow was standing in the kitchen making lunch.

Snow turned as they walked through the door, "So?" She said looking for an update, "How did it go?"

"I-it's…. we're really having twins." Emma pulled out the photo Dr. Whale had printed out and walked across the room to hand it to Snow. Snow stood looking at the photo, smiling softly as her finger stroked the image in her hand. She slowly looked up at Emma, the smile growing with each second she held the photo.

"Emma, you're going to be an amazing mother." Snow said then realized what she said, "Again."

Emma smiled as Henry walked to Snow and she gave him the pictures.

"Do you know if they are boy or girl yet?" Henry asked excitedly.

Emma laughed, "We won't find that out for a couple more months, kid." Emma said as Henry walked over to her and Killian. Killian ruffled his hair and then wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"We were going to see about looking at some places to live, lad." Killian said looking down at Henry, "Would you like to come along?"

"Really?" Henry said looking from Killian to Emma, "We're gonna get our own place? Killian's going to live with us?"

"Yeah, kid, "Emma said smiling and patting him on the shoulder.

"Cool." Henry said, running and grabbing his coat, "Let's go!"

Emma laughed and turned to go back out as Henry opened the door.

"You go ahead, love, "Killian said, "I think I forgot something in your room, I'll be right out."

"Ok," Emma said, giving him a quick kiss, "We'll wait in the car."

Emma walked down the stairs and got in the car with Henry, turning the key and warming the car up.

"Do you love him?" Henry asked earnestly.

Emma's eyes went wide and turned to face her son who sat in the back seat her expression softening when her eyes met his. She had forgotten how much he had changed. His childlike features were fading, his voice had gotten much deeper than when she met him at 10, and he had a little peach fuzz starting just under his nose on his upper lip.

"Yes," Emma said, "So much." Emma smiled and turned back around as Killian climbed into the car. Killian pulled out a map and flipped it around until he got the view he was looking for.

"Alright, "Killian said, pointing his hook at an 'X' that was marked on the map, "this shall be our first venture." He smiled and looked up at Emma smiling as she smiled at him and started their drive to the first place to look at.

The three of them looked at several places before the sun started to go down. Emma had kept a list of pros and cons for each place, some houses and some apartments. They finally pulled into the parking space at the loft and began going through the list.

"I liked the house off of Main Street," Henry said, "It had a pool."

"No pools." Emma said sternly, looking at the list again, "I have two in mind."

Killian and Henry looked at the ones marked and both pointed at the same time, their fingers landing on the same one. Emma smiled as the two laughed about their same decision.

"Well, it's decided, " Emma said, "We're moving into the Nolan's old house." Emma laughed at the irony as Killian folded up his map and stuffed it in the glove box.

"Shall we go look at it one more time?" Killian said raising an eyebrow at Emma.

"Can I just go up to the loft and you guys go?" Henry asked, visibly tired, "Grams is making spaghetti for dinner."

"Yeah, sure, go ahead," Emma said, "We'll be back in a few minutes."

Emma waited until Henry went through the door before she started the car again. They reached the little house faster than Emma realized and cut the engine. Killian pulled the keys he had gotten for the day and got out of the car. Emma followed suit and walked up the walkway and then the stairs to the front door. Killian had already opened the door and walked in.

Emma's mouth flew open as she stepped around the rose petals on the floor. She followed the trail to the living room area where a circle had been formed with candles and rose petals. Emma couldn't breathe as she walked to Killian who was standing in the middle of the circle. Killian was smiling as big as he'd ever smiled with his hand clasping his hook in front of him.

Emma's eyes were wide as she reached Killian, "Wh-What's going on?" Emma said, her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. Killian grabbed her hands as he kneeled down, a tear had begun to roll down his cheek.

"Swan," Killian said, "From the moment you kissed me in that jungle, I knew I would hold no one else in my heart. Our road to this moment has been bumpy and broken, but every second my heart beats in my chest now, my love only grows for you." Killian pulled something from his pouch on his belt, holding it up in the candle light. Emma stared at the familiar ring in his had, the green stone glistening with the flickering of the candles, "Emma Swan," Killian started.

"Y-Yes." Emma said before he could finish, pulling him up and kissing him hard. Emma heard the floorboards creak and someone clear their voice. She turned around to see her parents with Neal and Henry. All were smiling.

"Y-You knew?" Emma said confused.

"Who do you think gave him the ring?" Snow said, smiling sweetly.

"And who do you think gave him permission?" David said laughing.

"Hey, you only gave partial permission, Gramps," Henry said laughing with David.

Killian pulled Emma to him and held the ring up, "You forgot to let me put this on." Killian grabbed her left hand and slid her mother's ring on her finger.

"It was my mother's," She heard her father say from behind her, "And so was this." Emma turned to see a necklace in David's hand. Snow handed Neal to David and grabbed the necklace, walking over to Emma.

Snow grabbed Emma's hand and held the necklace up, "Before I was pregnant with you, your grandmother held this over my hand and told me that her mother had it enchanted so that it would tell you the gender of your future children. This necklace told me that you would be a girl." The necklace started swaying back and forth, then stopped and swung the other way.

"W-What does that mean?" Emma said, not sure what the necklace was supposed to do.

"You're going to have a boy and a girl." Snow said, smiling through her happy tears.

Emma looked up at her mother, both of them crying. She wrapped her arms around her mother, crying happily. Emma pulled away and looked at the ring on her finger. Engaged. She was going to marry and have twins and with a pirate no less. Emma looked up at Killian and smiled the biggest smile she could. So this is what her parents were raving about for so long.


	20. Then came a dress

Emma sat in the sitting area staring at the shiny green stone staring back at her. Everyone else had gone to sleep hours before, but Emma just couldn't sleep. She had slipped from under Killian's arms just to sit alone and think in the other room. Just a few weeks ago her life had been very different. She had fought her feelings for Killian the moment she kissed him in Neverland. She had continuously fought the urge to kiss him, to touch him, and _now…_ now she was _engaged_ to him with her mother's ring, and she was going to have _twins_ with him. She looked down as her ring clad hand rested on her belly, it had just the slighted pudginess from the babies.

_Perks to having twins, I suppose._ She thought.

"I used to look at it a lot, too," Snow said, causing Emma to jump. Emma sighed when she realized it was her mother.

"Y-Yeah," Emma said, looking back down to the ring on her finger.

Snow came to sit next to Emma and laughed when she looked down at Emma's hands. Emma looked at her mother confused.

"What?" Emma said.

Snow laughed again nodding towards Emma's hands, "I used to twirl it around my finger, too. It was a nervous habbit." Emma looked down at her hand absentmindedly and nervously twirling the green peridot ring around her left ring finger. Emma smiled softly as she remembered the moments she caught her mother doing the exact same thing before she knew who she was, when she was Mary Margaret. Emma looked up at her mother.

"I guess, I've inherited something else from you." Emma said, smiling nervously.

"I know it's a lot to take in, in such a short amount of time, but you can do this." Snow grabbed Emma's hand and looked into her eyes. "This is your happy ending, Emma. Enjoy it."

"But you know me," Emma said, "I'm always waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"But you don't have to anymore-" Snow started.

"Yes, I do." Emma said, looking down, "I'm the savior, remember? I don't get a day off."

"Maybe just for today you do." Snow said, standing up, "Now get some rest, we're having a party for you at Granny's tomorrow." Snow made her way back to her sleeping area as Emma stood up and went back to her bed. Emma laid down as gingerly as she could, but she knew once she felt Killian stirring that it hadn't been careful enough.

"Mmmm," Killian moaned as he stirred awake, "What's wrong, love?" He said in a groggy half asleep voice, "Regretting saying yes?"

"Oh, n-no, just… it's all a bit overwhelming is all." Emma sighed as she snuggled next to Killian as he wrapped his good arm around her, his hand finding her belly.

"Don't worry, Swan, I knew the moment you said 'yes' that it would take you a bit to get used to the idea." Killian said, partially falling back to sleep, "You forget, I have been after your heart for quit some time, I know how long it takes you to come round."

Emma began to all asleep, "Don't worry, I'll come around." Emma finally drifted off soon after the words left her lips.

The next morning Emma awoke to the sound of people stirring in the kitchen. Emma sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She looked to the other side of the bed and noticed Killian was not there. She stood up, grabbed her robe from the chair next to her bed and wrapped it around her body. When she walked out, her mother was rushing around kitchen, Killian and Henry were eating, and David was walking around the loft with Neal.

"Why is everyone all chipper this morning?" Emma said grabbing a coffee cup. Snow watched her and quickly walked over to her.

"Oh, no coffee for you." Snow said sternly.

Emma snatched the cup back, much to Snow's surprise, "Actually, I can have 2 small cups of coffee a day," Emma said smirking at her mother's surprised expression, "don't think you can take away this pregnant lady's only vice."

Snow smiled at Emma amused as she nodded and walked to the other side of the kitchen. As she poured her coffee, she felt a hand and hook rest on her hips, Killian's good hand spreading over her belly. Emma smiled as she brought the black coffee to her lips, Killian kissing where her neck met her shoulder.

Henry began making fake choking noises from the dining room table. "Guys, please, that's gross." Henry said. Snow and David laughed as Emma smiled through her blushing and Killian laughed into her hair.

Killian lifted his head, "One day you'll have a lass you'll like to kiss." Killian separated from Emma and ruffled Henry's hair as he walked past. Emma walked and sat down in front of Henry.

"Sorry, kid," Emma said sipping her coffee again, "Once we have our own place there may be more kissing in the kitchen."

"I guess as long as that's all that happens, I'll live." Henry said getting up and grabbing his backpack, "Red said I could help decorate at the diner, is that ok?"

"Yeah, go ahead," Emma said sitting her coffee cup down, "We'll see you…" Henry was out the door before she finished her sentence, "There."

"Maybe he's already got a lass he fancies," Killian said.

"No, he's just excited about the party," Emma said trying to reassure herself. After everything that was happening, she wasn't quite ready to admit that her son was at the dating age already. Not that 14 was the kind of age she ever saw him dating.

"Speaking of the party," Snow said, "You should probably get ready, Emma."

Emma groaned as she stood up, tired even though she just woke up. She walked to her room and went through her clothes that she had started going through. Most of her jeans were already starting to get tight, and thank God she had boots that she'd worn for awhile, because she could feel that they were a tiny bit tighter than normal.

"You can borrow some of my clothes," Snow said, "You and I were about the same size before I had Neal."

"Too bad all my pants are a little snug lately," Emma laughed and rubbed her belly. She turned and looked at Snow.

"I think I have a few dresses," Snow started as Emma gave her a wary look, her voice got lower, almost to a whisper "If you'd like to…" Emma looked at her mother for a few minutes and decided to take her up on her offer.

"Ok." Emma said nodding her head, "I'd love to borrow a dress." She hadn't had a mother her whole life. This was her chance to wear a dress her mother had worn since, no doubt, her wedding dress was destroyed in the first curse.

Emma followed her mother to her room, sitting on her parents bed as her mother opened her closet and shifted the hangers one after other until she stopped. Her expression went from happy to very confused as she pulled a white gown out of the closet. Emma opened her mouth, but couldn't.

"Is that-" David started from across the room.

"My wedding dress!" Snow said, still utterly surprised.

"I remember that from Henry's book, how did it get here?" Emma said surprised.

"I have no idea," Snow said, laying it across the bed next to Emma and smoothing it down, memories flooding her expressions.

"I think that's a bit formal for Granny's," Emma said trying to break the tension.

"I- yeah," Snow said breaking her gaze and smiling and going back to her closet and finding another dress for Emma. She laid a blue and white dress on the bed next to the wedding dress. "What do you think about this one?" She said putting her hands on her hips and forcing a smile.

"It looks familiar," Emma said running her hand over the bow at the hip line.

"I wore this the day you decided to stay in Storybrooke," Snow said, "I thought maybe you'd like it."

Emma pulled the dress up and smoothed it against her body.

"Yeah," She said looking at Snow, "I love it." But the truth was she didn't really care about the dress in her hands. Emma cared more about the wedding dress sitting on the bed next to hers. How did it get in her mother's closet? Surely her mother had been in her closet a lot to know it wasn't in there. Was this like the whole book thing and it showed up when Emma needed it most? Emma closed her eyes to calm all the questions swirling around in her head and then walked to her room to change for the party.


	21. Then came the little mermaid

Emma followed her parents into Granny's Diner hand in hand with Killian after her parents. Once she entered, the entire diner went quiet. Emma looked around at everyone, expecting their mouths to be hanging open disapprovingly, but instead she saw all smiling faces. Red handed her parents and Killian glasses of wine and Emma a wine glass with grape juice. David walked to the center of the room and then turned to look at his daughter as he raised his glass.

"Emma, I remember the day you were born as if I had been in a coma since it happened and have only known you for 4 years." Everyone laughed. "All jokes aside, when your mother was pregnant with you, we used to talk about the future. We would talk about what you would look like, whose eyes you would have, whose hair you would have, but we also talked about the kind of woman you would grow into. You would be kind, smart, funny, and would always fight for what you felt was right." David took a step towards Emma. "We may have missed raising you, but you still became the woman we always thought you'd become and we couldn't be more proud." David turned around to face everyone else. "This party marks a new chapter for our family. It is a chapter of new love and new life. It symbolizes a chapter of hope…" David quickly wiped a tear away. "To Killian and Emma." David stepped off to the side and looked to Snow.

Snow moved forward and looked at Emma. "Emma, I know that you see yourself as someone who doesn't get a day off, who can't enjoy happiness because you feel like there will always be trouble around every corner. I know how you feel because I used to feel the same way. And yes, since I can remember, there have always been villains and danger everywhere I turned, but until I realized that I needed to have hope, I was always running and in fear. This is your happy ending. This is what I've wanted for you since the moment you were born. Enjoy this. Savor it. Because _this_ is what will get you through the times when it seems that all hope is lost." Snow looked down and Emma could tell she was trying to hold in her tears. She took a deep breath in and looked at Emma. "To Killian and Emma." Snow faked a smile through her tears.

The rest of the party was uneventful, everyone seemed to be having a good time mingling and chatting. Emma sat at the counter, a cup of hot cocoa in front of her when a gust of air came from the entrance as the door opened. Emma turned to see who had come in and her eyes fell upon a very wet Eric and Ariel. Ariel looked very concerned as her eyes found Emma and ran over to her.

"Emma, you're ok?" Ariel said confused.

"Um, yeah?" Emma said, looking at Ariel for more information.

"It's Ursula, she-" Ariel started.

"I thought Ursula was a myth?" Snow said looking from Emma to Ariel.

"That's what I thought, too." Ariel said, "But she most certainly isn't and she's after Emma's babies."

Regina stood up and walked over to where Emma, Snow, and Ariel were standing.

"Why?" Regina said, "Is she planning on some kind of curse?"

"See, mom, this is why I always worry." Emma said looking down at her belly and then to Snow.

"We'll keep you safe." Snow said.

"How? For how long?" Emma said frustrated, "I can't just hide and run forever, eventually evil is just going to win-"

"Good always wins," Emma heard Henry said from across the room as he made his way to her. "Just have hope, mom."

"I'm tired of having hope," Emma said, "I'm tired of fighting, of losing the people I love." Emma's eyes were beginning to glaze from her trying to hold her tears in. "Things were finally good and now I face what you faced twice," She boldly looked at her mother, "I'm going to lose my babies, but against my will this time." Emma got up and stormed off to go to the bathroom. Emma was standing in front of the mirror bracing herself up with her hands and looking down at the ring on her left hand. This was how it was always going to be for her, for her family. They were always destined to have danger threatening their lives and their happiness. The bathroom door slowly opened and in stepped her father.

"This is the women's bathroom," Emma said, wiping the tears from her eyes and she turned and leaned on the sink, crossing her arms.

"A sign isn't going to stop me from talking to my terrified daughter." David said, tilting his head at an attempt to get Emma's eye contact.

"There's no point, I'm going to lose my children anyway." Emma said.

"We don't know that." David said rubbing her arm, "You still have what, like 6 months left in your pregnancy, maybe a little less with twins?" David turned her to face him. "That gives us plenty of time to figure out what she wants with them and how to defeat her." David smiled as Emma finally made eye contact, her eyes wide with terror as the tears flowed down her cheeks. David wiped her wet cheeks with his thumbs. "You'll see, you will not me losing your babies. We'll keep you _and _them _safe._" Emma wrapped her arms around her father. This was the first time since she had known they were really her parents that he had truly felt like her father. The age difference had always thrown her off, as well as everyone else, but right now, in this moment, he was her daddy, the man that could calm your fears with his fearlessness.

Emma and David walked out of the bathroom as Ariel was talking to Snow and Regina. Ariel looked up and ran to Emma.

"We need to get you to safety," Ariel said, "Somewhere Ursula would never think to look."

"Where?" Emma said, looking from Ariel to Snow and Regina.

"You'll be moving in with me." Regina said, obviously not super happy about it.

"You?" Emma said giving Snow a wary look.

"Exactly." Regina said, "No one would expect you to be living with me and I can protect you there."

"Is Killian coming with me?" Emma said more pleading than asking.

"Ugh, I suppose," Regina said, "but if you two plan on doing anything there, I'd prefer not to hear it." Regina looked over to Henry. "And I'm sure Henry would prefer not to hear it either."

Emma chuckled, "Yes, your majesty." She said jokingly. Regina was not amused.

The party was officially over as far as Emma was concerned. Why would we be celebrating when there was someone out there trying to harm Emma and her twins? Emma went to begin gathering the gifts that she somehow wasn't aware she would be getting. Before she was able to pick any up, they vanished before her eyes.

"What the-" Emma said staring at the table the gifts had been sitting.

"They're back at my place." Regina said. Emma spun around to see her smirking coyly, and then clasped her hands together. "You shouldn't be lifting anything anyway."

Emma rolled her eyes. She had a feeling this whole tell-the-pregnant-lady-what-to-do thing was going to get _really_ old, _really _fast.

"I've taken the liberty of getting all of your stuff over to my house as well," Regina said turning to walk out, "Your room is upstairs at the end of the hall." Regina walked out with her empty glass dish that had carried her famous lasagna.

Emma tried as hard as she could to hug everyone, taking a little longer to hug her parents, before she ushered Henry out and walked out with Killian hand in hand.

They all got into the bug and Emma started the car. She sat in silence as she drove to Regina's house parking just a few feet away from Regina's car.

"Are you ready?" Killian said, grabbing Emma's hand.

"As I'll ever be, I guess." Emma said getting out of the bug and they all went inside.


	22. Then came the waiting

**_When I first started writing this chapter, it wasn't going to be a smut chapter, but then I kept writing and I felt like we needed another one. Enjoy!_**

Emma sat on her bed in the room Regina had set up for her in her house. She had poofed all of her stuff, just in case there were eyes or ears for Ursula around. Emma was no longer allowed to leave Regina's house until they had defeated the evil ocean dwelling witch, and that wasn't going over well with her. Emma stood back up and walked back and forth across her room, twirling the ring on her finger nervously. Emma looked down at the habit she had inherited from her mother and then smacked her hands down to her legs then glided them to her back pockets, then pulled them out to run her hands through her hair and sat down on her bed again. Emma put her head into her hands, causing her hair to flow down surrounding her face. How could this be happening? They had_ just_ defeated the Snow Queen… well sort of, and now she and her family were in danger again. Her bedroom door opened just as she was about to start the pacing cycle all over again.

"Ms. Swan, I have been listening to you pacing for over an hour, maybe you should just take a nap and rest or something." Regina said with a slight softness in her voice.

"Take a nap?" Emma snapped back, "How can I just _take a nap, _when there is some psycho out there looking for me so she can steal my babies." Emma had been holding the tears back all day, but she was not about to cry in front of Regina.

"I know this is tough, but walking back and forth and working yourself up isn't going to help anything either." Regina said, making a good point.

"Maybe you're right," Emma said relaxing a little bit and sitting back down on her bed.

"We're all downstairs watching a movie if you'd like to join us. I can make you some chamomile tea to calm your nerves a little bit." Regina offered, starting to walk out.

"Wait," Emma said standing up and going towards the door, "Maybe I'll take you up on that offer." Emma followed Regina down the stairs to the living room. Henry was sitting next to Killian listening to a seemingly very interesting story.

"So, I jabbed me hook-" Killian started.

"I don't think he should hear the end of that sentence." Emma said, Killian looked up, visibly surprised so see Emma standing there. Emma smirked at his reaction, sliding onto the couch next to him. Henry got up and sat on the other side, hugging her around her middle. He lifted his head and smiled at Emma in a way that made her think of his late father.

"Want a foot rub?" Henry asked as he picked up one of her feet and began rubbing it anyway.

"Don't mind if I do." Emma said, lifting her legs to rest her feet on Henry's lap and leaning more on Killian. Regina inserted the disc into the player and sat next to Henry, kissing him on the forehead.

Emma sat staring at the screen, not really watching what was play, but thinking of all the possible things that Ursula would need her babies for. A curse? To raise as her own? What did she possibly need them for? Before Emma knew what was happening she awoke to the feeling of floating. She looked up to see Killian carrying her as he walked up the stairs to their room. She didn't know if he knew she was awake, so she decided to let him do this one thing for him and pretended to still be asleep. Once he got to their door, he somehow managed to get the door open and carried her to their bed. As he laid her down, he kissed her sweetly on the forehead, and then moved her hair away from her face. Emma got shivers that she was grateful he didn't see as he turned around. Killian shut their door and then walked back to Emma, taking her jeans and sweater off and leaving her only her bra, tank top, and panties. Killian stripped his clothes to his pj pants and climbed into bed. Emma was done pretending to be asleep as she rolled over and stole a passionate kiss from him.

"I knew you were awake," Killian said, smiling under her kiss.

"How-" Emma started.

"Your heart was pounding like a bloody drum, Swan." Killian said, pulling her under the covers and rolling to hover above her. "You're heart always gives you away."

Killian leaned down and kissed her gently, Emma's hands moving from his hips to his shoulders and then to run her hands through his hair. All the other times they had these kinds of moments, they had been filled with love_ and_ lust, but in this moment, these kisses and movements were pure love.

Killian moved down to kiss her jawline, her neck, and instead of going where she most expected him to, he moved down her left arm, kissing every inch as he made his way to the ring that sat on her finger. From there he kissed her belly button, and then stopped, caressing the very spot his two children grew. Killian kissed her belly as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Emma shivered as he came back up and kissed her again. This time though, he had a little more passion and urgency in his kiss. His hand found the edge of her panties and moved along the laced edges. Emma's breathing started to pick up as she moved with his movements. Killian moved down to where his hand traced and kissed along the same path, causing a moan to escape Emma's lips. He began tracing the inner seams of her panties before moving them aside, gently caressing her most sensitive spot with his thumb. He moved his head down and Emma gasped with pleasure. His tongue moving in ways she'd never known existed. She grabbed his hair and her breathing became quicker, her heart pounding in her ear. He must have known she was close because he stopped and climbed back up to hover over her again, kissing her neck, his tongue flicking out spontaneously. Emma ran her hand down his back, then slid her hand under his pajama pants to feel the lust he had for her. Killian moaned at the contact, his body thrusting forward from the touch. Emma slid his pants down as she kissed him hard.

With one slow, gentle motion, Killian was inside her. Emma sucked in a deep breath. The feeling was so much more intense than she remembered. Killian moved slowly inside her, holding her close and capturing her mouth with his. With every thrust, Emma could feel her orgasm getting closer. Killian slowly moved faster, kissing her anywhere his lips could reach. She could tell he was close, as well, because his body began to shake against hers. As she got closer she clung to him more until they both sucked in a sharp breath, their bodies sweat soaked, clenching and jerking from the release. Killian didn't move away at first, savoring their labored breaths and shaking bodies. He lifted his head, looking Emma in the eyes, her love for him shining back at him. Emma leaned her head up and kissed him softly on the lips. Killian moved to laying next to her, pulling her onto his chest after he had gotten situated.

"I won't let anything happen to my family." Killian said and for tonight, Emma let herself believe it. Just for one night she was going to believe that good would win out and she would have her happy ending.


	23. Then came family

**_I hope you enjoy this update! I wasn't sure where exactly to split the chapters because a lot is about to happen. Stay tuned! _**

**_1 week later_**

Emma woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of crying. She looked over at Killian who was snoring softly next to her. She got up and walked out of the room, following the crying until she realized it was coming from Regina's room. Emma tapped the door lightly and she could hear Regina reacting by sniffling and sucking in a deep breath.

Regina opened the door a crack, "Yes, Ms. Swan?" She said, her voice nasally from crying.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked pushing the door open a little more to see a puffy faced Regina, tissues in her hand.

"No, Ms. Swan," Regina said gently wiping her nose.

"Do you want to… talk… or something?" Emma said awkwardly.

"No thanks." Regina said, beginning to close the door.

Emma put her foot in the way of the door, "I'm sorry." Emma said.

"For what?" Regina said surprised.

"Well, for what I said in your vault-" Emma started.

"I know what you were doing and that wasn't your fault." Regina said.

"But I'm also sorry for this situation." Emma said, looking at Regina and for once wishing she didn't have to hurt her. "It can't be hard seeing Killian and I together all the time in your house."

"I'll get over it." Regina said.

"Yeah, maybe over us being here, but not Robin." Emma said, reaching her hand out and grabbing Regina's arm. "And I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Regina said. With those words, Emma removed her foot and shut the door for Regina. She walked quietly back to her room and climbed back into bed looking over at Killian and wondering if Regina would ever get her Happy Ending. In that moment, she realized that she promised _everyone_ a Happy Ending and that included Regina.

The next morning Emma woke up to an empty bed. She looked to see that Killian's hook wasn't on the night table. As she climbed down the stairs she heard Killian, Regina, and Henry talking, but she also heard a few other familiar voices. Emma ran down the stairs as fast as she could, spotting her parents as she hit the bottom steps.

"Mom! Dad!" She said, hugging them both as they stood up, "I missed you!"

"Oh!" Snow and David said, falling over a little from the force.

Emma pulled away, "I-I'm sorry." Emma said.

"No, it's perfectly ok." Snow said, "I miss you so much, too."

"Why are you here?" Emma said, "Is there more happening with Ursula?"

"Oh, no, nothing like that." Snow said, walking past Emma. She went over to the area they had all been talking and then Emma saw it, her mother's wedding dress. Snow picked it up and walked towards Emma. "I thought maybe you would like to try my wedding dress on." Snow held it up looking at it. "You don't have to wear it at your wedding, but… just…"

"I'd love to." Emma said, taking it from her and holding it up to look at. It was a beautiful dress, and Emma would be honored to wear the _famous_ Snow White dress from Henry's book. Emma began to walk away.

"I can help with that." Regina said, waving her handing the air and then Emma was wearing the dress.

"It looks beautiful on you." Snow said through tears. Then her face changed as Emma felt a weird sensation at her abdomen. Emma looked down to see a rather large pregnant belly.

"What the _hell_?" Emma said, rubbing her belly and realizing that it was indeed _her_ pregnant belly, a kick from one of her twins confirming it. Emma's eyes were wide.

"Regina, what did you _do_?" Snow said angrily at Regina as she ran towards Emma. Snow helped Emma sit down.

"What did _I _do? You're the one that brought this dress here." Regina said accusingly.

"She planted it." Emma said as she thought about the last few days. "Ursula, she planted the dress in your closet."

"How? We are in and out of the loft constantly." Snow said, "How could she have even gotten _in_ the loft?"

"It's actually fairly easy." Regina said, getting a few surprised looks from everyone, "What? How do you think I framed you? And now that there's magic here it's easier than ever."

"What are we going to do," Emma said, "I have no idea how far along I am now and I could have these babies at any moment, she could ta-"

"We're _not _going to let that happen." Snow said, wrapping Emma into a hug. Emma couldn't hold in the tears as she grabbed her very pregnant belly, Killian sat next to Emma.

"I meant what I said, Swan." Killian turned a teary eyed Emma towards him, "I will _not_ let anyone hurt my family." Killian put his hand on her belly just as one of the babies kicked. "Bloody hell, we've got a fighter in here." Killian smiled.

Emma smiled at Killian, still not sure what to think of what was happening. She had _just_ found out she was pregnant a few weeks before and now she's _literally_ magically about to have these babies. Not only that, but she would probably have these babies taken from her before she even knew what was happening.

"We should get you out of that dress." Regina said, "Maybe taking it off will undo it?"

Regina waved her hand and Emma was in a nightgown, still very pregnant. Emma looked down, rubbing her belly and then looked at Snow.

"I understand you now," Emma said to Snow, "I now know the pain you've felt losing your babies. I know you said that you got us back, but so much damage had already been done. I never got to have the mother you should have been to me. You never sang me to sleep, you never comforted me when I was sick or hurt, I did it all alone."

Snow's eyes welled with tears, not able to speak of the pain she was feeling for her Daughter.

"I can't let my daughter and son grow up without me, that already happened to one of my kids, I can't lose them." Emma said.

"We'll figure this out, Emma," Snow said, "We always do. Good will win."

**_****I feel I should explain why Emma has Snow's ring. Because of the curse, many many things were destroyed and because Killian is a pirate _and _sold his ship, he does not have anything from his past, including things from his mother. Snow was not able to share in anything with Emma. No first ball, no gowns, nothing, this was Snow's only way of passing something down to her only daughter. Before the dress showed up, this was the only thing Emma could have that is her mother's. Also, because Snow believes that Killian and Emma have true love (and true love follows the ring) she felt Emma should have it. This family is all about sentimentality and I felt like this was a super sentimental action. Sorry if I took a shot at Snowing, but ever since Emma had the ring on in the episode where she went back in time, I wanted to do it this way. _**


	24. Then came babies

**_I think this is my favorite chapter, filled with action and suspense. I hope you enjoy it! It made me want to love on my babies... even though they aren't as much babies anymore. Thank you everyone for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I love you guys!_**

Emma left the room, waddling uncomfortably as she stroked and looked at the large belly that recently appeared. Many women wished their pregnancies would go this fast, but Emma was terrified. She wished she could somehow undo what had been done. She'd barely had time to get used to being pregnant and engaged and now she was days away from becoming a mother to two newborns _and_ facing the possibility of losing them.

Killian walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her, his good hand rubbing her belly.

"I'll not lie, I imagined this pregnancy going by a little slower." Killian joked, turning her around. Emma rested her forehead on his as she sighed heavily.

"You're not the only one." Emma said, chuckling.

Snow walked up and rubbed Emma's back.

"I still have some of my maternity clothes, want me to bring them over?" Snow asked.

"That would probably be a bad idea." Regina said, "She may have accelerated the process, but she still doesn't know where Emma is."

"Maybe you could poof over to our loft later and grab a few things?" David suggested.

"I suppose." Regina said.

Emma froze as she noticed a sensation of liquid flowing down her legs.

"I don't think I'm going to need those clothes, mom." Emma said, her eyes wide with fear.

"Why-" Snow glanced at Emma smiling, until her eyes settled on Emma and the pool of water at her feet.

Emma cringed with pain as her belly tightened with pain.

"They're coming!" Emma shouted through the pain.

Just then Ariel burst into the front door.

"She knows where you are!" Ariel shouted through the house, running until she reached the group in the sitting area. "Oh" She said in surprise.

"Yeah, a lot's happened." Emma said sitting down.

"I'll go get some towels." Snow said racing up the stairs. Killian sat next to Emma, grabbing her hand.

"I'll go set up a protection spell to slow her down." Regina said, turning towards Henry, cupping his face in her hands, "Henry, get upstairs, your room is already protected, no matter what you hear, do _not_ leave your room."

"Ok, mom." Henry said, then looked at Emma, "I love you, mom." Henry hugged Emma and then bounded up the stairs to his room. Regina went to the front of the house.

Emma clenched her teeth, squeezed Killian's hand, and took in another sharp breath as the pain seemed to increase. David got up and ran to the kitchen as Snow was running down the stairs with a large stack of towels.

"Is that another contraction?" Snow asked anxiously.

"Aye," Killian said, looking up at her terrified.

"They aren't very far apart," Snow said, "She doesn't have much time."

"I'll call Dr. Whale," David said walking into the room with a glass of water for Emma.

"Good idea," Snow said, rushing around, "Ursula already knows that Emma is here and we're definitely going to need him."

Regina ran in, Dr. Whale in tow, "One step ahead of ya." She said, ushering him into the seating area where everyone was sitting.

"Emma, how far apart are the contractions?" Whale said concerned.

"I don't-" Emma started as another wave of pain and pressure hit her hard.

"From what I've noticed, they're about 6 min apart." Snow said settling down on the other side of Emma and placing her hand into her daughter's.

"Breathe, Emma." Snow said, wiping the sweat from Emma's forehead with a cool rag.

Just then a blur of tentacles rushed into the room from no where. David, already carrying his sword, flew into his fighting stance. Killian threw his body in front of Emma, guarding her from the evil ocean dwelling creature.

"You won't hurt my family." Killian yelled at Ursula.

"Oh how sweet." Ursula said with a cackle. Whipping a tentacle into the air she grabbed Killian and threw him across the room. His head collided with the staircase banister, knocking him out.

"Killian!" Emma shouted, then another contraction rocked her to her core. Emma cried out in pain.

"She's crowning!" Whale shouted. David lunged at Ursula, cutting off one of her tentacles.

Ursula shrieked in pain and then threw David to the ground with another of her tentacles.

"David!" Snow shouted.

"I'm fine!" He yelled back, "Stay with Emma!"

Just then a bright yellow light filled the room. Emma looked to find the source and saw an old man holding a large fork looking object. The object glowed like Emma had never seen before.

"Ursula!" the man boomed, "You've used up your last chance."

Ursula turned at the sound of the man's voice, "Triton!?" Ursula shrieked as the man pointed the object at Ursula, a stream of light and magic flowing towards her. "Nooooo!" She yelled before she vanished.

"Emma!" Emma heard Ariel shout from behind Triton.

"Ariel?" Emma said confused, "Who is this man?"

"He's my father, King Triton." Ariel said, "I slipped out in the commotion to find him." Ariel ran and hugged Emma, then Snow who was at her side.

David got up and ran over to Killian who was still knocked out. After a few shakes, Killian began to come to.

"Wh-what happened?" Killian said groggily.

"The sea witch tossed you aside like a rag doll." David said.

Emma shouted as a very sharp pain shot through her entire body.

"Emma it's time to push," Whale said, "Now, push!"

Emma pushed with all her might, leaning forward to bare down.

"Good job, Emma, with the next contraction, I need you to give another good push." Whale said.

"You're doing so great, sweetheart," Snow said, wiping her face with the cool cloth again.

Killian got to his feet and, with David's help, made his way to sitting next to Emma again. Killian grabbed her hand.

"You can do it, Swan." Killian said.

With another contraction starting, Emma began to push, the lights in the house flashing sporadically.

"Ok, the head is out," Whale said, "One more push and baby A is out."

The next contraction seemed to start right when the last one ended. Emma pushed as hard as she could, then she heard the most beautiful thing, her baby's cry.

"It's a girl!" Killian yelled excitedly, David patted him on the back.

"A girl." Emma said exhausted, but she didn't have much time to think before another contraction hit.

"We've got a problem." Whale said, to no one in particular.

"What's wrong?" Snow said, concern in her voice.

"Baby B is breech." Whale said.

"What in the bloody hell does that mean?" Killian said, confused and terrified.

"It means the baby is coming out feet first." Whale said, "Emma you're going to have to push as hard as you can, we need to get this baby out _now._"

"Ok." Emma said through labored breaths.

"You can do this, Emma." Snow said.

With the next contraction, Emma took in a shaky breath and pushed hard. Her screaming rang out through the entire house.

"Good, good, Emma, a few more pushes, we need to get his shoulders out." Whale said.

"He?" Killian said, "I've a son?"

"Yeah," Whale said, still concerned.

Emma felt the next contraction starting and pushed with all her might. She could feel the shoulders coming out before Whale even said anything.

"Ok, shoulders are out, Emma we need to get him out, the cord is around his neck." Whale said, "Push now!"

Emma pushed harder than she ever thought possible. He was out. Everyone in the room was quiet. That was when Emma noticed something was wrong.

"Why isn't he crying?" Emma said, breathing heavily, looking at everyone's sad faces, she began to cry, "Why isn't he breathing!"

Whale was doing compressions on the tiny body she saw before her, his face was a bluish color and that's when it hit Emma.

"No! You have to save him." Emma said, looking from the baby to Whale.

Whale stopped compressions, "I'm sorry, Emma."

Snow brought her hand to her mouth as tears began rolling down her face. Killian walked over and scooped his son in his arms. He knelt down next to Emma, then looked down at his son, placing a kiss on his head. Just then a blast of magic shot through the room, and the still lifeless baby that was in his arms began to cry the most beautiful cry Emma had every heard. Everyone looked at Killian as she looked down in surprise.

"True love's kiss?" Snow said.

Whale handed Emma her daughter as Killian held their son.

"I've seen stranger things." Whale said, smiling at the two.

"What are you going to name them?" Snow said, her eyes still wet with tears.

"I-I don't know, we didn't get a chance to talk about names." Emma said.

"Well you have time." David said, "You can wait a few weeks to have a potluck and announce the names at Granny's"

"If you want to." Snow chimed in, nudging David, "I know you didn't grow up in the enchanted forest so you can do things your way, too."

"I think I'd love that," Emma said looking down at her daughter. Killian sat next to Emma and rested their son's head next to their daughter's.

"They are royal after all." Killian said, smiling at his new children.


	25. Then came names

**_A fluff chapter complete with names for the babies! Finally! I hope you like it! I do have more drama to add, but I figure I'll add a few fluff in between to give the characters somewhat of a break. lol Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites as always! MUAH!_**

Emma and the babies were taken to the hospital for observation. Killian was able to sleep in a bed next to Emma's. She woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of her son crying. Emma couldn't explain it, but she could tell which baby was crying. Before she was able to sit up, Killian was standing and rocking him, singing a song she'd never heard before.

"_Hush, hush, time to be sleeping. Hush, hush, dreams come a-creeping._" Killian sang in a soft voice.

"That's pretty," Emma said startling him.

"Aye, my mum used to sing it to Liam and I when we were wee ones." Killian said, a tinge of sadness in his voice, "She died of scarlet fever when I was just a lad of 6."

"I like it." Emma said, smiling sadly at Killian.

"I used to hum it to Bae when he would fall asleep on me ship." Killian said, still rocking the, now sleeping, infant.

"What about Liam?" Emma asked.

"He was older than I. He hummed it to me." Killian said, walking towards Emma and placing the baby in her arms.

"No, I mean, what about the name Liam?" Emma said, smiling and looking down at her son.

"Liam? Really? You'd like that?" Killian said.

"He looks like a Liam to me." She said, looking from the baby to Killian.

"Aye. Liam he shall be." Killian said bending over and kissing Liam on the head.

Emma looked over to her daughter who was sleeping in her hospital bassinet.

"Now we just have our daughter to name." She said chuckling quietly.

"What was your grandmother's name again?" Killian asked.

"Eva. Hmmmm." Emma said looking at her daughter, "I don't know if she's an Eva."

"Well, let's see." Killian said, lifting his daughter and looking at her, "Hmmmm."

"I think I'll ask my mother about other family names." Emma said, "Eva just doesn't feel right."

"Aye," Killian said, "Well, you can ask her in the morning because I think they're coming to visit with Henry. Poor lad didn't get to meet his siblings with everything that happened."

"Sounds good." Emma said looking down at Liam as she yawned.

"Ok, love, I think you should get more rest," He said putting their daughter down and gently taking Liam from Emma, "you had a rather exhausting day, you need sleep."

"Ok," Emma said yawning again and rolling over. Sleep came a lot easier to her now that she had her babies and they were safe.

When Emma woke up the next morning, a nurse had come in to check and press on her belly, a most unpleasant visit for Emma. After the nurse left, Emma was _finally_ able to take a shower. Standing in that hot water felt amazing as Emma stood thinking of all the people in her life that she had lost, all of the people her mother had lost, and then it hit her. _Johanna._ Her daughter didn't look like an Eva, but she _did_ look like a Johanna. It was an older name, but Emma couldn't get rid of the feeling that it would be the perfect name for her daughter. Emma climbed out of the shower and got dress slowly, still very sore from the day before.

When Emma walked out of the bathroom, Killian was rocking Liam with one hand, and gently calming their daughter with a hand that had not been there when she went to shower. Emma stared, flabbergasted.

"Wait… you…" Emma started as Killian looked up at her with a giant grin.

"Belle made the crocodile give it back." Killian said, "When I got it before, he convinced me that it was cursed and I made him take it back because I didn't want to hurt you."

"I thought you were acting weird that night." Emma said walking over to her daughter and picking her up. She looked at her sweet daughters face, and she was right, she was definitely a Johanna. "I picked a name for her."

"Really? What shall our lass be called then?" Killian said.

"Johanna." Emma said, smiling up at Killian.

Killian looked down at his daughter, "It fits her perfectly." Killian said leaning over and kissing her head.

Just then, a soft knock fell on the door.

"Knock, knock," Emma heard Snow whisper as she nudged the door softly.

"Hey," Emma said softly as her mother, father, and Henry walked in quietly.

Snow walked towards Emma, smiling big as she reached her daughter and granddaughter. She stroked Johanna's head and gently kissed her, then turned to Liam and did the same. Snow looked over at Emma.

"How are you feeling?" Snow said rubbing Emma's back.

"Much better now that I've had a shower." She said chuckling.

"Oh, I know what you mean," Snow said, "That first shower is heaven."

Henry shuffled through the group to get a look at his siblings.

"Do I get to know my sibling's names?" Henry said, smiling at his mom and Killian.

"Not just yet, kid," Emma said, "I think we want to honor tradition in our family and announce it at a potluck at Granny's." Emma smiled and winked at a grinning Snow and David.

"I did have a question though." Emma said turning to her father, "What was my grandmother's name?"

"Ruth." David said, smiling.

"Thanks, just need some variety." Emma said, looking down at Johanna.

"Well, we can do it soon if you already know the names," David said, "It's up to you."

"How about this weekend?" Emma said, "I don't think I could wait two weeks, I'm too excited." Emma giggled.

"Just like your mother," David said, nudging Snow.

"Can I hold my sister?" Henry asked eagerly.

"Sure, kid," Emma said, "Just sit down and I'll hand her to you."

Henry bounded to the chair in the room and sat down. Emma walked over and gently placed Johanna in his arms. The infant stretched from the shifting and then settled peacefully in her big brother's arms.

"She's so pretty." Henry said, looking down at her.

"Aye, as pretty as a princess." Killian said.

"Oh, I forgot," Snow said, reaching into a bag she hand on her shoulder, "Granny made these for the babies." Snow pulled out two white knit blankets, similar to Emma's baby blanket, but with blue and pink ribbons instead and the spot where the names went were blank. "She said she will embroider the names once you announce." Emma smiled big as she grabbed the blankets. They were perfect.

*****_Baby Neal was with Belle being babysat while they visited in the hospital. It would have been hard to visit with 3 babies in the room, plus all of the adults and usually they don't allow children younger than 10 in the room unless they are siblings of the new babies. I know it's different because it's Storybrooke, but I thought I'd add some real world stuff to the fic. Sorry for confusion. [=_**


	26. Then came a coronation

The rest of the week went by slow for Emma. She couldn't wait to announce the names of her babies. She, Killian, Henry, and the babies had settled into their house a day after they were released from the hospital. Regina helped get their stuff into the house with her magic, something Emma still had yet to learn. Emma walked out of the nursery quietly, leaving the door slightly cracked as she tiptoed away, clipping the baby monitor to her belt. Of course, that was when the doorbell rang. Emma flinched, waiting for the cries of her newborns, but to her surprise, no crying came.

"Man," Emma whispered to herself, "those kids sleep really well." Emma walked down the stairs to the front door where Henry had already let her parents in. Killian was in the kitchen, cooking something while he tried out his new/old hand.

David walked to the kitchen with a dish and froze.

"Is that-" David started as he sat the dish down.

"Oh yeah," Killian said raising his hand, "I suppose in all the excitement of seeing your grandchildren you didn't notice my new hand."

"I thought it didn't work or something." Snow said looking at it confused.

"That's a long story for another time." Killian said, stepping into the dining room.

Emma hugged her mother who was carrying a sleeping Neal in his car seat. Snow walked to the living room and sat the sleeping baby down next to the couch and draped a thin blanket over the seat. Emma had already changed into the dress her mother had given her, feeling slightly awkward. Emma smoothed her hands over the dress and looked down at it self-consciously.

"It looks great on you." Snow said, walking over and hugging her.

"I have a question." Emma said, "No one ever told me what Ursula wanted with the twins." Emma looked from her mother to her father for answers.

"There was a curse-" Her mother started.

"Of course there was." Emma interrupted, "How am I not surprised."

"But it wasn't because they were your children, "David said, "It was because they were Killian's." David looked at Killian with a grim look.

"What? Why?" Killian said, looking around the room.

"They needed the child of someone who had been to Neverland." Snow said, "Something about your children having magic from you because you lived there?"

"Well," Killian said, cocking an eyebrow.

"I-I don't need to hear about anything else that's magical." David said, putting his hands up.

Everyone laughed as Emma walked towards the kitchen to see what Killian had been cooking.

"What are you making?" Emma asked lifting the lid of the pot on the stove, "It smells really good."

"Aye," Killian said walking back into the kitchen from the dining room, "Before I lost my hand, I wasn't just the ships Captain." Killian walked up behind her, wrapping both of this hands around her. "It should be nearly done, " he said in her ear.

Just then, a cry rang out through the baby monitor, followed by another one.

"Feeding time," Emma said, breaking free of Killian's embrace and making her way upstairs.

"Do you need any help?" Snow ask, "Don't be afraid to ask for it, you do have twins after all."

"Uh, yeah, sure, I could use an extra pair of arms while Killian is cooking." Emma said, walking up the stairs, Snow following behind her.

Once in the room, Emma picked up the closest baby, which was Johanna. Her mother entered the room behind her, scooping up Liam and soothing him with ease as she bounced and swayed. Emma still had yet to get the mom of a baby thing down. Emma sat in the rocking chair Marco had made for her and grabbed the thin blanket draped over the back and began nursing and rocking Johanna.

"Do you have names picked yet?" Snow asked, sitting in a matching rocking chair made for Killian.

"Yes, but not telling." Emma said smiling.

"Ah," Snow said, "This is what payback feels like." Snow and Emma giggled.

"Yeah," Emma said laughing.

Once both babies were fed, Emma and Snow took the babies down to the men and Emma went back up to pack the diaper bag. She lifted a small dress up, looking at the lace and frills. She never thought she would have a daughter, or even another baby for that matter and now she had _two_.

Emma finished putting diapers, wipes, and other things in the bag and walked down. Everyone was ready to go with food in containers and jackets on. The babies slept peacefully in their infant car seats as they were lifted and put into the car. Shortly after they got there, the party went into full swing. All the women cooed over the babies and all the men congratulated Emma and Killian.

After everyone got settled, David walked over to Emma from across the room.

"So, are we going to hear the names of our new grandchildren?" David said, sitting next to Snow who was across the table with Neal. Emma picked up Johanna and Killian picked up Liam and they walked to the middle of the room.

"We gave the names of our babies a lot of thought," Emma said, "We wanted their names to mean something, to be named for people important in our family." Emma looked at her mother, "I know it's not tradition in the Enchanted Forest to have middle names, but I was having a hard time choosing who to honor, so…" Emma looked out towards the rest of the diner, "Everyone, meet Princess Johanna Ruth Jones and Prince Liam Leo Jones." Everyone cheered as Emma looked back to her parents who now had tears in their eyes.

Snow stood up and hugged Emma, placing a hand on Johanna's head and kissing it gently, then moving to Liam and doing the same.

"Nice to meet you, Johanna and Liam." Snow said, through her happy tears. David reached his hand to meet Johanna's and her little fingers wrapped around his index finger.

"They're perfect names, Emma." He said, smiling and kissing Emma on the forehead.


	27. Then came heartbreak

After the party was over, Emma invited her parents over for hot cocoa with cinnamon. Emma was sitting and holding Johanna and her mother was holding Liam next to her. David had Neal and was standing and bouncing him like a pro.

"I'm sure one day I'll get the parent bounce down." Emma said, laughing and watching her father.

"Well, we'll learn along with you," Snow said, "We never got to do this stuff with you." Snow looked down at Liam sad. "I'm just glad you got a second chance at this, too."

"Me, too." Emma said, "I love Henry, and am grateful that Regina gave him a good home, but I wish I could have been there for these moments."

Just then Liam grunted with a nasty sound coming from his diaper. Snow laughed as she looked at Emma.

"Someone likes to poop in a clean diaper." Snow said.

"Looks like it, "Emma said chuckling.

Emma stood up and handed Johanna to Killian as she headed to grab Liam, then froze. She looked down at her shoes to see blood on them. Emma turned around and saw a pool of blood where she had been sitting and her mother staring at it in horror then to her.

"Emma, I think we should take you to the hospital." David said.

Emma began to get light headed as she moved to sit back down slowly.

"I think that would be a good idea." Emma said.

"I'll call Belle and Ruby, see if they can watch the twins." Snow said, "David?" She said turning to David, "Can you watch Neal? There is some pumped milk at the loft."

"Sure, you and Killian drive her." David said, "Call me and let me know what's going on."

Emma sat on a towel on the couch as they waited for Ruby and Belle to get there. The longer they waited, the more Emma felt lightheaded.

"Mom, I need to go now." Emma said, slightly slurring her words.

"I'll take you," Killian said, "I've seen you drive that moving carriage many times, I'll just go a little slower so we don't die."

"Ok," Snow said, without hesitation, "When they get here I'll meet you there."

Emma was probably more scared of dying on the way to the hospital than she was about bleeding to death at this point. When they finally got to the hospital, Emma began to feel tired.

"Emma," Killian said, nudging her as he tried to help her out of the car, "Stay with me, love."

"You got it." Emma said, her eyes fluttering open and closed.

"We need help!" Killian yelled. Everything went black.

Emma woke up in the hospital to see Killian on the bed next to hers and her mother resting her head on the bed on the other side of her. Snow was holding Emma's hand as she slept. Emma squeezed her mother's hand to wake her up.

"Emma?" Snow said groggily as she took in a breath, "How are you feeling?" She said.

"Yeah, tired, but good." Emma said rubbing her eyes, "How long was I out this time?"

"Around 8 hours." Snow said, a sadness in her eyes.

"Are _you_ ok?" Emma asked Snow.

"I-" Snow started, but then Killian woke up.

"Emma." Killian said, running to her side, "I'm sorry, love, I tried."

"What are you talking about?" Emma said, looking from Killian to Snow.

"Liam was taken." Snow said quietly and sadly, "It seems Ursula wasn't the only person that knew about the babies nor the first who wanted them for something."

"What?!" Emma shouted, sitting up.

"Emma wait," Snow said trying to keep Emma sitting.

"For what? Some psycho to do something to my child while I sit here doing nothing?" Emma said pushing her mother aside and beginning to pull her IVs out, "I'm the Savior, what good am I if I can't even save my own child."

"She jumped through a portal." Snow said, "We haven't found a way to follow her yet, but we're looking." Snow went back to trying and getting Emma to stay down, "I promise we will find him. I know more than anyone how you're feeling right now, but we need to find a way first."

Emma relaxed against her mother's hands and laid back down, tears spilling over. Then her thoughts went to Johanna.

"Where's my daughter?" Emma said, frantic.

"In the nursery here," Killian said, "We had her brought here after Ruby was attacked. Regina put a protection spell on the hospital."

"Can I see her?" Emma said sobbing.

"I'll go get her." Snow said, tears running down her face as she walked out the door.

Killian walked over to Emma resting her face in his hands as he kissed her gently.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't keep our family safe." Killian said, "I promised I wouldn't let anyone hurt us and I failed you."

"No, don't say that," Emma said, "This wasn't your fault." Emma ran her hands through his hair, "No matter what happens, don't ever think this is your fault." Emma pulled Killian's head towards her and kissed his forehead.

Snow walked in a few minutes later with Johanna asleep in her arms. She gently laid her in Emma's arms. How could Emma be so happy and so sad at the same time. She was happy that this evil person hadn't gotten both of her children, but the ache in her heart for her son was even bigger than that.

"We're going to get your brother back." Emma said crying as she looked at Johanna and rocked her. Snow and Killian watched painfully as Emma rocked her daughter and cried.

"I'll leave so you two can have some time." Snow said, grabbing her purse and walking towards the door.

"Thank you," Emma said to her mother, causing Snow to pause and look back at Emma. "I'm glad I had someone here who knows how this feels with me when I found out."

"I know." Snow said, "We'll get him back, Emma. We'll find a way. I won't stop looking for a way."

Emma watched as her mother left the room. Looking down at her daughter, her hurt grew. So innocent, sweet, and the feminine mirror image of her brother, too. Killian saw the hurt in her eyes and kissed her forehead. Emma sucked in a shaky breath and leaned down to kiss Johanna on the head.

"I'll find our son." Killian said, "If it's the last thing I do, I'll find our son."


	28. Then came hope

Emma lay in her hospital bed restrained with magic thanks to Regina. She had tried several times to leave the hospital, but everyone seemed to be in the way of her escape. Emma pulled and yanked with all her might at the restraints, but they only closed tighter. She closed her eyes, trying not to imagine what Maleficent, whom she now knew was the person who had her son, was going to use Liam for. Keeping her eyes closed, she tried to concentrate on the restraints on her arms. Her eyes shot open as the door opened.

"I found a spell to heal you so you can join us in getting your son back," Regina said.

"Well, come on, let's get on with it." Emma said, yanking at the restraints.

Regina put her hand up, "All magic comes with a price, healing is no exception."

"What is it? I'll do anything to find my son." Emma said, fire in her eyes.

"If I do this, if I heal you, you will never be able to have anymore children." Regina said grimly.

Emma stopped pulling on the restraints. Both of her pregnancies were hell. She was robbed, both times, of a peaceful, happy, and exciting pregnancy. Could she really give up being able to have a normal pregnancy and birth without danger?

"Time is of the essence, Ms. Swan." Regina said after some time passed.

"I-I know, just give me a minute." Emma said, then she looked up at Regina, "Ok, do it."

Regina pulled out a vial and gently nudged Emma to lie down. She poured the contents over Emma's belly and then hovered her hands over her. Emma began to feel a warm sensation, then a slight stinging as a glow emanated form Regina's hands. Emma flinched, as the sting grew quickly and then vanished. After Regina was done, she waved her hand to remove the restraints. Emma rubbed her sore wrists as she looked up at Regina with skepticism.

"That should do it." Regina said.

Emma could feel that her strength coming back, all of her aches and pains from childbirth and hemorrhaging vanishing by the second. Emma swung her legs over the edge of the bed as she sat up, expecting a dizziness that didn't come. She looked to Regina in surprise and then looked down at the ground before hopping from the bed. Emma grabbed her clothes from the chair next to her bed and hurried to get dressed, hopping on one foot as she finished putting her other boot on.

"You ready?" Emma asked Regina.

"Yes," She said opening the hospital room door, "Let's go save your baby."

The rest of Emma's family was sitting in the waiting room. Her mother was holding Neal and Killian was holding Johanna. Everyone looked up as Emma walked into the room.

"You did it?" Snow said, a slight sadness in her eyes.

"Yeah," Emma said, pausing from the ache that had settled into her heart, "I have all the children I need, and we're _going _to get my son back." Emma said determination in her voice and fire in her eyes.

"I'm going with you." Killian said, handing Johanna to David and walking to stand next to Emma.

"Belle, David, and I will keep Johanna safe." Snow said.

"Ok." Emma said, the weight of the situation hitting her full force. Emma took in a shaky breath. Looking around at everyone as she tried to keep the tears at bay.

"I'll go with you, too," Her father said, sitting a sleeping Johanna in her baby carrier on the floor and walking to stand next to Emma, Killian, and Regina.

"Do we have a way there?" Emma said, looking to Regina.

"We do." Regina said flatly.

"Ok, how do we get there? Where are we going?" Emma asked, eyes wide as she waited for an answer.

"We're going back to the Enchanted Forest." Regina said, looking at Emma with a strange look in her eyes, "All of us."

"Wait, all of us who?" Emma said.

"Everyone in this town. Gold created another curse that includes Henry." Regina said.

"What was his price?" Emma said, "Magic always comes with a price."

Regina looked down then back up at Emma, "He has to go back to his cell there. It will be restored with the curse."

"What about Belle? That's not fair to her." Emma said, looking from Regina to Snow.

"They split up." Regina said, "Killian told Belle everything about how Gold manipulated him and his plans to cleave himself of the dagger. Belle found the real dagger yesterday with some kind of object and made him make the curse."

"S-So you did tell her?" Emma said, looking at Killian in confusion.

"Aye, I couldn't let her remain blind to the crocodile's mask." Killian said. Emma grabbed Killian's hand and squeezed.

"When will it start?" Snow said, looking from Regina to her sleeping son in her arms.

"All I have to do is text Belle and it's done." Regina said, "It's up to you, Emma."

"Go to the Enchanted Forest?" Emma said, "There's no other way?"

"No, there isn't," Regina said, "and that _is _where Maleficent went."

Emma looked at Henry. How was she supposed to take him away from the only world he'd every known?

"Henry," Emma said, "What do you think? I'm leaving it up to you, kid."

"I say, let's go get my baby brother." Henry said smiling.

"You're sure?" Emma asked, "No more video games, no more TV, and no more electricity. You know what this means?"

"Yes, mom. I will miss all that stuff, but not as much as I miss Liam." Henry said.

Emma looked at Regina and nodded as she walked over to her family, scooped Johanna up, and sat next to her mother. Emma took a deep breath and looked at her family around her, in her world. Emma closed her eyes and huddled with her family as the purple smoke surrounded and enveloped them.

*****_Author's note: On the comment of Snow's attire, you have to remember that she's technically like 60 years old. Not to mention she is from an old world type of realm. I like her classic style. [=_**


	29. Then came the curse

Emma woke up with a start to the sound of her daughter's cry. She looked around the unfamiliar room with stone walls and lavish decorating. Killian was asleep next to her and Johanna was kicking and crying in a beautiful bassinet next to the giant 4-poster bed her and Killian were laying in. Emma sat up, realizing she was wearing a nightgown. Emma had expected something to the effect of when she had fallen through portals and landing hard, not opening her eyes and feeling like she was in a dream.

"I have to give up my clothes, too?" Emma said, looking down disappointed.

"You'll get used to it, love," Killian said groggily, making Emma jump, "You look beautiful."

Emma slid off the tall bed and picked up Johanna, absentmindedly bouncing and swaying as she comforted the little babe. Killian sat up, wiping his eyes, and jumped from the bed. He walked around the bed to rest his chin on her shoulder, looking down at their sweet daughter as he slid his arms around Emma's waist. A loud click and drag sounded as the door to the room opened to reveal her parents, baby brother, and Henry. Henry ran towards his mother.

"Mom! This place is amazing, look at my clothes!" Henry said turning around and tugging at his medieval clothing. Everyone laughed and Henry joined in.

"I'm glad you're happy with the wardrobe change, kid," Emma said looking down at her nightgown, "As for me… It's going to take some getting used to wearing dresses all the time."

"You don't have to." Snow said, "You can wear pants if you'd like."

Snow walked over to Emma's wardrobe and opened it to reveal pants, boots, and jackets galore. Killian walked over to the wardrobe, looking through her clothes, then looked to Emma with a raised eyebrow and smirk on his face.

"Looks like Gold knew you wouldn't be too fond of the whole 'dress' thing." Snow said smiling back at Emma.

Regina came walking in, Evil Queen attire in full force.

"We need to get going, I've already set up a protection spell for the castle." Regina said.

"Woah." Emma said looking Regina up and down, "I'll never get used to _that_." Emma chuckled as Regina looked down at her tight fitting black sensual gown.

Regina flicked her hand in the air and with a puff of purple smoke her outfit turned into black pants, a corset, jacket, boots, and gloves. Her hair had changed into a simple French braid.

"There… better?" Regina said coldly.

"Beautiful." Henry said, hugging her.

"You should probably get dressed." Regina said waving her hand and all of a sudden Emma was wearing a medieval version of her red jacket, black pants, and boots.

"Now this is more like it." Emma said looking down, "When are you going to teach me all these helpful things?" Emma said looking at Regina.

"After we get your son back," Regina said, "we don't have time for magical preschool."

"What's wrong, mom?" Henry said, "You're acting all Evil Queeny again."

"I-I put Marian's heart back in this morning." Regina said looking down at her hands, "Now lets get moving, I don't have time for feelings," Regina turned to Henry, "Maleficent has your baby brother and we don't know exactly what kind of curse she's trying to enact."

"I'm so sorry, Regina." Snow said with sadness in her eyes for her stepmother.

"Ok, let's go, "Killian said, pulling his boots on and grabbing a sword. Emma hadn't noticed him getting dressed.

"Wait, what am I supposed to fight with?" Emma said, "I'm not exactly a pro with a sword or a bow and arrow."

"Magic, Ms. Swan, "Regina said, "You have control of it now, and light magic is the strongest against a dark person like Maleficent."

"I hope you're right." Emma said, "I don't have much practice with it," Emma looking at Regina warily, "I haven't exactly used it to fight with anyone since I got them under control. Ingrid kind of just vanquished herself."

"You'll be fine, just believe in yourself." Snow said, placing a hand on her arm.

"Here," David said, handing her a sword anyway, "Just in case. You've used one before, you can do it again."

"Ok," Emma said, grabbing the sword and tying the sheath to her waist. "Let's do this."

After feeding Johanna and a few excessive new parent kisses from Emma and Killian, Emma walked out of the castle doors with Regina, David, and Killian. Killian tried to explain how to track and other helpful tips for living in the Enchanted Forest, but Emma wasn't used to the terrain of the Enchanted Forest. It seemed she was going to have to learn a lot of things to get used to life here. Killian moved beside her as she looked around.

"What do you think?" Killian said, grabbing her hand.

"It's different, but I think with time I could get used to it." Emma said.

Killian had grown up here. He had over 200 years to get used to this place, to fall in love with it. Emma did have to admit that the view was breathtaking. Killian squeezed Emma's hand to pull her from her deep thought. Emma looked into Killian's eyes as they walked. She hoped one or both of the kids would get his brilliant blue eyes.

"So where does this _Maleficent_ live?" Killian said, pulling Emma out of her trance.

"It isn't much farther, we just have to find the secret entry way," Regina said looking around, "and lucky for you, I know what to look for and where to find it." Regina stopped at a rather large bush with thorns. "We're here."

"Let's do this." David said, looking to Regina as he pulled his sword out and nodded at Regina.

With a wave of her hand, a tunnel appeared to go through the brush, and a trail appeared on the ground. Emma looked at Killian warily and squeezed his hand as they followed Regina and David into the scary, thorned tunnel. Emma and Killian pulled their swords out immediately after entering, the sounds of birds flapping through the bushes and creaking making Emma uneasy. When they reached the end of the tunnel, Emma looked up to see a daunting dark castle before her. Emma gasped at the sight as she looked from the castle to the rest of the group. David's mouth was hanging open and a look of disgust was all over Regina's face. Emma looked to Killian who, unlike her other two companions, had a look of pure anger and hate on his face.

"Let's go get my son." Killian said, starting towards the castle.

"Hold on." Regina said, stopping Killian by shoving her hand against his chest, "You think she's just going to leave her castle unprotected and let us just waltz in there?"

Emma heard a baby crying.

"Liam!" She shouted, "We have to go in there!"

"That's what she wants," Regina said, turning to Emma, "she's toying with you."

"There's got to be some kind of tunnel or something," David said optimistically, "You had tunnels in your castle, think, did she every mention something like that?"

A light of realization flashed in Regina's eyes, "Yes." She said slowly, "There is an entrance in the back that her help use."

"That's perfect, she'd never expect us to come through there." David said.

"Where is it?" Emma said.

"Follow me." Regina said, walking slowly and slightly hunched over as she tried to stay hidden behind bushes and trees.


	30. Then came the fight

**_I absolutely loved writing this chapter. I'm in the process of writing an actual book at the same time as this so it's nice to have another thing to write to kinda "clean my pallet" so to speak. I hope you enjoy reading this one as much as I loved writing it! New chapter coming tomorrow! Thank you again for all of the follows, reviews, and favorites. _**

Regina and David lead the group around the back of the castle, Emma and Killian trying to keep close and not be seen. As they closed in on the castle, Emma heard a strange noise coming from it, some kind of an eerie laugh. Regina looked back at the group.

"That's her." Regina whispered and motioned for them to huddle closer. Emma, Killian, and David all huddled with Regina.

"What's the plan?" Emma said, looking fully into Regina's eyes, terrified.

"David, you've been here before, you take Emma to the great hall." Regina said.

"We're splitting up?!" David said, surprised, "I don't think that's smart."

"She can't be in two places at once." Regina said, "If we split up, she will have to choose one of us to go to. And we need one person with magic in each party."

Emma looked at Killian, the thought of never seeing him or her son again sending unimaginable pain through her heart. It sent even more pain if she were to die and leave her children motherless. Emma pushed the thoughts out of her head as she pulled Killian in and kissed him hard, causing Regina and David to look away.

"I love you," Emma said, breathing hard and then looking at Regina, "Keep him safe."

"I will do everything in my power." Regina said.

Regina led them to the servants entrance, making sure to open the door slowly. Once inside, Emma looked locked eyes with Killian and then with tears in her eyes she watched him and Regina disappeared around a corner. Emma looked to her father who had done this so many times with her mother. How had he lived through all of the constant anxiety of losing his true love?

"This way," David said, gesturing her to follow him, "Stay close."

Emma followed her father through a series of hallways, stopping briefly and hiding when a guard walked by. Emma held her breath, terrified that if she even took a breath they would get caught. Once the guard passed, David jerked his head towards a wider hallway and Emma followed him. After a few close calls, Emma and David finally reached the great hall. It wasn't decorated with any kind of furniture and the only thing Emma really noticed was a large stained glass window. David followed her line of vision.

"That's where I got out before." He started "I don't think we can do that with a baby though."

"You won't have to." Came a voice from behind them. Emma and David whipped around to see Maleficent, Regina and Killian floating in the air, gasping for air. Emma's heart sank as Killian's eyes fluttered open and closed, while Regina thrashed and fought with all her might. Emma remembered what Regina said and took her fighting stance.

"Oh, a fighter, how cute." Maleficent said.

"Let them go!" Emma said, charging her power as she waited for the witches coy reply.

Maleficent cackled as she threw he head back.

"You silly girl." Maleficent said, "I'm not done playing with them yet." Killian passed out as she squeezed harder and Regina started to gasp harder, eyes fluttering much like Killian's had.

Emma shot a giant ball of light at Maleficent, knocking her down and releasing Regina and Killian from her grip. Regina used her magic and transported her and Killian to David and Emma's side. Maleficent laughed as she stood back up.

"I like a hero with a little fight." She said, "It makes it more satisfying when I kill them!" Maleficent shot a purple ball at Emma, knocking her back several feet and hitting her head on the floor.

"Emma!" She heard Killian and David say. Regina was at her side waving her hand over Emma's head as she sat bewildered.

Emma blinked as her vision slightly blacked, before it returned.

"That's funny," Emma said, "That's usually what I say about villains!" Emma jumped up and shot two light balls at Maleficent, catching her off guard.

Maleficent got up, breathing hard this time, as if she had just gotten done sprinting. In an instant, Maleficent was holding Liam, his white knit blanket wrapped snuggly around him. Emma couldn't breathe. He was so close, he was _right_ there.

"It's strange, I thought I would be able to have my curse done, and you would all pay." Maleficent said, walking around gently as she looked down at the infant in her arms, "but then, I found out if it is twins, I need both babies to do what I want."

"You'll not get anywhere near my daughter," Killian said with acid in his voice.

"Oh, but I already have." Maleficent said, snapping her fingers. Out of nowhere, her mother and Henry stood before her. They were tied up and gagged, screaming under the gags and fighting to get free with no success. her baby brother was sleeping soundly in a carrier next to her mother. Emma looked over at Maleficent to see both of her babies in her arms. All of the blood rushed from Emma's face as she looked to Regina and then to an equally pale Killian and David.

"Seriously, darling, did you really think that itty bitty protection spell could keep me out?" Maleficent said, conjuring up two bassinets and lying both babies down. "It was just too easy." She laughed as she walked over to Snow and Henry.

"If you harm one hair on my son's head-" Regina started.

"You'll what? Throw a harmless fireball my way?" Maleficent said, as she turned and walked around the room.

Emma looked at Regina for help. Then Regina had a flash of realization in her eyes.

"Do you want a magic lesson?" Regina said, smiling at Emma.

"What?" Emma said confused.

"Focus on one of your babies." Regina said, "Imagine how they feel in your arms, the softness of the blanket, the weight of the baby in your arms."

Emma closed her eyes, doing as Regina told her. She evened her breathing, imagined Liam in her arms the day he was born. The joy she felt when Killian had revived him with true love's kiss. Before Emma knew what was happening, she felt a weight in her arms and she opened her eyes to see Liam cradled there. Emma held on to the baby as she heard Maleficent rush over to see Liam in Emma's arms.

Emma caught the witch off guard with a line of magic shooting from her free hand. David and Killian ran around the sides as Emma and Regina shot round after round of magic at her. Emma waved her hand at Snow and Henry, freeing them of their restraints. Emma handed Liam off to Snow and David grabbed Johanna as Henry grabbed the carrier basket with Neal inside. David began to lead Snow and Henry out of the great hall when guards began to fill the hall. Emma pulled all of her strength and shot a giant wave of magic at the guards, causing them all to fall.

"Go!" Emma shouted at Snow, David, and Henry, "We'll hold them off!"

As Emma and Regina continued shooting magic at Maleficent, something started happening. Maleficent began to change, morphing with every stike of Killian's sword and wave of Emma and Regina's hands. Maleficent twirled and ran behind a pillar, emerging as a giant dragon. Emma's shoulders sank as she let out a sigh.

"I have to defeat a dragon _again_." Emma said, defeated.

The large dragon stomped towards them, blowing fire at them with every breath it took. Emma shot another ball of magic and then stopped. Emma thought of the moment she and Regina had stopped the fail-safe. She looked at Regina and saw a look of defeat. Killian was looked very tired, she could see it was getting hard for him to catch his breath.

"Regina, we need to do it together!" Emma shouted.

Regina nodded and lifted her hands as Emma did the same thing. Emma sucked in a deep breath and pushed her magic as far as it would go, Regina by her side doing the same. The dragon in front of them stopped in its tracks, shrieking as its body began to glow and crack from the powerful force. With a loud, high shrill, the monster disintegrated loudly, shooting out a wave of magic knocking Emma, Regina, and Killian back several feet with a hard landing. Emma stood up, and dusted herself off, giving Regina a hand up and then running to Killian. Killian stood up slower than Emma expected, clutching his side. Emma moved his hand to see a large cut.

"You're hurt!" Emma said, trying to move his clothing to see it better.

"I'm fine, love," Killian said, "It's not as bad as it looks." Emma went to the bassinet Maleficent had conjured and found a blanket inside. She walked over to Killian and gently pushed it against his wound.

"Keep pressure on it." Emma said, "We'll be home soon."

Emma helped Killian walk out as Regina led them. They met Snow, David, and Henry with the babies outside. Emma walked slowly with Killian as the group walked back to the castle, Killian began to get paler by the second as Emma watched and helped him walk. When they got closer to the castle, Emma noticed him stumbling as if he were drunk.

"Killian?" Emma said, looking at his pained face. Just as his name left her lips, Killian collapsed at her feet, "Killian!"

*****_Just want to clarify that I don't see criticism reviews as bad. I see them as a way to improve my writing skill and the story I'm writing. Thank you to the guest that gives me good constructive criticism. I honestly appreciate your objective insight. As far as the book goes, I've been writing and re-writing it for the past 8 years. This is just something I crank out in an hour and post. I usually go back and read and edit any errors as I go. Thank you for thinking of me though. I try to do some fluff, but I noticed a bit of restlessness if there isn't much drama like the show has. _**


	31. Then came stress release

**_This chapter is quite a bit longer than my other chapters, but I didn't have the heart to split it up. I'm loving all the feedback from everyone and as always thank you so much for all of the favorites, follows, and reviews! _**

Emma had gotten Killian back to the castle with the help of Regina. Regina had coached her through the healing spell as Emma watched a pale Killian lying before her. She wasn't as skilled as Regina so she wasn't able to fully heal the deep cut in his side that was now just a long superficial cut along his ribs. She could tell by feeling that a few of his ribs were either bruised severely or cracked. She wished Elsa were there to ice his wound a little and help with the swelling. Oh, how she missed modern medicine. She had stayed awake all night watching him, scared he would slip away if she allowed herself to get even a tiny bit of rest.

Emma was now sitting next to his sweating pale body as he lay on their new bed. The sun had risen a few hours before and Emma tried to force herself to close her eyes. Just as her eyes closed Killian groaned loudly, causing Emma to jump up hoping he would finally wake up, but once he stopped, he was still again. Emma slouched back down as she sat on her side of the bed. A soft whimper came from her son's bassinet as she sighed from the stress. Emma climbed off of the bed and scooped her son into her arms. It has hard to believe that he had been stolen from her not long ago and now she had him back. Liam opened his newborn eyes, steel grey and no discernable color. She could see her chin, and the unmistakable dimples of Killian's as his mouth moved. Emma heard the bedroom door open, but didn't look up, too scared to lose this moment.

"How is he?" Snow said, walking over to Emma.

"Same as before." Emma said, "I just hope he wakes up soon, this is killing me."

"Well, you did everything you could, it's just going to take some time." Snow said, gently squeezing Emma's arm. Snow walked over to Johanna's bassinet, looking down at the fair skinned infant. "From what I remember, she looks like you as a baby." A sadness washed over Snow's face, much like the sadness that washed over Emma as she watched her mother caress Johanna's cheek. Snow glanced at Killian then back to Emma.

"He'll wake up." Snow said, "He just needs to heal."

"I just can't handle all of this waiting." Emma said, "It's driving me crazy." Emma looked from her mother back to Killian, feeling antsy as she laid Liam back in his bassinet and walked over to Killian's side. She brought a bowl with water and a cloth over, soaked, and then rung the water out. She dabbed his forehead, and her hand paused as she looked at his eyes, willing them to open. When they didn't she replaced the bowl and cloth where they had been and walked back to stand next to her mother. Snow's eyes widened the way they did when she had an idea.

"I think I know what you can do to get some of the tension out!" Snow said excitedly and with a broad smile on her face. She quickly, but gently laid Johanna back in her bassinet, called for the nanny. As Emma waited, her mother changed out of the long dress she had been wearing and into something similar to what Emma saw her mother wearing in her bandit days in the storybook. Snow grabbed Emma's arm excitedly, smiling back at her and pulled her across the castle and outside until they came to a small shed like building. Snow disappeared inside and then emerged with two bows and two quivers full of arrows.

"I used to practice shooting when I was upset or stressed." Snow said, smiling.

"But I-" Emma said, holding the bow out awkwardly.

"I can teach you." Snow said, smiling, "I didn't always know how to use one. I learned when I wasn't much younger than you are now."

Emma arched an eyebrow, "What, archery wasn't proper for a princess to learn?" Emma playfully mocked and Snow laughed as she looked down at her bow and then back to Emma.

"No," Snow said, putting the bow and quiver over her head, crossing her body, Emma following suit, "A princess was supposed to be thought of as elegant, proper, and polite. Going around shooting arrows didn't exactly scream princess."

Emma and Snow laughed and they began walking to the edge of the forest next to the castle. Snow passed the tree line through a well-beaten path and Emma followed her mother. As they walked about a quarter of a mile, Emma watched the confident way her mother walked with her bow and quiver dancing on her back.

Snow stopped and turned to Emma, Slowing down as they reached a clearing with makeshift targets in different distances away.

"I had this built after we took the kingdom and castle from King George. Before you were born," Snow said, looking back at Emma and taking her bow off, "I used to come here to think a lot."

Emma mirrored her mother's actions and awkwardly pulled an arrow from her quiver. Emma slid the notch of the arrow onto the string of the bow. That much she knew how to do. She looked to her mother for instruction as her mother walked behind her. With a gentle hand Snow guided Emma's hands up, correcting her grip on the string and arrow, helping Emma pull the string with the arrow back.

"Ok, keep it back," Snow said letting go and straightening Emma's shoulders, "I'll teach you the parts of your bow later, when this lesson isn't about stress relief." Snow nudged and corrected Emma's stance here and there until she felt Emma was standing and holding the bow and arrow correctly.

"Ok, now what?" Emma said, too scared to move incase her hand slipped and she sent the arrow flying.

"Look down the shaft of the arrow, aiming almost the same way you would a gun." Snow said, showing Emma what to do in her own motions.

"Ok," Emma said, closing one eye and focusing with the other.

"Then, pick a target." Snow said.

Emma chose the target in the middle, focusing on the center of the target. Her shoulders screamed with the pressure of holding the bow back for so long.

"Now," Snow said, "suck in a breath, slide your fingers back away from the string, and let the bow and string guide the arrow where it needs to hit."

Snow let go of the string in such an elegant motion, sending the arrow to the center of the target Emma was aiming for. Emma sighed at her mother's perfect aim and technique. She sucked in a breath per her mother's instructions, and mimicked her mother's movements. Once the arrow left her hand she squeezed her eyes shut, getting ready to be embarrassed by her horrible first try.

To her amazement her mother began hugging her and jumping up and down laughing and squealing like a teenager. Emma opened her eyes to see her mother's arrow split in two and her arrow right in the center of it. Emma gasped as her mouth hung open. Did this really just happen?

"You're a natural!" Snow said excitedly, "just like your mother." Snow had the biggest grin on her face. Emma looked at her mother in utter shock.

"Uhhh…" Emma said, "Didn't expect that."

"Don't act so surprised, you _are _the daughter of Snow White the bandit." Snow chuckled.

Emma grabbed another arrow, straightening her body as her mother corrected just a few things and took another shot, this time aiming at the one just a bit farther than the first one she shot. Emma took in another breath and then released the arrow as she did before, the arrow shooting through the air and hitting the target in the center again. Emma's mouth was gaping open again, though not as much as before. She had assumed the first time was beginner's luck, but it seemed her mother was right is saying she was a natural. Emma smiled as she fired off a few more arrows, a little faster at getting the right stature each time, until the bow began to feel like an extension of her arm. Before Emma knew it, she reached back and felt nothing, she had used all of her arrows. It was like she had gone into a trance. She glanced over at her mother who was leaning against a nearby tree, smiling with her arms crossed. Emma smiled and slightly blushed as she walked over to her mother.

"How do you feel?" Snow said, walking over to Emma.

"Much better." Emma said, hugging her mother.

Emma and Snow made their way back to the castle just as Henry was rushing out.

"He's awake!" Henry yelled from across the courtyard.

Emma and Snow picked up their pace until they were sprinting towards the castle and Henry. Once they passed Henry, he followed them into the castle. Emma ran as fast as she could up the stairwell, passing Snow and Henry. She rounded the corner to her room and just as she went through the door, she froze. There he was, propped up with pillows, his face still as pale as paper. Her father walked towards her and hugged her, laughing with happy tears in his eyes for his daughter.

Emma broke the embrace and walked as fast as she could towards him, stopping short a few feet when she got close. She locked eyes with him as he looked at her, smiling through his pain. Emma took the last few steps towards the bed slowly, scared that if she moved too fast it would cause him to go back into his coma. Once she reached the bed, she lifted her hand hesitantly and rested it in his hair, her palm caressing his cheek. She slowly and carefully bent down and kissed him, her lips lightly merging with his. Killian took in a raspy breath, causing Emma to back away. Emma's eyes met Killian's, the blue just a tad bit duller than it's usual vibrant and striking blue color. Seeing Killian this sick hurt Emma to her core.

"I'm ok, love," Killian said, seeing the pain in her eyes.

Emma walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed in, not noticing her mother and Henry walking in. Emma scooted over to Killian, resting her head on his chest and put her hand over his heart feeling the thump of his heartbeat against his chest. Emma couldn't hold the tears back any longer as she began sobbing, his arm wrapping around her as her tears soaked his shirt.

"You can't die, ok?" Emma said between sobs, "You can't."

Killian froze, his body going rigid as he grimaced in pain. Emma moved away fast, Snow pulling Henry into her arms, Henry hid his face in her shoulder. David ran around the bed as Emma put more distance between them, trying to see what the problem was by pulling his bandage away and inspecting his wound. Emma gasped as David craned his neck to see what Emma was looking at. Emma watched as a bright white light in the shape of his wound flashed in front of her eyes, getting smaller with every second. As the wound got smaller, Killian's painful cry got less intense until he gasped with a final brilliant flash of light cascading along his ribs. Killian sat up, the vibrant blue back in his eyes as he ran his hand along the space where his injury was. Killian laughed and looked up at Emma, then back to his side.

"What did you do?" Killian asked dumbfounded. Emma darted at him, kissing him hard. She broke away breathing hard.

"I have no clue, but I'm so glad you're ok." Emma said, pulling away and resting her forehead on his.

"I felt this strange feeling on my chest, then it moved to my side," Killian said, gesturing from his wet shirt to his side, "At first, it bloody hurt, but then it was warm and soothing." Emma looked at his wet shirt, her hand moving up to the tears still on her cheeks.

"How?" Emma said, pulling her hand away and looking at the wetness on her hand.

"I have no clue, Swan, but I'm for once glad that you're full of surprises." Killian said, pulling her back down and crashing his lips to hers.

*****_ b. loves. books, I _almost_ didn't use the tears thing, but then I was looking at meme's and saw the one with all the correlation with Tangled and I just had to. [=_**

**_** I will be posting regularly again after Christmas. Have a happy holiday season!_**


	32. Then came sleep deprivation

**_This is pretty much just fluff. I'm probably going to be doing a few more fluff chapters before introducing too much drama. There will be a little glimpse of OutlawQueen in the next few chapters as she enlists the help of Emma and her powers. Thank you as always for the Faves, Follows, and Reviews! Enjoy!_**

Emma went to bed that night, not wanting to separate from Killian for even a second. She lay on his chest as he slept, feeling the rise and fall of his breathing and hearing the thump of his heart. Killing stirred from the sensation of Emma stroking his chest above his heart. Taking in a deep breath as he woke up, he looked down at Emma.

"You must get some sleep, love." Killian said, watching as she sighed and sat up, "You can't do this to yourself, I'm ok now." Killian brushed back a stray strand of hair from Emma's face, resting his palm on her cheek. Emma leaned in to his embrace, taking in the warmth of his hand and putting her hand up to his wrist, feeling his heartbeat coursing through his veins.

"I just-I almost lost you twice in such a short time," Emma said, looking down, a tear escaping without permission.

"You need not worry about that anymore, lass," Killian said, "I've no knowledge of any other evil that wants to destroy our family." Killian lifted Emma's chin with his hand, "And if there is, we'll defeat them… Together."

Emma laid back down to rest against Killian's chest, resting her hand above his heart again as Killian placed a gentle kiss on her head. Emma let the low thump of his heart carry her to sleep, imagining a life where they could grow old together and watch their children grow.

Emma woke up a few hours later, the sound of her daughter's cries filling the stoned room. Emma groaned slightly, then got up and picked her daughter up. To her delight, Liam had not been awoken by her cries and Emma sent up a silent thank you and prayer that he would remain asleep for a few hours as she walked to her rocking chair. Emma looked down at her nursing child, eyes looking up at her with such unconditional love before fluttering back to sleep.

Emma had not experienced this, this feeling of overwhelming fear and love all at the same time. She had felt the love for Henry, and yes she feared for his safety when he was in danger, but this was different. She found herself thinking of so many things that could happen to her twins before they even reached a year old. It was as if she were a first time mother and, technically, she was to babies. She found herself understanding the pain of missing out on all of Emma's firsts. Emma had missed Henry's first smile, first words, she never got to see him in a school play or watch him open Christmas presents.

Emma wiped the stray tear that had made it's way down her cheek as her daughter unlatched, milk drunk. Johanna's lips pursed sweetly as her breathing evened. Emma stood and placed her daughter in her bassinet and as she climbed back into bed, she prayed her son would sleep just a few more hours before she would need to feed him as well. She had to admit she was a little bummed when he woke just a few minutes after she settled in, but she secretly enjoyed the late night feedings.

The castle was a lot quieter without all of the droning sound of electricity flowing like it had in Storybrooke. The stars seemed brighter, and made her feel as if she could fall into the sky at any moment. After Emma finished feeding Liam, she walked to their balcony for a few minutes to take in the beauty of their kingdom. Emma looked down at her son. He and Johanna looked so alike, but the one difference was that Johanna had Liam's curly brown hair, and it seemed as if Liam's hair was a little lighter.

Emma placed Liam in his bassinet and _finally_ settled in to fall asleep on Killian's chest. When she woke up, she rolled over to find Killian wasn't in bed. A panic began to spread through her body as she sat up quickly only to find that he was standing right across the room, cradling Johanna. Emma smiled at Killian as she got up and walked over to him, one hang going to rest on their baby's head as she looked at her sweet babe. She then lifted a hand to rest on Killian's cheek, a smile dancing across her face. The door to the room opened to Henry's smiling face.

"How are my baby siblings doing?" Henry said, walking over to Killian and Emma. Henry bent down and gently kissed Johanna on the head and then walked over to Liam's bassinet, where he slept soundly. Henry softly touched his head and froze when he began to move, whimpering and crying as he woke up.

"Oops," Henry said, putting his hands up and backing away, "I didn't mean to."

Emma walked towards the bassinet, ruffling Henry's hair before bending down and picking Liam up, "It's ok, kid, it happens." Emma rocked and swayed, shushing and calming him down as her mother and David walked in, baby Neal nestled comfortable in the crook of David's arm. He was only a few months older than the twins, but it seemed so much more. He was so alert and active, Emma couldn't believe that in just a few short months, her twins would change so much.

"I heard someone wake up," Snow said in a sweet sing songy voice as she walked into the room, almost like a ray of sun. Emma didn't know how her mother did it, how could she be so chipper and happy all the time, especially when she was sleep deprived almost as much as Emma was. Snow's eyes fell onto Emma, darkening a little as she moved over to her.

"Sweetheart, you look exhausted," Snow said, smoothing Emma's hair back before cupping her face, "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"No," Killian said walking over and putting Johanna in her bassinet and then taking Liam from Emma gently, "She was up all night either worrying or up with the babies." Killian wiped Johanna's lip of a small amount of spit-up," I do miss having that pumped milk, or whatever it was called. It made me feel a deal more useful."

"I know what you mean," David said, walking over to Killian's side, "Now that we're here things with Neal have been a lot harder on Snow and I feel like I can't help with anything."

"It's ok," Emma said, "Really, I'll get used to it… and this place." Emma looked out the window at the breathtaking view before her.

"You don't have to get used to the sleep deprivation," Snow said, almost forcedly guiding Emma to her bed, "You _sleep_ and I'll get the guys to help me watch the kids." Emma yawned as she did was her mother told her to.

"You will?" David said, confused.

"Yes…" Snow said, giving David a sideways glance, "I will."

"I, for one, welcome the challenge." Killian said, "If I can live through lost boys, I'm sure a few babes won't kill me."

Snow patted Killian's back as she walked past him, "Oh, honey," Snow said, laughing, "Just you wait."

Emma snuggled into her thick duvet, watching as her mother drew the curtains and everyone left the room. Emma's eyes fluttered and she was asleep before she could even hear the door close.

*****_The whole part where David says he doesn't feel useful is because he is used to being able to help feed Neal which is a huge part of taking care of a baby. As a breastfeeding mother, my own husband has felt like he can't help much because I can't pump enough. That's all that was. Not to mention they're still getting used to not having all the luxuries of our world. I think David said "You will" because he was expecting her to mention the nannies that they had at their disposal now. PS... Yes, I have great plans for the ring situation._**

**_***Due to me re-editing my book and working on getting it copyrighted, I won't be updating as often as I was. I know you have probably already noticed since Christmas. I'm sorry! Once I get my book edited the copyrighting won't take away from me updating. Happy Holidays to everyone!_**


	33. Then came the ring

_**I know this update is a bit short, but don't fret, I will be updating more frequently now. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you as always for all of the follows, favorites, and reviews! **_

Emma woke up disoriented, covers wrapped all the way around her body, hugging her not unlike a boa constrictor. She sat up, attempting to free herself of the confinements of her blankets. Looking around her room, she could see the sun peeking through the thick curtains covering all the widows and the balcony. Emma stretched her arms up as a yawn escaped her lips. She then swung her legs over the edge of her bed and hopped to the floor, the cool stones felt like ice against her feet after being encircled in her thick down comforter.

Emma stretched once more as she stood up, stumbling groggily to the curtains covering the balcony. Emma moved the heavy fabric away, revealing a breathtaking sight. There were glorious mountains, a lush forest, and a sparkling river all there spread out as if just for her to view. She hadn't had time to take in the sights since they had gotten to the Enchanted Forest. She understood why her parents had wanted to come back so badly because _this_ was worth it.

"It's beautiful isn't it." Snow said, startling Emma as Snow walked towards her holding Johanna. "I forgot how much so." Snow looked down at her granddaughter.

"I've never seen something so…" Emma couldn't even find words to describe it.

"Enchanting?" Snow said smiling. Emma laughed at her mother's quip. "He's a natural, by the way." Snow said looking from Johanna to Emma. Emma looked at Snow confused, "Killian, he's a natural father. He's great with the babies, especially with his hand back."

"I had a feeling he would be." Emma said, moving towards Snow and caressing Johanna's cheek. Emma moved to scoop Johanna from Snow, but Snow pulled away.

"Killian is waiting for you downstairs," Snow said, "Go get a hot meal before I give her back, I know how hard it is to remember to eat as a new mother." Emma smiled at her mother as she bent down and kissed Johanna on the head and went to eat.

As Emma sat eating the stew placed before her, Killian sitting to her left and Henry to her right, she couldn't help but feel oddly comfortable with her surroundings. She had only been there less than a week and it already felt like home. Sure she missed electricity, indoor pluming, and the security of modern medicine, but somehow, she didn't miss it as much as she thought she would. Emma finished off her stew, sopped up the juice with her bread, and drank the rest of her water before sitting back and looking around. She hadn't had a chance to explore the restored castle since they'd gotten to the Enchanted Forest and when she had been in it before, it was in ruins. The stained glass windows were magnificent and the long carved wood table was so intricate and elaborate that Emma thought it could probably sell for a lot of money in Storybrooke.

Emma began to push her seat back to get up and found a servant ready to pull it out for her before she even started pushing it back an inch. Emma bowed her head down slightly as a thank you, Killian and Henry standing as she got up. Killian wiped his mouth with the cloth that had been in his lap and put it on the table as she walked towards Emma.

"David and Snow found a way for us to feed the babies while you're away." Killian said, encircling Emma in an embrace, "If it's ok with you of course." Killian pulled his head back a little to look Emma in the eyes.

"How? We don't have electricity or pumps here?" Emma said confused.

"Snow said she read something on something called a website that if a mother cannot produce enough milk and doesn't want to use formula that they could use goats milk." Killian said, "It seems that because your father was a farmer in his younger days, he knows how to milk a goat."

A smiled crept across Emma's face as she imagined David milking a goat.

"I think, that is a great idea." Emma said, wrapping her arms around his neck and standing on her toes as she gently kissed him.

"Ehhem" Henry cleared his throat.

Emma and Killian smiled against each other's lips as they turned to look at Henry, his arms crossed over his chest and him tapping his foot. Henry smiled as she joined Killian and Emma for a group hug. Henry broke free first, mumbling something about sword fighting lessons. Emma intertwined her fingers with Killian's as they walked to the courtyard. Emma breathed in the fresh, unpolluted air as she closed her eyes. Emma opened her eyes to see Killian staring at her.

"What?" Emma said, "I've never had air this fresh before."

"Aye," Killian said, "The air in your land was by far the dirtiest I've ever had filling my lungs."

Emma smiled, and turned towards the forest. She tried to imagine what her life would have been like if the curse has never been written. She wouldn't have Henry or her twins, Killian would still be a ruthless pirate, and she would have lived the life of a princess. Killian looked at Emma, noticing the thoughtful look in her eyes.

"What are you thinking about, love." Killian asked, stopping and pulling Emma closer to him.

"Just, what my life would have been like if I hadn't of been separated from my parents." Emma said, looking up at Killian and then resting her head on his chest.

"I imagine you would have had a life fit for a princess." Killian said, gently pressing Emma against his chest, his hand on her head. "But you needn't think of that now, we have made a beautiful family and our children will not long for their mother or father, I promise you that."

Emma wiped away a tear that had begun to fall, smiling and shaking away the sadness. Emma began twirling the ring on her finger, looking down at the green stone orbiting her digit. Emma pulled the ring off of her finger.

"Killian, I have a request, and it may sound a little insensitive, but hear me out." Emma started handing Killian the ring, "My mother had this ring through so much. She risked her life to steal it from my father and she risked her life to get it back for him. My mother putting this ring on, was the moment my father fell in love with her. It was the object that lead my father to my mother so that he could wake her with true love's kiss. I don't think I can wear this knowing that this ring is meant to stay on her finger." Emma took a breath as a sadness flushed Killian's face, "This doesn't mean I don't want to marry you, just that I think we should have our own symbol, something that is uniquely us." Emma closed Killian's hand around the ring and kissed the top of his hand. "Let's go put this back where it goes."


	34. Then came thoughtfulness

**_I'm going be trying something new with POV. Mainly just going to Killian's from time to time since this is a CS fanfic, but I may branch to Henry and other's. Let me know what you think! Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. _**

Emma agreed that she should be the one to give it back. She swirled the ring around her pinky finger as she walked slowly to her parent's room. Emma paused before she knocked on the door, listening to the sounds of her parents playing with her little brother. Emma smiled, slightly tinged with sadness as she raised her hand and gently knocked on the wooden door. David was the one who answered, Neal cradled in his arms cooing and giggling up at David's smiling face.

David looked up at Emma smiling, "Emma, hey, what's up?" David said.

"Oh, um, can I talk to mom?" Emma said, nervously smiling as Snow looked up. Snow got up and walked to Emma, David stepping aside and continuing to play with Neal on their bed.

"What's going on, sweetheart?" Snow said putting a hand on Emma's arm, concern written in her expression.

"I-uh…" Emma looked down at the ring in her hand and lifted it up, "I can't keep this, it just feels… wrong." Emma took a breath as she saw the hurt look in her mother's eyes, "I know you wanted to give it to me because we didn't get to share in other things, but look where we are," Emma placed the ring in her mother's hand closing it around the cool metal as she took a step closer, "We're in the Enchanted Forest, I'm staying in my old nursery! We are here, together, as a family. I can give you back this ring as a symbol and a reminder that we all got our happy endings back."

A tear left a trail down Snow's face, Emma wiped it away before hugging her mother.

"You're far more wise than you realize, you know that?" Snow said smoothing down the back of Emma's hair. Emma broke away, grabbing the ring from Snow and placed back where in belonged, in Snow's left ring finger.

Emma and Snow had parted ways with one more hug. Emma made her way back to her room, the crying of her twins the first thing she heard. As she opened the door, she saw a flustered Killian trying to juggle both of the babies. Emma rushed over and took Liam from Killian's arms, sitting in the rocking chair to nurse him. As Liam began to calm down, Johanna seemed to get louder.

"Bring her too, maybe I can nurse them both at once," Emma said holding her other arm out.

"Actually, if you want, I can ask David if he's got any goat's milk yet…" Killian looked at Emma with pleading in his eyes telling Emma that he just wanted to help.

"Uh, yeah, that's ok with me." Emma said, a little pull of guilt hitting her.

"Alright, I'll take the little lass and see about getting her fed." Killian said, leaving the room, Johanna's cries fading through the castle.

Emma looked at her calm, sleeping son as he nursed. His hair had started to lighten and she could see Killian's jawline. Emma smiled, thinking of who the twins would look like, what color hair they would eventually have and what color eyes. Killian walked in, a dumbfounded look on his face and little Johanna suckling the bottle he was holding with his other hand.

"What's up?" Emma said, noticing the look on his face.

"They found my ship." Killian said, still staring blankly, "You're parents bought it back for… for me." Killian sat in the identical rocking chair across from Emma and looked up at her. His eyes were teary, but he didn't allow the tears to fall.

"That's great!" Emma said, rocking slowly and looking at Killian thoughtfully.

"I-I can't believe they would do that for me." Killian said, a smile tugging the corners of his mouth, "I've always just been a pirate, no one as done something like this for me before." Emma stood up, placing Liam in his bassinet and walked over to Killian. Killian sighed as she put a hand on his shoulder and bent down to kiss his cheek from behind.

"Get used to it," Emma said in his ear, "That's what family is for." Killian balanced the baby bottle against his chest and placed his hand on the hand Emma had resting on his shoulder briefly before grabbing the baby bottle again. Killian looked down at his daughter.

"I can get used to having this." Killian said as Johanna's suckling dwindled and she pushed the bottle out of her mouth with her little tongue. Killian stood and placed Johanna in her bassinet next to Liam's and wrapped his arms around Emma's waist from behind as she watched their babies sleep. Killian's hand traced the spot where Snow's ring had been, caressing the indent on her finger. Then he stopped and stood straight, moving away from Emma and walking towards the door.

"Where are you going? What's wrong?" Emma asked, her right hand shooting to the spot Killian had been caressing just a moment ago.

"Nothing's wrong," Killian said, grabbing his leather jacket, smiling back at Emma as he left the room, "I just have to get something, I'll be back."

_Killian's point of view_

Killian ran out of the castle faster than he ever though possible, pumping his legs towards the docks. He could see her glorious sails before she came fully into view. Her red and yellow paint glistened in the sun, the sails as white as ever, and her wood, oiled and perfect in every way. The Jolly Roger was a beautiful sight, and Killian wasn't sure if he would every catch his breath. He stopped just a few feet from the steps, then slowly walked up them, his boots making a deep clunk with every step. Once he was aboard, he ran his hand along her smooth rails, warm and smooth against his hand. Then he remembered why he had come to the ship, he had to know if it was still here.

Killian ran as fast as he could to his Captain's quarters. He didn't think his things would still be there, and for the most part he was right, but he still saw several of his things still on the shelves, and that's when he prayed that they hadn't noticed the loose floorboard in the corner. Killian began to pry the floorboard up, stopping and closing his eyes as it loosened and came open.

"Please!" Killian whispered loudly, squeezing his eyes tightly.

Killian opened his eyes and with a sigh of relief, pulled the small leather pouch from it's hiding spot. Killian looked inside and instantly saw what he was looking for. Killian began running back to the castle, smiling the whole way.


	35. Then came true love

**_Ok, I couldn't wait until tomorrow to post another update. Here you go! I hope you enjoy! _**

Killian slowed his pace as he got closer to the castle, turning the leather pouch in his hand as he walked up the castle steps and entered into the great hall. The long corridor felt like it grew as he walked, the pouch growing heavier with every step. He wasn't sure why, he had already proposed to Emma, already had children with her. This should be easy. Killian took a deep breath as he got closer to their room, he could hear Emma humming "twinkle little star" as he nudged the heavy door open.

Emma was standing at the balcony door, leaning her back against one side as she watched the sunset. She had on a flowing nightgown and her hands were behind her back to cushion the stone doorway against her back. She was bloody beautiful, the sun casting pinks and oranges against her golden hair and milky skin. Killian cleared his throat, causing Emma to stop humming and turn her head towards Killian. Killian smiled, his eyes twinkling with love as he started towards her, the leather pouch clasped in both his hands.

_Emma's POV_

Emma pushed off of the doorframe as Killian walked towards her, a leather pouch in his hands. Emma watched as he looked down at it and them opened it. She tried to see what he had in his hand, but he closed his hand around it before she could see. Killian got down on one knee as he grabbed Emma's left hand.

"You said we should have a symbol that was just for us, something that can be our true love symbol." Killian said, his voice slightly shaky, "The object in my hand has been in my possession since I was a boy. Growing up, I believed that when I truly had my true love, I would be able to give it to her, no matter how far life had taken me." Killian opened his hand and gently held up the delicate modest gold ring with a small, diamond among embellishments almost resembling the flower tattoo on her left wrist. Killian smiled as the look of recognition hit Emma.

"That looks like…" Emma started, looking from Emma to the ring.

"I know." Killian said, his thumb caressing the flower tattoo on her wrist, "This ring was my mother's. Before she died of scarlet fever she gave this to my brother, telling him it was meant to be apart of true love. When Liam died, it was the first time I'd seen it since she passed and I remembered what she'd told my brother, so I hid it."

"And then you sold your ship." Emma said.

"Aye, I knew that if you were my real true love, that ring would find me again." Killian said, "Emma, will you marry me, my true love."

"Yes," Emma said, beaming, "Again." Killian laughed as he shot up and kissed Emma hard, twirling her around as the sun ducked behind the mountains. He set her down gently and grabbed her hand again, placing the ring on Emma's finger, their own symbol of true love.

Emma couldn't wait to show Snow her ring, running through the castle to her parents room. The door was already open so she peeked inside only to find David putting a sleeping Neal in his crib.

"Where's mom?" Emma asked out of breath.

"Oh, uh, I think she's at the stables." David said, catching a glimpse of the ring on Emma's finger. "I see Killian found a good replacement." David smiled, walking towards Emma. He stopped when he saw the ring. "It looks like-" David started.

"I know," Emma said looking at the ring and then back to David, "Spooky right?"

"That's how fate works." David said hugging Emma and kissing her temple, "I'm happy for you two."

Emma smiled and made her way to the stables. Emma caught a glimpse of her mother as she hauled a bale of hay from outside the stables to one of the horses. Snow stopped when she saw Emma standing there, a smile creeping across her face.

"Hey, want to go for a ride?" Snow asked, standing up and brushing her gloved hands together to get the dirt off.

"Uh… I've never ridden before." Emma said, walking closer to her mother.

"I can teach you," Snow said, noticing the reserved look on her face, "Or maybe another time."

"I wanted to show you something." Emma said, holding her left hand out. Snow grabbed her hand with a gasp.

"That looks like…" Snow started. Emma laughed.

"My tattoo, I know, everyone seems to notice." Emma said, turning her hand to look at the tattoo and then the ring.

"It's not just that, Emma." Snow said, looking at Emma intently.

"Yeah, it's fate, true love and all that jazz." Emma said.

"Emma, this flower is very significant and not to mention your twins are possibly the product of true love, two fold mixed with whatever magic Killian gave them from the enchanted forest.

Emma's eyes went wide. What did that mean for the twins? Would they be magical? Would there be other villains out there to try and take her children away? Emma needed to talk to the one person that would know. Emma needed to talk to Rumplestiltskin.

Emma began to leave the stables, but Snow grabbed her arm.

"Emma are you ok?" Snow said, concern in her voice.

"I'm not sure," Emma said, "I need to talk to Rumplestiltskin."

Snow took in a sharp breath, "Emma, you remember what he did to Killian, What he did to all the fairies. We still haven't found a way to free them."

"Well, maybe he can tell us how to do that too." Emma said. Snow released her arm and put her hands on her hips, tension pulsing through her body.

"Ok, but take Regina with you." Snow said, looking down, "Even though his cell is restored, I don't trust him as far as I could throw him. Especially since _he_ was the one that restored his cell."

"Fine," Emma said, sounding more like a teenager than she meant to, "But that's only if she'll even help, she's still pretty pissed about the whole Robin Hood situation."

"Maybe Henry can ask her," Snow said, "She would do anything for him."

"Oh how manipulative of you," Emma said, "I never thought you had it in you."

"Well," Snow said, "I was once a bandit and a murderer." Snow looked down, half joking and half ashamed, "Don't let this sweet bird singing façade fool you."

Emma smiled at her mother, before turning and head back to the castle.


	36. Then came the crest

**_I will be posting pictures for this fic on Twitter. Just follow CSwan1988 to see them! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will be going back and editing the first chapter as well so watch for that as well! Enjoy!_**

Emma hadn't been in the castle five minutes before her father came running through the great hall towards her. He had the biggest childlike grin on his face as he came to a halt just next to her.

"Emma." He said, catching his breath, "Come with me." David grabbed her arm and yanked as he ran back to where he came. When they rounded the corner her eyes caught the family crest hanging above the fireplace in the thrown room before he father said anything.

"I-it's…" Emma started, but couldn't finish.

"The same as your tattoo _and_ your ring." David said, still breathing hard from running. "I knew it was the same flower, but you seemed like you were in a hurry."

Emma looked at the crest, seven green outlined flowers and a green lion separated by a single, thick arrow line of red. How had she known to get this particular flower as her tattoo at 18? It had been the one thing she could think of that she would ever want to get as a tattoo. Everything else had seemed so… insignificant. Emma looked down at her ring, the flower design shimmering in the muted dwindling daylight through the windows. This wasn't some coincidence, Killian wasn't just someone she fell in love with, he was her true love, he was her fate. Emma quickly hugged David as she turned and ran out of the room and ran to her, their, room. Killian was rocking Johanna, Liam still asleep in his bassinet. Killian looked up, smiling when he saw it was Emma.

Emma walked slowly towards Killian, gently taking a sleeping Johanna from him and placing her in her bassinet. Emma guided him out of the room and to a spare room just a door down the hall. As the door closed she closed the distance between them, kissing him hard with everything she had in her. She'd kissed him before, kissed him with lust, kissed him with love, but this was different. Knowing that the man she had in her arms right now, was who she was always supposed to be with, just made it feel like more. He felt his way across her body, Emma wishing she had come around sooner wished she hadn't have pushed him away so many times like she did. Even after their kiss in Neverland, Emma denied the pull she felt to kiss him again, to run her hands through his thick brown hair devour more of the kiss she regretted she'd stopped.

Then Emma stopped, she had completely forgotten why she had ran to the castle in the first place. She needed to see Rumplestiltskin. Emma broke away from Killian and began to walk to the door, smoothing her shirt. Killian grabbed her arm before she could even reach the door.

"What is it, love?" Killian asked, furrowing his eyebrows, "You're acting strange."

"This ring, it's the same as my tattoo _and_ my family's crest." Emma said, a flash of realization hitting Killian, "If we are true love, then our kids may have more magic than we thought. I _need_ to talk to Rumplestiltskin."

Killian squeezed her arm harder as she moved to leave again, "Are you bloody mad?" Killian said, his voice dripping with concern, "We've learned time and time again the crocodile cannot be trusted."

"If I can get Regina to go with me, I won't be alone," Emma said, turning back to him and placing a hand on his cheek, Killian closing his eyes at her touch, "I just need Henry to convince her."

Killian sighed as he let go of Emma's arm, "Just be careful, love." Killian said before Emma darted out of the room and towards the courtyard where he knew Henry would be practicing his sword fighting. Before she called out his name she watched, he seemed to have gotten taller since they'd gotten to the Enchanted Forest just a little over a week ago. His hair had grown over his ears slightly and she assumed the prince like clothing he was wearing didn't help him look like the child she knew he still was.

"Henry!" Emma called out, his head jerking towards her at the sound of his name. A smile spread across his maturing features as he dropped his fighting stance and began to jog towards her, his hair bouncing with every step.

"Hey, mom, what's up?" Henry asked, smiling and catching his breath, "What'd you think? Not bad huh?" Emma smiled as she arched and eyebrow and nodded her head in approvement.

"Not bad at all kid," Emma said ruffling his hair, "You'll be fighting dragons in no time." Henry laughed and brushed her hand away, straightening his hair like she had never seen him do before. He was most definitely growing up. "I actually had a favor to ask…" Emma said trailing off.

"You want me to talk to my mom, Regina?" Henry asked, perceptively as ever.

"I- uh…" Emma started, this kid was way too smart for his own good, "Yeah." Emma spat out as her right hand massaged her neck, "Do you mind?"

"No, it's ok, I know it's still bad between you guys." Henry said, "I grab a horse and head over to her castle." Henry began to walk away.

"Wait," Emma called after him, "You already know how to ride a horse? We've only been here a week!" Emma stood dumbfounded.

"I started learning in Storybrooke remember? The horse finally told me it was time right when we got here." Henry looked back at her with a smile.

"Huh?" Emma said confused.

"Ask Gramps." Henry said as he jogged away towards the stables laughing.

Emma saw the sun was almost set.

"Henry!" Emma called after him, his horse already in a gallop.

Henry turned to look at her as he came close to the gate.

"Be careful!" Emma said, as she watched him continue towards his adoptive mother's castle.

He wasn't a little boy, not anymore. He was sword fighting and riding horses, doing things a normal 14 year old would never do in Storybrooke. Henry wasn't normal though, Henry was the grandson of so many storybook characters, his moms were the former Evil Queen and The Savior. He had the heart of the truest believer. That didn't make watching him grow too fast any harder, and didn't make the tear that dropped to Emma's cheek any less painful.

_*****Author's note: No, the flowers were not changed to white... I did a lot of research about the crest. The background of the crest is white. The crest on the blanket on the sign at Granny's and the doors in episode S3E10 after they were married are the same as what I described. **_


	37. Then came a surprise visit

**_Sorry it's been so long again. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I hope to be able to update more frequently now. Thank you as always for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! _**

It had been a month since she had gone to see Rumplestiltskin and Emma still couldn't figure out how to protect her children from the impending danger they would face. She had toyed with the idea of asking Regina for help once more, but with the news of her pregnancy, Emma didn't want to poke the very emotional bear. Emma wanted to comfort her, knowing all too well the loneliness and pain of having to carry and birth a child alone, but Regina tended to lash out at people even when they were trying to help. Walking out of the castle, the sun shining brightly over the valley and into the courtyard, she was more than surprised to see Regina slowly riding up to the castle on her horse. Her hair was down and around her shoulders, tears running down her face as she skillfully got down from the horse.

"Regina?" Emma said in surprise, "I wasn't expecting to see you."

"I know," Regina said rolling her eyes, wiping her face, and sniffling as she folded the handkerchief back to its original shape, "I honestly can't believe I'm here." Regina didn't make eye contact with Emma as she fiddled with the hankie.

"Why are you here?" Emma asked looking at Regina and waiting for her to look up.

"I need your help," Regina said, finally looking up, her eyes red and face puffy from crying, "I figured it was the least you could do after I've helped you several times now."

"Sure." Emma said, taking a tentative step forward, Regina stepping back as she did, "What do you need?"

"Marian died last night," Regina said, taking a deep breath in, "Robin thinks I purposefully put Marian's heart back infected with the Snow Queen's ice curse so that we could finally be together."

"Did you?" Emma asked, looking up slowly through her eyelashes.

"No!" Regina said, slapping her hands to her sides and turning around, "I didn't know it was infected, I thought when I took it out that the ice hadn't gotten to it yet, that it was safe."

"Did you tell him that?" Emma asked, now watching Regina as tears began to flow once again from her eyes.

"Yes, he doesn't believe me." Regina said, "When he brought her to me I tried to save her." Regina looked down at her hands, "It just happened so fast." Regina wrapped her arms around her body, visibly shaking.

"Does he know?" Emma asked boldly.

"Know what?" Regina said turning around.

"You know…" Emma said, using her hand to gesture a pregnant belly.

"Oh," Regina said, her hand going to her abdomen, "No." Regina whipped around to look at Emma, "You can't tell _anyone_, I haven't even told Henry," Regina looked down as her hand went back to her abdomen, "I just can't."

"I'm here, Regina." Emma said, putting her hand on Regina's arm, "I know how it feels to do this alone."

Regina pulled her arm from Emma's embrace, "I just need you to talk to Robin. I know he'll listen to you."

"What makes you so sure?" Emma said tightening her lips.

"I don't know," Regina said, angrily, "You're the savior, you're a hero. I'm a villain, who listens to a villain?"

"Fine," Emma said, looking up, then back at Regina, "But you're coming with me, you're telling him about the baby." Regina opened her mouth to protest, "Or I will, because he deserves to know."

Regina opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again. After a minute of silence, Regina moved to get back on her horse.

"Are you coming?" Regina said, holding her hand out to help Emma up.

"Yeah," Emma said, not taking Regina's hand, "But I have my own horse, my mother taught me how to ride."

Regina pulled her hand back and wiped it on her pants.

"I hope you ride better than she did in the beginning," Regina said with a smirk, "the first time I met Snow she wasn't exactly a pro."

"I'm not too bad." Emma said, turning and walking away towards the stables.

Once Emma got her horse ready, she ran quickly in to let Killian know where she was going and headed back out to her horse that waited next to Regina.

"I guess we should go now." Emma said, hoisting herself onto her horse with more skill than Regina expected.

"You'd guess right, follow me." Regina nudged her horse forward and led the way.

Once they got close to Robin's campsite, Regina started to slow down, positioning herself behind Emma. Emma got down first, walking slowly towards the campsite and Robin's tent. Emma looked back every few steps to make sure Regina was still behind her, Regina's eyes cast down as she slowly and tentatively followed Emma.

"Emma?' Robin said smiling, his smile fading as his gaze fell onto Regina, "What is she doing here?"

"Hear me out," Emma said, putting her hands up in surrender, "We just came to talk."

"About what?" Robin said, disgusted, "About how she killed my Marian? About how she killed the mother of my child, _Roland's _mother?" Robin thrusted his arm back, pointing at his tent, "He hasn't come out or stopped crying since it happened, and the sick part is that he's crying for _her." _Robin pointed at Regina aggressively, Regina tensing and jumping at the gesture.

"She didn't do it on purpose." Emma said, putting her hands up to calm Robin down, "Why would she want to hurt Roland or you? She loves you? Why would she risk losing you?"

Robin didn't speak, but his aggressing stance didn't change. Turning away from Emma and Regina, his shoulders shaking as he began to cry. Turning back to the two women he looked directly at Regina.

"How do you think I feel? The woman I love killed the mother of my child…" Robin said, "I was going to choose you." Robin's word seem to hit Regina like a ton of bricks, her knees going out as she fell to the ground, sobbing.

"I'm sorry." Regina cried between sobs, "I promise I didn't do it on purpose. I can't lose you."

"You already have." Robin said, turning to leave.

"Wait!" Emma said, causing Robin to pause and turn back.

"What?" Robin said angrily, "There's nothing you can say that will change anything."

"There is one thing I think that might." Emma said, looking back at Regina crumpled on the ground.

Regina looked up, her eyes wide with fear.

"Emma, no." Regina said, "Please."

"What is she talking about, Regina?" Robin said, a puzzled look replacing his anger.

Regina looked down at her hands, her tears landing on her clasped fingers.

"I'm pregnant." Regina said just above a whisper, but Emma could tell that Robin heard her. Robin stood frozen, staring at the woman that was too scared to meet his gaze.

"How long?" Robin said quietly.

"I-" Regina started, but couldn't seem to form the words.

"How long?!" Robin shouted, an echo filling the air.

Regina jumped at his outburst, "A month, I wasn't going to tell you."

Robin's face went white as she fell to his knees, "You didn't do it on purpose."

"No, I didn't," Regina said, her voice cracking, "I was going to let you be with your wife. You didn't need 'baby-mama-drama' after you were finally reunited with Roland's mother."

Robin got up and quickly made his way to Regina, crouching down next to her and hugging her against his chest. Regina began to sob hard, soaking Robin's shirt. Just then the sound of bows being pulled brought Robin's head up.

"Stand down, men," Robin said, causing the men to put their bows down, "She was telling the truth." Robin brought Regina's face into his hands, kissing her cheeks where her tears had fallen. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you, my love."


	38. Then came planning

Emma was relieved to find that she could finally give Regina her happy ending. She was her mission since she believed that she was the savior. Robin reluctantly had moved into Regina's castle and the Merry Men had become their person guard on their own terms. Emma and Killian finally got the nursery done next door in the spare room, which left them with a room to themselves once more. The first night had been rough, but two weeks later and the twins had finally started sleeping through the night and that meant Emma and Killian weren't zombies throughout the day.

Emma and Killian had just gotten done putting the twins to bed and gone back to their room. Before the door was completely closed, Killian pulled Emma into a passionate kiss, both of them falling against the door and closing it the rest of the way a little too loud.

"Mmmm," Killian said against Emma's lips, "Finally, a moment alone with my fiancée."

Emma stopped, holding Killian away, "Wait, shouldn't we be getting married soon?" Emma asked, "I mean, hell, we have 2 babies already."

Killian paused, "Well, I don't see why not," Killian said, moving back against her and capturing her lips.

Emma pushed his off again, "Then maybe she should do some sort of abstinence before the wedding?"

Killian groaned as Emma walked away and climbed into their bed.

"Oh, come on." Killian said walking to his side of the bed and climbing in as well, "Like you just said, we already have 2 babies, what's the point of waiting if we already have children?"

"Well…" Emma paused, thinking "Tradition." She finally said, "I'd like to have _some_ kind of tradition in our marriage and the fact that we have two children already throws the no-sex-before-we're-married thing out."

"Oh, I think that would have been thrown out regardless." Killian said, cocking and eyebrow.

"I meant with each other," She said, smacking his chest playfully.

"Ow," Killian said, smiling, "Fine, we shall not be doing anymore scandalous bed things until the eve of our marriage." Killian leaned over and kissed Emma softly, trying to slip his arm around her before Emma batted his arm away laughing.

"Goodnight, Killian." Emma laughed as she turned over and snuggled into the covers.

"Goodnight, love." Killian said, watching her as she fell asleep, a smile creeping along his face.

Emma woke up the next morning to the sound of her mother squealing as she jumped onto the bed, shaking Emma. She groaned as her perky morning-person mother tore off the covers, exposing Emma's skin to the cool morning air and causing her to scrunch up her body. Emma reached over to feel the bed empty on Killian's side. He always seemed to be awake and up by the time she woke up.

"Come on, Emma!" Snow said excitedly, "Get up! We need to plan your _wedding_!" Snow said in a sing-songy voice.

"Can't we do that later?" Emma said muffled through her scrunched up face against her pillow.

"There's not much time," Snow said, "There's so much to do! The flowers, the gown, the decorations, oooh do you want to use horses?!"

Emma laughed as he mother seemed to bounce off of the walls with excitement. Emma's eyes met with her mother's and she could see the complete joy and excitement written all over her face. Emma sat up, clutching her covers to her body to warm up.

"Oh, sorry," Snow said, scurrying across the floor and grabbing a robe for her out of her wardrobe, "I forget sometimes how cold it gets in the mornings here."

"Thanks." Emma said, grabbing the robe from her mother's hands, "So, I'm assuming Killian told you we were officially planning, then?" Emma slipped the robe on, and hugged it to her body, feeling the warms from the thick fibers spread across her body.

"He kind of hinted that you may want to start planning," Snow said, smiling as she walked to open the curtains.

"Yeah, I'm sure he did." Emma said smiling and getting up to slip on her slippers.

Snow paused as she looked over her shoulder, "Oh, If you don't want to start today you don't have to," Snow finished opening the curtains, "I was just excited to help and it will be your first ball, too."

Emma froze, she hadn't thought of her wedding being a ball, she had barely thought of it being a wedding. It did make sense though, they were in the Enchanted Forest again and she was technically a princess. Why not have her first ball as her wedding?

"Yeah," Emma said excitedly, "Let's start planning today." With those words Snow's face lit up as she rushed over to Emma, pulling her into a warm embrace.

"This is going to be the best first ball you've ever had." Snow said as she pulled away and held Emma there with her shoulders, a happy tear rolling down her cheek, "I can't wait to see you in your gown." Snow wiped her tear away and rushed out of the room, murmuring to herself about all the things they needed to do. Emma just chuckled as she walked over to her closet to think about what to wear that day.

Emma walked down to the great hall to find a flurry of activity going on. Flowers of every color were in one corner, dresses on mannequins stood next to them, and all kinds of cakes and foods lined the walls. In the center of the great hall were several different ice sculptures and just next to that lay fabrics galore.

Emma had to admit she felt a little overwhelmed. Planning a wedding in Storybrooke would have been a piece of cake, but planning a royal wedding in the Enchanted Forest seemed like such an impossible task. Her mother was standing in the center of the frenzy directing everyone on where things should go. When her gaze fell on Emma her expression went from focused to exuberant. Emma walked over to her mother as she looked around, not sure how she was going to make all of these decisions.

"What do you think?" Snow asked as Emma finally approached her.

"It's…" Emma started as she looked around.

"It's a lot, I know," Snow said, "But we'll just do one thing at a time and before you know it, we'll be done." Snow interlocked her arm with Emma's as they walked towards the far side, starting with food.

Four hours later Emma had decided on roast pig, mashed potatoes, vegetables, and for desert, aside from cake, would be cherry pie. She had chosen her flowers, white periwinkles, and her fabrics that would hang around the castle which would be white, red, and green, their crest colors. Emma sat in the chair next to her as she looked around, the ice sculptures had melted before they got to them and she was too tired to start with gowns. Emma closed her eyes and leaned her head back, a hand falling on her shoulder.

"We have time." Snow said, kissing the top of her head, "You got more in one day than I did, it took me forever to pick flowers and food." Emma looked up and smiled at her mother, grateful that one day of planning was already over.


	39. Then came marriage

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. It took me forever to figure out how I was going to do the wedding part. I hope it's not horrible. Thank you for reading and as always thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites!**

It took them a month to plan, every day they blocked out 4 hours for tireless planning, tasting, fitting, and picking of fabrics and linens. Emma walked into her room, tired but happy that the planning was finally over as Killian followed her. His arms wrapping around her told her that he was starting to get tired of waiting to take her any way and every way. Emma smiled, turning in his arms as she placed a soft kiss on his lips and pushing him away when he tried to deepen the kiss. It had been remarkably easy for Emma to keep him at bay, but Killian was really having a hard time.

Emma laid on their bed, letting out a loud sigh as her body relaxed against the down feather bed. Killian landed next to her, finding her left hand with his right. The room was almost eerily quiet as they lay there. The twins had gone down just a few minutes to sleep as the sun dipped behind the mountains on the horizon casting a pink orange hue in the room.

"Just a week," Killian said squeezing her hand and turning his head towards her, "One week and you shall be Mrs. Killian Jones."

Emma turned on her side, letting go of Killian's hand and resting a hand on his chest.

"It's insane right?" Emma said, "It feels like not long ago I was chaining you at the top of the bean stalk." Emma laughed as her hand absentmindedly caressed his chest.

"We've had many an adventure together," Killian said smirking, "Not unlike your parents."

"That we have," Emma said, standing up and walking to the balcony, watching the sun disappear. Emma stood for a few minutes before Killian was behind her wrapping his arms around her middle and resting his chin on her shoulder. Emma laid her arms on top of his, feeling the cool air that began to settle as the light from the sun dissipated. Emma had to fight the urge to drag Killian to the bed and have her way with him, but a week was nothing compared to the last month or so they had waited. Emma broke free of the pirate's embrace and grabbed his hand, leading him to their bed. Once they were under their covers, Killian did what he had done every night since Emma had suggested they wait until they got married to have sex. Emma could feel that he wanted her when he cuddled her from behind, a coy smile going across her face as she backed up just enough to tease him.

"Mmmm, Swan," Killian said into her hair, "You'll be the death of me." Emma giggled as she snuggled fully against him, pulling his arms around her as she fell asleep.

**_One week later_**

Emma stood in the room with 3 mirrors as the seamstress put the final touches on her dress. The veil that she had picked was attached to the princess crown that had been passed down to her mother from her grandmother Ava and from her mother as well. Emma stood looking at the extravagant gown her mother had insisted looked absolutely stunning on her. Emma wasn't usually one to wear dresses, but she had to admit she loved the feel of the gown as she swayed. Once the woman was done making alterations her mother came in beaming from ear to ear as she carried Johanna in her arms.

"You look-" Snow started, her voice catching as happy tears welled in her eyes, "Beautiful."

Emma turned to face her mother, her gown swaying as she walks towards her awkwardly. She had been practicing walking in gowns since they had gotten to the Enchanted Forest just in case she was invited to her first ball. Her mother had insisted, but she secretly loved it. Johanna was asleep in her mother's arms as Snow walked towards her, the beaming smile never leaving her face. Emma wrung her hands as she stood before her mother, a servant putting the crown veil on her head and splaying the veil over her face.

"Thank you." Emma mumbled to the woman.

"Yes, your majesty." The woman humbly bowed and then walked out of the room.

"I still can't get used to that." Emma said, looking at her mother.

"Well, you're going to have to," Snow said, nudging Emma with her elbow to look in the mirror, "because you _are _a princess." Emma smiled at her mother through her veil in the mirror. She was right. She _was_ a real princess, she was a royal. The door opened as Henry strutted in, dressed in full prince attire, beaming as he took in the sight of his princess mother.

"It's time," Henry said, her mother rushing out to take her seat, "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Emma said, taking her son's arm and taking a deep breath.

He was much taller than she remembered, even though she was wearing heels. The move to the Enchanted Forest had brought something out in him, a manliness she wasn't prepared for. Her son guided her to the double doors that led to the room she would marry her true love. Emma turned her head to look at Henry as her father took his place on her arm and Henry took his cue to carry his parent's rings down the aisle.

Emma looked at her father, dressed similarly to Henry, their family crest on his chest. His excitement and adoration showed in his smile as he patted her hand on his arm, the doors opening to a sea of faces turning her way. Even though it seemed the entire kingdom was there, Emma could only see him.

Killian was standing at the same alter her parents had been married under, the flowers a soft shade of purple as she walked down the aisle with her father. Emma could faintly here excited whispers as she made her way towards the alter, her father squeezing her hand reassuringly as they got closer. Once they reached the end, she and her father turned towards the alter Killian was beaming from.

"Who gives this beautiful princess away?" The priest asked. David looked at Emma tears welling in his eyes.

"Her mother, Henry, and I do." David said, wiping the tear away that had tried to escape down his cheek.

David turned and kissed Emma through her veil before guiding her up the few steps onto the alter, giving Emma's hand to Killian. Killian held her hands in his; slightly stilling the shaking that was reverberating in her entire body. Killian squeezed Emma's hands, giving her a reassuring look.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" the priest started and then the room faded away. All she could see was Killian's blue eyes, love dancing behind them.

"Emma?" Killian said.

"Huh?" Emma said bewildered.

"It's your turn to speak, love." Killian said smiling as the crowd laughed softly.

"Oh," Emma said shakily as she smiled and pulled a piece of paper out of a small pocket she had made the seamstress add to her dress. As she unfolded it she took a deep breath, "Killian, the first time I met you, it ended in me chaining you to the top of a beanstalk. Since then we've grown in so many ways, me in more ways than others." Emma laughed and the crowd followed suit, "I've imagined what my wedding day would be like since I was a little girl, a white knight rescuing me from my foster homes and taking me to his castle. I never expected to fall for a pirate; I never expected to fall so hard. I never expected a pirate to be the one to whisk me away to a castle. You're an amazing father, to our twins and to Henry. You are always there for me even if it means risking your own life. You traded the Jolly Roger… for me! I never expected you, Killian Jones, but I can't imagine my life any other way."

Killian cleared his throat, clearly fighting back tears as he looked at Emma with such deep love in his eyes.

"I didn't write anything down," Killian said, laughing nervously "I suppose I thought I would have clear enough mind to say how I feel, but now I think I should have gone first." Everyone softly laughed, "And that is what I love about you, my swan, you can leave me speechless in the most unexpected of times. The first moment I saw you I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. And yes, I did try to kill you multiple times, but to be fair you did as well. That day Henry was taken, I turned around for you, even if you wanted nothing to do with me. I knew once you kissed me in that jungle that I would love you forever. That is why when your family became cursed again, I knew I had to get you back to them, to show you that I had your very best at heart. I love seeing you with our children, I love spending time with Henry, and dare I say, I love your family, however crazy and huge it may appear. I love you, every bit of you, and I am so honored that you agreed to marry me."

Emma dabbed the tears away, trying not to mess up her mascara as Henry walked up with the rings. Emma took Killian's ring and Killian took Emma's.

"Emma, you may place Killian's ring on his left ring finger." The priest said.

Emma picked up his left hand, the hand that had not been there just a few months before. She had known him longer without it that with it, but somehow she couldn't imagine him without it. Emma slid the ring as the priest began to speak.

"Do you, Emma, promise to take this man as your husband and love him for all eternity?" The priest said, his voice bouncing off of the stone walls.

"I do." She said, moving her hand to see the golden band on Killian's finder.

"Killian, you may place Emma's ring on her left ring finger." The priest said.

Killian gently picked up her hand, kissing it softly before sliding the band onto her finger next to her engagement ring.

"Do you, Killian, promise to take this woman as your wife and love her for all eternity?" The priest said as his voice once again reverberated through the room.

"I do. Always." Killian said smiling at Emma with such love.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest said, cheering resounding through the crowd as Killian lifted her veil, a tear running down her cheek.

"I love you." Killian said, tears rolling down his face.

"I love you, too." Emma said before Killian's mouth was on hers.

At first it was hard, but then it was soft and lovingly. Emma had to tear herself away, not wanting to have a make-out session in front of her family and friends. Ruby whistled a cat call as Killian lifted Emma into the air. A few hours later they departed, their bags already packed for their honeymoon at the summer palace that her mother had prepared.


	40. Then came the honeymoon

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have had slight writer's block when it comes to this story. I'm not sure how much longer I want this story to go on. I've been toying with the idea of maybe completing it, but there are still a few villains out there so I may keep it going a bit more before I do. Thank you as always for the follows, favorites, and reviews! Enjoy!**

Their carriage halted, Emma looking out the window at the large palace before her. She couldn't believe that this was just for summer. Killian climbed out, holding his hand out to help her get out.

"Wow," Emma said, not able to tear her eyes away from the large estate.

"Indeed," Killian said, his eyes glued on her.

Emma looked at Killian, blushing slightly as she kissed him softly.

"What do you say we go explore and find a bed?" Emma said seductively.

"You're a bloody siren, Swan." Killian said, smiling down at her.

"Ah… but I'm not Swan anymore, I'm a Jones now." Emma said, waving her ringed hand in the air.

"Aye," Killian said smiling, "But you'll always be my Swan."

Emma laughed, pulling Killian's arm as the servants grabbed their bags. Once they were inside the sight took her breath away. The windows were beautiful stained glass, the furniture was uncovered from the cloth to protect it. Everything in sight was more elegant and beautiful than the main palace. Emma wondered around the palace with Killian, ducking into each room and looking to see if there was a bed.

"Come on Swan," Killian said, groaning slightly, "I've seen a few beds that would be fine for what I have planned." Emma looked back at him just as a smirk appeared on his lips.

"I want it to be special." Emma said, ducking into two more rooms before stopping and turning around, "This is our first time… as a married couple. It needs to be perfect."

"Alright," Killian said, "But promise me we won't be leaving the bedroom until the end of our honeymoon once we enter."

Emma turned around to see a large door, larger than the others. She ran to the door, stopping once she reached it to open the door slowly. Once she peeked around the door, not letting Killian see inside she smiled and turned towards him, grabbing his hand.

"I promise." Emma said, pulling him into the room.

The bed was a huge 4-poster bed with curtains and dozens of pillows. Much larger than the bed they had at the main palace. The room was extravagantly furnished, almost too much.

Emma giggled as Killian lifted her up, kissing her gently as he placed her on the bed. Once she was on the bed, he climbed up, hovering over her as he kissed her again. Emma pushed him away, looking into his eyes as she caressed his cheek with the back of her hand.

"Hello, Mr. Jones." Emma said playfully.

"Hello, Mrs. Jones." Killian said smirking.

Emma moved to help Killian take his clothes off, finding it ridiculously hard with all the princely layers he had to wear for the wedding. Once he was finally rid of his clothes, he began to help his bride out of the many layers of her wedding dress. Once out of the contraption, Emma laid on the bed exhausted from all the effort to take it off. Killian landed in the bed next to her, giving a big sigh as he settled in next to her.

"I didn't expect to be this exhausted _before_ the pleasurable activities." Killian said, entwining his fingers with Emma's.

Emma laughed as she turned on her side, propping her head up with her hand, "Yeah, I guess I could have used magic, but I wanted to see how it would be if I didn't, you know… traditionally."

"To hell with tradition, next time poof us naked immediately." Killian said laughing as he leaned up and captured Emma's lips.

The pirate nudged her down as he began to hover over her, deepening the kiss with each moment passing. Emma's hands went up to his hair, lightly tugging as they moved together, Emma still wearing her lacey bra and panties. She could feel his need against her naked thigh, spreading her legs to position him perfectly. Killian rubbed his member where he would enter on the outside of her panties, her wetness growing. She realized then that it wouldn't take long to reach her peak this time. The mother of waiting would prove for a very interesting honeymoon.

Killian groaned at the sensation as Emma moved below him, teasing him with every hip thrust. He moved down, kissing, licking, and nipping on his way down. Once he reached her panties he grabbed them with his teeth. Tugging at them gently down her legs, leaving them on at the ankles. He moved up, nudging Emma's legs apart with his nose as he lowered his mouth above her. His tongue caressed where she wanted him most, slowly in circles. Then licking at the wetness between her delicate folds. Just as she began to writhe beneath his mouth he stopped, moving up to her and kissing her hard, his member touching at her entrance.

Emma moved up, causing Killian to move up as well, his blonde bride groaning at the withheld pleasure. Killian smirked against her lips as he lowered himself into her, gently at first and then thrusting hard. Emma sucked in a breath as he filled her, digging her nails into his muscled back. Killian lowered his hand to cup her buttocks as they moved together, totally in sync. Emma moved her mouth to Killian's neck, sucking, kissing, and biting at his pulse point as she teetered on the edge of coming undone. The pirate pulled her mouth to his, his body shaking as he got closer and closer to his release.

Killian pulled away, drawing her left nipple into his mouth as her orgasm shocked through her body. Just a few seconds later Killian's body jerked as he came hard, grabbing her buttocks with both hands and kissing her hard. Killian rolled away a moment later, both of them breathing hard as they looked up at the ceiling.

"Well, then…" Killian said, still catching his breath.

"Yeah," Emma said, laughing and rolling over to cuddle up to Killian, "Maybe we should wait more often."

"I don't think I could live through another wait like that." Killian said, tilting her chin up and passionately kissing her, his hand in her hair.

"Yeah," Emma said smirking, "I don't think you could either."


	41. Then came an escape

**I do believe this story may come to a close in the near future, but I've got one or two more conflicts in mind before the end. ;) Thank you as always for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. You guys are amazing and I can't believe so many people love my stories. Here is the new conflict at hand. Enjoy!**

Emma stretched as she rolled over noticing Killian's side of the bed was empty. She felt around the spot as if she would find him among the blankets. His spot was cold as if he hadn't been there for at least 30 min. The moon was still in the sky, casting a slightly blue light in the room. Emma sat up, her eyelids sticking to her eyes after waking from a deep sleep. Just as she was about to get out of bed, Killian ran into the doorway, fully clothed and grabbed her from the bed.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked groggily, as Killian pulled out clothes for her to change into. Killian remained quiet as he quickly helped her get dressed.

"We must go." Killian said, after she was fully clothed, running from the bedroom and through the castle to take Emma out through the back, a group of people outside waiting for her.

"What's going on?" Emma asked, lowering her traveling hood to see who else was with them. Emma caught a glimpse of Henry, Regina, Robin, her mother, and the 3 babies. "Where's dad?" Emma asked Snow, panic creeping into her voice.

"He's warning the others." Snow said , a tinge of sadness mixed in.

Everyone began to run, Emma running after them before grabbing her mother's arm and stopping her, the group going on ahead, but a bit slower for them to catch up.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked, "Would someone please tell me why we're running through the woods in the middle of the night on my honeymoon?"

Snow took a deep breath, trying hard to muster the courage to tell Emma what was happening, "Rumplestiltskin got out of his cell. He was trying to see Belle, but because of the price he was supposed to pay, Belle died once he was free. Now he's out for revenge… and…"

"And what?" Emma said, resuming their run as she waiting for her mother to answer her. Snow stopped, looking at the carriers the babies were in just ahead.

"He wants to kill the babies," Snow said sadly.

"My babies?" Emma asked, her heart sinking.

"Not just yours," Snow said ominously, "All of them. Liam, Johanna, Neal, Alexandra, Philip, Regina's unborn child. He wants to kill every baby in the kingdom."

Emma couldn't breathe as she ran with everyone, reminding herself to put one foot in front of the other. Once the sun began to rise they started to slow down, stopping in Sherwood Forest to rest. Emma sat, bending down to pick up Johanna, Killian picking up Liam. Her mother sat next to her holding her little brother. Emma looked into her daughter's eyes as Henry walked over to them.

"I get why he would be angry," Henry said, "But why take it out on innocent babies?"

"I don't know," Snow said, looking down at a sleeping Neal, "I don't know."

"Isn't there something we can do?" Emma asked, desperate to find a solution.

"The only way to kill the Dark One is with his dagger," Killian said, "But then you would become the dark one."

"Yeah," Emma said, "I don't think I'd make a great Dark One."

Snow sat silent as they spoke, a look of deep thought on her face.

"I know that face," Emma heard her father say. Everyone looked up, a look of relief appearing on Snow's face as she quickly stood up, the two hugging with baby Neal asleep in the middle. Behind him stood Aurora, Philip, Philip jr., Ella, Shawn, and Alexandra, "I've got the rest of our crew," He said, "Leroy and the dwarves are spreading the news across the kingdom. So far there have been no killings."

"How long do you think before he starts?" Snow said, looking at him in horror.

"I'm not sure," David said, "But you looked like you had a plan."

"I do." Snow said, smiling, "I think I do at least."

Snow looked around as everyone stopped what they were doing to listen to her.

"Well," Emma said, standing up, "Spit it out."

"Ok," Snow said, jumping, "Remember Lake Nostos?"

"Yeah?" David said, confused, "It's dried up."

"Not anymore," Snow said, hope in her eyes, "When Cora was trying to go to Storybrooke, she somehow revived it."

David's eyes lit up, "And the waters could break any curse."

"Exactly," Snow said, looking around to everyone, her gaze ending on Emma, "We just need to get to Lake Nostos and we can cure him of the Dark One curse. He will be powerless."

Emma nodded her head, looking around at everyone. Regina had started to get a baby bump, her wardrobe had much less black in it, and Robin was by her side handing her a canteen to drink. She thought of poor Belle then. All Belle had wanted was to see the world, and what did she get? Death. All because she loved a Beast that she thought could be a good man.

"So," Emma said, looking back to her mother, "When do we leave?"

"In a few hours," Snow said, "We need to prepare and make sure our children are safe."

Regina walked over to the small group, smiling sadly as she approached.

"I can perform a protection spell on this portion of the woods." Regina said, pursing her lips, "I can't do anything else more productive so I might as well do that."

"I really appreciate that." Emma said, putting a hand softly on Regina's arm, "For protecting all of our babies."

"I'm a mother," Regina said, "It was a no brainer."

"Of course," Emma said, squeezing the brunette's arm before letting go and turning to gather a few things before their journey.

Several hours later, Emma, her parents, Killian, Philip, Shawn, and Robin were on their way through the forest to Lake Nostos. Emma had learned several tracking tools and a learned her way around the kingdom since her bout with almost getting lost at the cave in which Rumplestiltskin had escaped from. Her father knew that they were only a few hours journey from the lake, so they tried to go as fast as possible so they could return to camp before dark.

"So," Snow said, obviously trying to strike a conversation and get her mind off of the situation, "Did you at least get to enjoy one night of your honeymoon?"

Emma blushed at the question, "Mom!" Emma whispered loudly, smacking her mother playfully and looking to make sure no one else heard.

"What?" Snow said shamelessly, "I can't in good conscience go on with this journey knowing you didn't at least get to… you know… at least once on your honeymoon."

Emma blushed even more, she couldn't believe she was having this conversation with her mother. Emma looked around to see if anyone was listening, everyone watching the forest as she trekked along.

"Ok, fine," Emma said, whispering to her mother, "Last night was…" Emma couldn't even find words to describe it to her mother without cringing at the thought.

"Oh, really?" Snow said arching an eyebrow, "You can't even speak it was that great."

"Shhhhh," Emma said playfully smacking her mother again as they both giggled behind the men.

"What are you two gabbing about?" David asked, smiling back.

"My guess is," Killian said, winking at Emma, "You probably don't want to know."

Emma and Snow laughed even harder as they continued on their journey, Robin and David rolling their eyes as Killian arched his eyebrows at them with a little smirk.


End file.
